Light Up
by Remembrance Lane
Summary: Rebecca only wanted to make a wish and eat her cake. She wanted excitement and Fate was ready to supply her with a lot more then she planned on. Longer summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Extended Summary**: Rebecca Masters has led a nice, normal life. Her family's normal (if crazy), she isn't socially isolated, and she even has an adorable dog to complete the package. Sweet, right? Not so much. In a fit of hunger and self wallowing on her 18th birthday she decides to have a slice of chocolate cake and makes a wish for something grand to happen. What happens next leaves her shocked and stranded in a "before the first Pirate's movie" universe. Upon figuring out that she is trapped with no way of returning home, Rebecca sincerely wishes she could return to the normalcy of her previous home. Fate, however, has other plans in mind. And these plans include a kohl-eyed pirate, an island, swords, unsavory situations, and extremely uncomfortable dresses. Fate is going to light Rebecca up, whether she likes it or not. 

My first attempt at a POTC fanfic. Be kind. I love constructive criticism and praise (of course) but no flames if the story and Rebecca suck. Break it to me gently! And enjoy!

**Light Up**

_Prologue_

The last thing I expected was to wind up in a weird parallel universe on the night of my 18th birthday.

I mean, honestly, all I had wanted was a cold slice of chocolate cake at 11:56 at night.

Is that really so much to ask? Apparently so.

Call it bad luck, bad timing or just plain stupidity but I was feeling sorry for myself so I decided to re-light a candle on my delicious double chocolate cake. My birthday had been somewhat of a disaster, which wasn't out of the norm at my house. Being one of four obnoxious teenagers tends to make anything hectic. However, I felt I deserved a birthday wish. One half of my cake had fallen victim to our lovable, if drooly, St. Bernard, Bonaparte. I had been going through a history phase when we got him and thought it would be clever to name our gigantic, dopey dog after a petit conqueror. Only half of this aforementioned cake survived and my older brother Sam said something insulting to me, which caused me to storm up to my room and slam and lock the door. I always went for the dramatic exit.

As I lay in bed, alone and brooding, I decided it was wrong to punish myself over what had been my family's fault.

It was my cake, damnit! And I wanted a slice.

I silently padded down our stairs into our newly furnished kitchen. I opened our fridge and found the cake saran-wrapped with a note tapped to it. _Make a wish_. I easily recognized Sam's messy scrawl and decided I would accept his peace offering the next morning. I unwrapped the cake and stuck the candle that had been lying on the plate into the deep chocolate heaven. However, I did not have a match. I found a box and despite my fear of lighting up flames I managed to get the candle to catch. Sighing, I plopped down on one of the chairs by the island and stared morosely at my cake.

What was there to wish for?

I was doing pretty well this year school wise so wishing for better grades seemed lame. I wasn't unpopular as far as everything went. I had a nice group of friends and we had fun while being ourselves. My parents were faring well mentally with a 19-year-old, 18-year-old, 15-year-old, and 13-year-old as kids. And admittedly, we were a bit bratty. I was comfortable and in a good place in my life. I would probably go off to a nice college, wind up teaching, and lead a fairly average life. It was safe and boring as hell.

I had never been one to like average. I always read adventure books, watched the loud blasting James Bond movies.

I wanted excitement but I did nothing to get it.

I glanced at the DVDs strewn across the kitchen table and saw A Walk to Remember and Pirate's of the Caribbean. A sappy cliched story or an action packed romantic adventure for your life? Personally, I wanted the action and maybe even some romance. I concentrated hard on Jack Sparrow's kohl-lined eyes and Orlando Bloom's sweet brown ones. And then I blew the candle out.

_Excitement. I want Excitement and Adventure. I just need the monotony to end. Any change is a good one._

And then the room started shaking. Not exactly what you expect to happen upon making a wish. I could hear the glassware chinking together and the bowl of fruit on the island fall to the floor with a crash. Suddenly my chair flipped over and I found myself on the floor with a lovely view of the window.

"Holy. Shit."

I generally managed to curb my swearing but what was happening in the sky was absolutely freaky.

The stars were shooting every which way and lighting up the sky. It was by far the strangest and most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. There were balls of light streaking through the sky and I was on the ground in a very uncomfortable position lying dumbstruck.

And suddenly my kitchen started dissolving and the stars seemed impossibly close. So close that I almost believed if I reached out I could touch them. Being the awesome person that I am, I did. Just as my fingers brushed the black sky my whole body jerked and I went flying. I let out an extremely loud scream but maintained my composure as I tumbled through the air.

Alright, so I'm lying.

If my memory is correct I was shrieking like a banshee and flailing like a cornered turkey. I'm sure I was a frightening sight.

The only thing I can remember while falling was a sense of pure terror and regret that I didn't even get to taste my cake. And then suddenly the blackness ended and there was a loud splash.

Little did I know that I was going to have my wish granted, whether I wanted it anymore or not.

Happy Birthday to me.


	2. Chapter 1 Let's Dream

**Chapter 1**

I've always been very afraid of drowning.

It just seems like the most unpleasant way any human being can die. I'd rather it be quick then long and painful.

I can't exactly say what happened after the splash but I do remember panicking, flailing, and someone dragging me out of the water. My body was then roughly slammed onto the deck (for I'd been dragged onto a ship) and I found myself choking up salt water, which is extremely unpleasant, if you were wondering.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself looking into the eyes of… well I still don't really know who he is.

"Miss Masters!" He exclaimed sounding panicked. "You fell over the edge! I-I saved you!"

Blinking dumbly at this man I didn't know I replied with eloquence, "What?"

The boy continued. "You were leaning over the edge lookin' down at the waves and then suddenly you went stiff as any board I'd ever saw and tumbled right on over! My friends and I, we saved you."

I immediately sat up and found myself surrounded by a handful of wide-eyed sailors. It was then that I realized I was in a dress. Wait. What. The. Hell. I was in a dress? I clearly recalled being in an ugly pair of comfy sweatpants and my overly large sweatshirt before falling into oblivion.

"Um… Where am I?"

I always was the type to speak articulately whenever I felt like I was completely losing my mind.

The panic intensified on the nameless sailor's face. "CAPTAIN! She don't remember nothin'! CAPTAIN!"

I covered my ears in an attempt to shield myself from the verbal assault. A bearded man who I assumed was the captain was suddenly at my side saying things like: Miss Masters? Are you sure you remember nothing? Nothing at all? Do you know why you're on this ship? Where we're going even?

I wasn't too much help but in my defense I was still trying to figure out why I wasn't in my kitchen.

The Captain said slowly and kindly, "You're on this ship because you're visiting your uncle and cousin; Governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth. She's a few years older then you are. You're on this trip to come live with them."

Oh dear god.

The Swanns?

Elizabeth?

This was beginning to sound a lot like the Pirates of the Caribbean fanfictions that I read on occasion.

This was bad.

Before I could blink I'd be kidnapped, know how to sword fight, and every male would be panting after me.

I blinked.

I was still on the ship and I doubted that I could lift a sword. None of the men were looking at me with anything more then horror at my sopping state. Thank God.

But then what the hell was going on? This had to be a dream. And not a fun one at that. Screw adventure, I wanted to go home. Ok. Breathe in and out. This was going to be ok. I would play along and figure out how to make myself wake up.

I would not panic.

"Um, so why am I going to visit them?"

The Captain suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Well, Miss Masters there was a death in your household, see, and your brothers and father felt it best if you went to stay with another girl. That's all I know."

Oh, so now my mom was dead. This dream just kept getting better and better.

"My mom's dead?"

The Captain's face blanched and the crew looked rather uncomfortable.

"Yes, Miss Masters, you're mother was very sick."

"Oh."

There was a long silence before I started talking very fast. "My brother's are still Sam, Chris and Pete right?"

"Yes, Samuel, Christopher, and Peter would be you're three brothers Miss Masters."

Alright, so this dream had my life inserted into the movie.

Sort of.

I think.

I mean my mom wasn't ill or dying back in the real world. Well, I sure hoped she wasn't.

I decided then that I would go along with this. I would pretend to be 'Miss Masters'. After all, dreams could only last so long. I was going to wake up soon; most likely to Bonaparte staring down at me with his soft round eyes while lapping my face with his pink tongue. That would be far more pleasant then whatever this dream was.

"I have a change of clothes, right?"

The change of topic seemed to relieve the Captain. It was almost as if I had patted him on the back kindly and said, 'Forget the mental lapse. It's _all_ coming back.' That of course wasn't true though.

One of the sailors led me to the room that apparently belonged to me.

Upon entering, I was attacked.

"Oh my, oh my! I thought you were dead! How dare you do that to me, Rebecca Anne Masters! How dare you? I told you to be careful when we got on this ship, but you just had to lean over that rail didn't you? Just to spite me! Oh my, oh my."

I was engulfed in a tight and restricting bear hug by an extremely tall woman. She pulled me away from the hug and getting a good look at her I realized that she was not only tall but large as well; not in the fat way, more of a big boned and heavy set way. She had her shockingly red hair clasped in a tight braid down the back of her neck. She also had bright blue eyes, a large forehead and mouth, and high cheekbones.

All in all, she was pretty domineering.

"Miss Lovett," the sailor said nervously. "Miss Masters is having trouble remembering some things. She may not remember you."

"WHAT!"

The sound that exploded from her mouth was impressive. The sailor cowered and I flinched. It was seriously that loud.

She immediately shoved him out of the room, slammed the door and began fawning over me. I tried not to move a muscle in fear that she would explode again.

"Oh dear! Can't remember a thing, can you? Well, don't worry I'll fix you right up lovey!"

Miss Lovett, I soon discovered, had been working as my maid since birth. She had cleaned up my messes, bathed me, made my bed and done every other thing you could think of. She was certainly attached to the Rebecca Masters that resided in this dream. My mother had apparently been ill for years with something that "ate away at her, made her tired and wore her out". Sam, my oldest brother, was dearly fond of me but apparently we had gotten into a massive fight before I left.

It was rather hard to keep up with what was spilling out of her mouth.

She then began to brush my hair, or in my opinion tear it out. I tried to wrestle the brush out of her hands but she had the advantage of being much larger then me (and I was decently tall at 5'7).

"Ow! That hurts! Stop!"

Miss Lovett continued her vicious attack on my scalp and said, "See you haven't changed all that much. Still whine like a cat, don't you lovey?"

As she abused my scalp and tore away at my hair, I tried to contemplate what was going on.

I generally didn't stay in one dream too long over the course of a night.

Most were snippets here and there.

And they generally weren't this clear and whoever I was in them was never this perceptive. The last dream I'd had with this clarity was when I was running wildly around my house trying to escape a murderer that seemed to appear in every open window. There was something distinctly more frightening about this one though.

"Can't believe you do this to me just when we're about to arrive at Port Royal. Goodness angel, why couldn't you have fallen off the boat days ago? No, no, you have to fall out when we're only a day or so away. It's going to take a lot of work for me to make you presentable. And you went and ruined one of your nicer dresses. If I didn't love you, I would wallop you for being so careless."

I was beginning to regret that I had gotten better at figuring out what she was saying.

If she walloped me I would probably go flying like a rag doll. And she didn't actually seem as mad as she was pretending to be about having to make me 'presentable'.

In fact, I swear I could see some sort of maleficent gleam in her eyes when she said it.

"You owe it to me to sit quiet while I fix you up, don't you now?"

Hesitantly I questioned, "I do?"

"Of course you do!" She boomed. "You can't be frightening me all the time. Always, had a knack for getting yourself into a bad place. I blame your brothers and your soft father. Always had trouble saying no to you. You would bat your pretty blue eyes at him and say 'please' all sad and he'd give in just like that. Spoiled rotten, you are."

I had a sneaking suspicion that she had done nothing to stop the spoiling and had even helped perpetuate it.

After all, if she didn't spoil me then why was she brushing my hair and coddling me?

Perhaps, she thought pretending to be scandalized and pinching my ear made up for being soft herself.

The pinching and hair pulling brought up another problem. You weren't actually supposed to feel pain in dreams were you? It made you wake up because you had rolled out of your bed or had fallen asleep on your arm.

Despite this, I felt every harsh tug on my head and every little pain that came out of my sore ear. There was something very wrong going on.

So wrong, that I was beginning to suspect that this may not be a dream at all.

And if that was true then this was very bad.

Once Miss Lovett was satisfied with her work on my head, she proceeded to pull out what I assumed were bedclothes and tried to undress me.

Being nervous and really jumpy (what if she transformed into an axe murderer like Conan Doyle, who is one very sexy boy at my school, and tried to kill me), I screamed and tried to run away.

Obviously anticipating some kind of fight, Miss Lovett charged after me and managed to pin me down.

As she changed me with a steely grip on one of my arms, she sniffled piteously over the fact that I had run away from her. She blubbered sadly over how my fall must have really hurt me because apparently I had never been scared witless by her before. Scared maybe, but I had never run away.

I immediately comforted her in fear of a mass meltdown and she accepted my apology quickly and graciously. To make up for my behavior, incase there really was an axe nearby, I let her dress me up and get me into bed.

Settling herself down on the edge of my bed she said, "Now lovey, what story would you like me to tell you tonight. I heard some interesting ones from some of the crew. Can't tell you some of those though."

She told me stories before I went to bed?

What was I five?

"I'll tell you a pirate story. Always loved pirates you did."

Instead of telling her I had no recollection of this, which could mean more tears, I nodded encouragingly.

It wasn't a bad idea either. And it was strangely comforting to be lulled to sleep by tales of the sea, treasure, and mystery. Her deep voice spoke of impossible things and colorful people and I decided that despite most of the downs this dream had it also had its ups.

Because it was a dream after all.

Just a dream.

* * *

Review pretty please. :) 


	3. Chapter 2 Let's Be Awkward

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a loud yawn and a long stretch.

I rolled out of bed and landed on… wood?

I blinked blearily and glanced around. Oh my God. I hadn't fallen asleep on the kitchen floor. I was still trapped in this dream. Dream? But it couldn't be a dream. It was all too real. Miss Lovett was still here sleeping soundly on her cot and I was encased in some frilly nightgown. What was this? Where was I? Dream's ended, right? They didn't go on this long. This was insane. I had to be trapped in some pseudo-universe. And let me tell you I didn't like it one bit. I've always been the type that begs to go off to camp for weeks and weeks, and then freaks out upon getting there and cries desperately for home. My friend Kate always said that I made everything a complicated mess. Well, this was a mess that I intended to get out of. I wasn't sure how I would get out but there was no way that I was going to stay trapped here forever. I mean, I had to go home. I had just turned 18. I was expecting to go off to college not to some place that doesn't really exist. I was so getting out of here. Maybe if I fell off the deck again and into the ocean this would reverse itself. It was a stupid idea but it was worth a shot.

I crept slowly across the room. Just as I was turning the knob on the door Miss Lovett sprang up with a start.

"Rebecca Masters! Where on earth do you think you're going?" She dragged me quickly away from the door. "There are men out on deck. It certainly would not be proper for you to go out there dressed as you are. Come along now, we need to start dressing you. I spoke to the Captain earlier and he says that we should be arriving at Port Royal around midday. That only gives me so long and you must look stunning when they see you."

She pushed me down on the bed and went for the brush. I felt myself involuntarily flinch as the bristled menace neared my head. Once she was satisfied, she rifled through the many trunks that inhabited our room and pulled out a pretty blue dress. She handed it to me and when I slipped it on I was surprised by the nice result. It wasn't low necked at all, in fact it was kind of modest. But it looked very nice on me. It was a light blue and soft and very flowy. And if you haven't noticed by now my descriptive abilities pretty much suck but I can say that it made me look and feel pretty. And if that's enough for me then it should be enough for you. Miss Lovett then pulled my hair into some sort of up-do. I got very bored as the long dressing process continued and I felt a certain amount of pity for all of the girls in the period movies I had mocked. Honestly, it took forever to get ready. See that was why I needed to get back to the 21st century. I could get ready and look halfway acceptable in 5 minutes flat. This felt like 5 long, torturous, tedious hours.

Then she took out the shoes. No, these were not shoes they were death contraptions for feet. I let out a shriek when I tried to stand up and then tried to tear them off my feet. Miss Lovett reacted quickly and after managing to subdue my protests chastised me and all my apparent ridiculousness. Even though I think it was a perfectly normal reaction for someone who wants to preserve any feeling in their feet. As I sat on the bed feeling very insolent and pouty, there was a knock on the door. With a grand sweeping gesture Miss Lovett opened the door to reveal the Captain.

He smiled at us kindly and said, "We have arrived in the port Miss Masters and Miss Lovett. I hope you found your stay on The Mirage accommodable. Governor Swann, Miss Swann and the future Commodore Norrington are awaiting you deck."

Miss Lovett clapped her hands together excitedly and exclaimed, "Oh come along now sweet, time to meet your cousin. I doubt the two of you can recall each other. The last time you met was so long ago." Her face saddened suddenly. "Your mother was well enough to travel then."

Ok, so I'm still weirded out by this whole 'my mom is dead and you're off to live with other family' concept. Because, come on, she's my mom. She's not dead. Well, perhaps only temporarily until I figure how to wish myself out of here. I followed the Captain and Miss Lovett out onto the deck and just as we were rounding a corner the traitorous shoes I was wearing made me trip. I was prepared for a full smack in the face, which would probably result in a nosebleed and bruises. However, I never hit the deck. A pair of strong arms grabbed me and saved me from my impending doom. Dramatic? Maybe. These smashing arms jerked me upright and being extremely graceful I smacked into my savior's chest. I looked up into the brown eyes of Commodore Norrington. Can't say that was what I was expecting. I blinked confusedly and proceeded to try to awkwardly disentangle myself from him. He coughed and stepped back immediately. I straightened my dress and looked around desperately.

I heard the clearing of a throat and spun to my right just as an old man in a ridiculous wig said, "Welcome to Port Royal Rebecca."

* * *

The trip to the Governor's house was extremely awkward. Elizabeth and I exchanged awkward hellos and my self-esteem dropped into the negatives because how amazing looking she was. If I didn't know she was a decent person from watching the movies, I would have hated her. I mean, seriously, some people are so blessed with good looks it's disgusting. And then what's left for the rest of us? Nothing I tell you. All in all, I think we'll get along until I figure out how to get out of here. The Governor, or my kind of old uncle, seemed like a nice enough fellow. The Commodore and I didn't talk at all as I was given a tour around town. Every now and then he'd glance at me but whenever I'd look back he'd blush and look away. I was extremely happy when he was dropped off at a fort-like place. Lovely description, I know. 

When we arrived at Governor's house (which was really a mansion), Elizabeth led Miss Lovett and I up to our rooms. Miss Lovett left us when we arrived at hers to unpack and Elizabeth and I continued on to mine.

Elizabeth smiled as we reached the door and said in her perfect little accent, "I do hope that you enjoy your stay here with us."

I smiled and said with equal awkwardness, "Of course, I'm sure I will." And then in a poor attempt to be proper I continued, "It's too bad this couldn't have happened under different circumstances."

"Oh dear!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I do feel terribly sorry about that. I had initially been excited about the prospect of you visiting but it's so awful what happened. I have heard that you and your mother were very close."

"Oh, um, yes of course we were. But I've been prepared for it. After all, she was sick for a long time and we'd talked about it happening. So it was awfully sad but it wasn't a shock."

Alright. So that was me lying through my teeth. I had absolutely no idea if we even talked about my mom being sick at my house. And why couldn't I have Elizabeth's perfect accent and speech. Why was I cursed? Once we finally managed to get through the tedious small talk (most of which I pulled right out of my butt) I actually started having a nice time. So, Elizabeth was smart and pretty awesome in my opinion. I would probably even be sad to see her go when I left. I mean we're not best friends or anything but we're definitely clicking, which is helpful since we're going to be living together for awhile. She left me so that I could change for dinner (supper?). Miss Lovett came in and redid my hair and then we both headed downstairs.

Dinner was a nice enough affair. It was a bit boring but the food was nice. I, however, couldn't figure out which fork to use because we've only ever used 1 in my house. Odd I know. Elizabeth and I then retired to talk in the… I'm going to say powder room. It was a nice enough conversation, dry maybe, but what can you expect when you're suddenly living with a stranger. This dream was taking a turn towards boring waters and I didn't like it all.

* * *

The not so real dream took a much more interesting halfway through my first day. I had been occupying myself by searching the house for some sort of secret passage or door that would lead me back home. So far, I was failing miserably at my task. It was very boring to be confined to this house all day and there was only so much exploring that I could possibly do. Then the doorbell rang and I could have screamed for joy. Someone new to talk to! It was improper to talk to the servants for too long, Miss Lovett fawned too much, and Elizabeth and I were still in the getting to know you and all that jazz phase. When the laconic butler opened the door and who I assumed was William Turner entered, I decided I could salvage this day. He did bear a striking resemblance to Orlando Bloom, which made me lose my breath for a split second. I mean it was like standing in the presence of a celebrity, only he was a blacksmith. 

"Hello!" I exclaimed. "Can I help you?"

Will jumped and looked rather guilty. "Oh, I, no."

Quite a catch this one was.

I smiled easily and said, "I'm Rebecca Masters, Elizabeth's cousin. I'll be staying here indefinitely. And you are?"

He shifted nervously and said, "William Turner. I am the blacksmith's apprentice. I was waiting to see Governor Swann for measurements for a sword he wants made."

"For himself?"

I didn't really see the Governor as the sword slinging type. Maybe, the tea sipping type or the crumpet munching type.

Will smiled slowly and said, "No, for Mr. Norrington. He is to become Commodore and it is a present for him."

Oh. So the man I'd thrown myself on wasn't Commodore yet. Which made me wonder how close I was to the start of the movie because I really didn't want to be around when it all got started. The film was exciting but there was no way in hell I wanted to get caught up in an undead pirate adventure. No offense to the aforementioned undead pirates.

"So when is the Commodore becoming Commodore?"

Will gave me a rather confused and measured look and said warily, "In about a months time."

I smiled falsely and said in a forced voice, "Sweet. So I only have a month."

Will continued to look adorably confused. "A month for what, Ms. Masters?"

Damn. I needed to start keeping my thoughts to myself. Was my isolation from anyone to talk to causing me to voice my thoughts to anyone who would listen? This was getting bad.

"You can call me Rebecca and as for what I said about the month thing. Forget I ever said it."

I received the careful look again. "If you wish, Ms. Masters."

"Rebecca."

"Of course," There was a long pause before he got out, "Rebecca."

I smiled at him feeling pleased. "Mr. Turner, or can I call you Will?"

He seemed to consider it. "Yes, you may call me Will if you like."

"Great. You know I feel the start of a beautiful friendship coming on."

Will looked nervous much like my best friend Hannah had when I had uttered the very same phrase. I, however, smiled happily. I was going to live it up while I could. After all, I only had a month to figure out how to get out before this place disintegrated into an adventure. An adventure I really wanted to avoid.

I would find out later though that I never really had a choice in the matter. I was getting an adventure whether I damn well wanted it or not.

* * *

Review! 


	4. Chapter 3 Let's Freak Out

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I really appreciate it. And as for the question concerning what movie, it takes place a little bit before and during the first.**

**Chapter 3**

It was the day before the initiation of the Commodore as Commodore and I was having a panic attack.

I admit I had gotten a little lazy in my search for an escape but it was only because life here was just so easy and comfortable.

I was even starting to like tea.

My needlepoint, though, was still pretty miserable. I couldn't seem to sew anything without stabbing myself.

I had also been getting attached to the people who inhabited this place. And I mean really attached. See, I can make friends fairly easily because it isn't too hard to pick up on what interests someone and what doesn't. Ergo, I've always been really good at adapting to people. Not situations though. Just people. Though people generally entail situations, now that I think of it.

Well, whatever. Back to what I had been saying though; I was freaking out.

As annoyingly perfect as Elizabeth was, she had been growing on me. There was something about her that was just likable. And she seemed to like me too. Or at least, she seemed amused by me. She was always inquiring about my odd accent and odd manner of speech. Which really aren't so weird you know. I talk like any normal American teenager (minus 'like' every other word, I'm from New England! Meaning I say 'wicked awesome' every other word.).

Despite her being 21, she was always perfectly happy to talk to me. This may have to do with her never having another girl to talk to as a child. I, however, won't look too closely at it because I enjoy her company.

The Governor was nice for an old way out of my century chap. He was very concerned with polite society and all the codes that went along with it, which proved problematic for me. I was used to being able to trip or walk down the street without being stared at and judged. And as the Governor's niece everybody was watching me.

I had to have Ms. Lovett sit me down and conduct a little talk on how I should act, when I accidentally gave a really attractive kitchen worker a once over. That was apparently not allowed. Who knew?

I had also managed to force the dashing Will Turner into a tentative friendship.

I may have started by manipulating him by talking about Elizabeth a lot but after a few weeks he got mildly comfortable with me hanging about his shop. Which was quite a feat in itself with polite society and Miss Lovett always riding my butt.

Will was a cool hands-on guy. I knew he was finally enjoying my company when he asked if I wanted to learn how to sword fight last week.

He's already regretting that he ever asked.

I apparently lack any skill whatsoever in the art of sword fighting. Just like I suspected I would so many weeks ago. Why couldn't I wield a sword? If I'm going to be trapped in some sort of pirate adventure, I need some sort of weapon of defense. Running can only get you so far and I only took Kunfu for two years.

Basically, I was so screwed when tomorrow reared its ugly head.

I continued panicking for the rest of the day. Right before bed, Elizabeth finally asked about why I had been periodically running to my room to scream into my pillow. Well, she didn't know about the screaming into the pillow part. Only the running away thing, that I was getting very good at in the stupid shoes I had to wear.

"Rebecca?" She questioned her brow crinkled. "Are you feeling quite alright?"

I responded very quickly, "I feel awesome! Amazing even! Why do you ask?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose and she said smiling, "You're an awful liar Rebecca."

I winced. "So I've been told."

There was a prolonged silence and I realized she was waiting for me to spill my guts. That was rather presumptuous. I would not break. Well, not completely anyway.

"I just have one of those creepy feelings that something bad is about to happen."

Well put, if I do say so myself. I hadn't revealed that I knew exactly what was going to transpire after the Commodore asked to marry him and she fell straight into the ocean.

Pats for Rebecca.

Leaning in Elizabeth replied, "I must admit that I've had a rather odd feeling myself. It is as though something grand will happen soon."

I blinked. "Right. Grand."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "These are the times when I feel as though you are hiding something from me."

I nodded and said intelligently, "Uh huh. Well, that's awesome and everything but I'm exhausted. In great need of sleep. So much so that I might just collapse on the floor because it looks just as comfortable as my bed."

This was a lie of course.

My bed was heaven in all its plushiness.

"You are lying!" Elizabeth exclaimed accusingly. "I think you know what happens before it does at times. I know that sounds perfectly absurd but there are times when something slips out of your mouth and I just think you must know things that we don't."

Just like the soup at dinner tonight. That was embarrassing.

"And you have been sneaking off as well!"

I let out a snort and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come now, Rebecca. You think I don't notice when you suddenly disappear from the house. Why do you think Miss Lovett never searches for you? I've been making up excuses for weeks."

Wow.

This was quite a blow to my sneaking skills.

I had been perfectly sure that no one had noticed. My ego began to deflate and I began to curse the fact that I was living with someone who noticed everything.

It really wasn't fair.

"Therefore," She said placing her hands on her hips. "I believe that you owe it to me to tell me where you have been running off to."

Um.

Well, this was going to be awkward.

Elizabeth was obviously in love with Will. All right, so it wouldn't be obvious if you hadn't watched the movie but she blushed whenever he was mentioned, which had to indicate true love.

Will was blatantly in love with her too.

I had even managed to get him to admit it to me a few days ago.

I almost regret it now.

It can make an average girl feel vaguely sad and discontented when a beautiful blacksmith goes on and on about the perfection and imperfection of his love interest. This doesn't tend to happen to average girls. I told Will this and he called me daft for calling myself average. I'm guessing he was referring to my weird speech. That made me very non-average here in Port Royal.

"Er. Well, I've been hanging out with Will."

There was a pause.

"WHAT?"

I resisted the urge to cover my ears. Why were these old century people so prone to sudden, loud and violent outbursts?

Elizabeth's face had flushed red in what I assumed was shock.

Maybe anger.

I couldn't actually tell. But damn was her face like a tomato.

"What in the world do you mean by hanging out?"

Her voice was in a higher pitch and I suddenly wished that 21st century talk wasn't so ingrained in my head.

"Like talking, you know. Being in the presence of another human being you enjoy the company of."

Elizabeth's face began to un-flush itself. "Oh, I see. The two of you are friends then?"

She looked like this was an odd thing to be asking and I had to assume that boys and girls weren't bestest friends nowadays.

Or then-a-days, I suppose.

I shrugged awkwardly. "I guess so. I mean we aren't wicked close or anything. Kind of like you and me. We're still in the getting to know you phase."

Elizabeth was suddenly smiling again. "It's so hard to stay angry with you when you talk so strangely."

"You know, you're the one who talks weirdly."

"Of course." Elizabeth agreed with mock conviction.

I scowled. She was going to be mocked too.

"So, why'd it bother you?" Ha. Take that Swann.

Elizabeth flushed again. And didn't reply. Rebecca one, Elizabeth zero.

"Do you like him?" I had adopted the annoying sing song voice that my 6 year old cousin Jennie used whenever she saw me speak to anyone of the male gender. She even did it when I talked to her father, who was my uncle. She was clearly sick in the head.

"No!" She snapped. "That's rather improper of you. Will is a blacksmith."

"A very ugly blacksmith." I intoned with sarcasm dripping off every word. "Besides, the Commodore seems interested in you."

At that, Elizabeth laughed. "That is preposterous. Mr. Norrington is quite taken with you Rebecca."

Um. Let's all let out a big, What?

"What?"

Elizabeth smirked. "Oh, honestly Rebecca why are you so daft? He always makes a point to be around you when you attend the same social gatherings."

Oh, wow.

Doesn't that just spell out head over heels.

He stood near me at 'social gatherings'.

I'm sensing true love coming on.

"If the Commodore could choose between the two of us, he would choose you. You're the Governor's daughter."

Elizabeth's face soured and I congratulated myself with another point.

We argued like an old married couple for a few more minutes before I ran away covering my ears and shouting. An effective way to end an argument, if I do say so myself.

As I curled into my bed, the dread of the next day came on sharply. I wished desperately to go home but there was no earthquake or anything to indicate that it was granted. Damn it.

Just before falling asleep I could swear I heard the sea whispering and someone humming.

I think I was officially going insane.

* * *

Review! 


	5. Chapter 4 Let's Faint

**Chapter 4 **

I've changed my mind.

Corsets, not shoes, are the work of the devil. Or some evil being that enjoys watching me in pain. Governor Swann apparently had the jolly old idea that both Elizabeth and I needed corsets. Now in the movie, only Elizabeth got one. I suppose it would be unfair if only she had to suffer through it. But honestly, I really didn't care about what was or wasn't fair at the moment due to the fact that any air that should be going to my head had stopped. So, in my defense I wasn't really thinking. Miss Lovett had managed to reduce my waist size and made my chest far more prominent then I was used to (wow I had boobs now…). Really, did these people think I wanted to walk around looking like a tart? Only this dress was far too expensive to be worn by a tart. All the same, I felt extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable when I came out of the sanctuary of my room. I couldn't hide anymore.

"Oh, Rebecca you look lovely!"

I turned to see Elizabeth looking at me happily.

"Um."

I've never been good at accepting compliments. And I looked lovely? Why thanks Elizabeth. You only look like a freaking movie star. But really, lovely's just fine. Not that I'm jealous or anything ridiculous like that. Just stating the facts.

"We must hurry. You've made us late."

That wasn't very nice. I had only tried to escape twice. That put us behind maybe ten minutes. We weren't going to be late. We just might not get there on time.

Elizabeth and I walked down the big-railed stairs and I saw Will looking up at us. Damnit I remembered this scene. I couldn't look half as graceful as her coming down. I proved myself right when I tripped off the last step. Snaps for Becca.

"Oh, Will I had a dream about you last night!"

Alright, I'm not sure if she actually said that since I was still recovering from my disgracing fall. Will, however, was red and muttering and the Governor looked a little embarrassed so I could infer what had taken place. Why was everyone so awkward? Why couldn't Will just exclaim that he loved Elizabeth who would consequently shout out her undying love for him. They could then get married and have disgustingly beautiful children. And it would put me out of the misery they put me through because they aren't together. I mean why do I have to deal with it? It makes me feel all awkward and jealous. But I like them so I deal with it. And scratch that I'm not jealous. Really.

Suddenly, Elizabeth had grabbed my arm angrily and was dragging me out to the carriage. Yes, I get to ride around in carriages. It would be pretty sweet if my noise wasn't hypersensitive to the smell of the horse shat. Too bad. Elizabeth was fuming angrily over something I didn't know about.

"Why on earth can't he just call me Elizabeth?"

Oh, so that's why she looked like she was going to go all Texas Chainsaw Murderer on someone.

"He's obviously shy."

She gave me a somewhat dirty look and said, "Since when do you go offering advice on anyone of the male gender. You didn't even know that the Commodore fancied you."

Ouch. Beast. "That's because he doesn't fancy me. God."

That may have come out a little hostile.

Elizabeth's pretty brown eyes narrowed. "He is always staring at you with a slightly mooned expression!"

Mooned? What does that even mean???

"I bet he'll propose to you!"

Ha. Her face blanched and what looked like a mix of horror and shock passed over it. These were the times that I actually enjoyed my superior knowledge. Before she could retaliate Governor Swann and Miss Lovett stepped up into the carriage and we were on our way. I couldn't help but notice the evil chain gleaming around Elizabeth's neck. Maybe if I reached over and ripped it off everything would take a turn for the better. Somehow, I doubted this. I was beginning to think that something had it in for me. So what if I wished for adventure. I obviously hadn't really wanted it. Had I pissed Fate or some strong force off? I swear I didn't mean to. I apologize! I closed my eyes and wished.

Nothing happened.

My apology is officially rescinded. Take that you evil forces.

"Rebecca we've arrived."

I attempted to follow Elizabeth out of the carriage daintily. I didn't fail too badly this time. I was actually pretty proud of myself. We walked around talking and nodding and being all around great Port Royal citizens. Frankly, it was pretty boring and embarrassing because the rich people seemed to like voicing their observations about me. It was always, 'Rebecca you're accent is so funny', 'Rebecca I saw you trip are you quite alright?', 'I see the hot weather here isn't agreeing with you is it?'. No damnit. It wasn't agreeing with me. My weirdly fair skin (I'm Irish and Italian, though I don't know if that explains anything) did not tan. Oh no, it burned. And the Caribbean weather was making me sweat a lot. But, hey, thanks for commenting on it. That makes me feel so much better about myself.

"Governor, Miss Swann, Miss Masters, and Miss Lovett."

We all turned to see the Commodore standing straight as ramrod looking as serious as ever. Did he ever smile?

The Governor and him fell into a man to man conversation about manly things while Elizabeth and I stood awkwardly off to the side. Well, I did. She looked fine. I was fanning myself desperately and taking in short breaths because of the god-awful corset.

"Miss Masters."

I turned to see the Commodore standing in front of me. Elizabeth and the Governor must have walked off while I was fanning myself. Miss Lovett had occupied herself by engaging in a conversation with the town gossips. Stupid people. They should know better then to leave me by myself. The last time they did that I was accosted by a scary old woman who clung to my arm and whispered things about magic. I have a tendency to attract people like that.

"Commodore."

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. "I cannot say that I am Commodore yet Miss Masters."

I shifted and muttered, "Well, you will be soon."

He continued to look at me bemused and said, "I actually have something of a serious nature to discuss with you Miss Masters."

Oh great. "Fantastic. And you can call me Rebecca."

"Rebecca," He began nervously not looking at me. "I am of the age were I am coming into a great position. And this new promotion has brought into sharp focus that this is an age that I should be settling down at."

Holy crap. Maybe Elizabeth was right! Maybe he was moony! This was bad. I mean it wasn't like the Commodore was unattractive (quite smoking actually as a fallen and somewhat disgraced officer in the second installment in my opinion) but I totally didn't like him like that. And I do not get boys. Only he's a man. Which is kind of like making a bad situation worse. Great.

"You are very close to Elizabeth. How do you suppose she would feel if I proposed?"

Inside I did I happy jig. Only he looked slightly sad and melancholy asking me, which was really queer.

"That is an amazing idea!" I exploded. "Awesome. Smart match. Very smart match."

Who was stealing lines from the movie? Not me.

"Yes, it appears that it would be. I felt I should make you aware of my intentions as her closest companion."

Closest companion? We'd known each other for about a month. Was she somewhat of a best friend pariah due to the fact that her dad was Governor. I would have felt sorry if I didn't know that everything would turn out perfectly for her. I mean she gets to go on an adventure, meet pirates, wield a sword, and in the end she gets the hot guy. Damn her. Before the Commodore could continue on, he was dragged away to prepare for the ceremony. I quickly found Elizabeth and we stood waiting for it to begin. My breaths had been getting increasingly shorter and I was beginning to feel a little dizzy. This obviously wasn't boding well for me.

The ceremony ended and Elizabeth went off and some elderly gentleman began talking to Miss Lovett. Miss Lovett was clearly not enjoying the recently widowed man's advances and I could only watch amused. And then due to the fact that I have the attention span of gnat, I wandered off.

Alright, I snuck off.

In all honesty, I really wanted to be down at the docks when Elizabeth fell into the ocean and Jack Sparrow saved her. And there was also the fact that I wanted to see Jack Sparrow. He is after all insanely hot. Perhaps even more so then Will. Sneaking out to see Will had gotten me somewhat familiar with my way around town so I found the docks without too much trouble. I might have gotten lost once. But I'm going to carefully erase those frightening 5 minutes from my memory. I panic easily. Oh, it's hot I know.

It was then that I happened upon the deck where Jack was talking to the two slightly dumb guards. Not that I didn't find the guards amusing. I was even a little sad that I had missed the whole conversation where Jack confused them. Oh well. I'll take what I can get.

"And then they made me their chief."

Time for Elizabeth to come tumbling down. Stupid corsets.

Wow. It was pretty amazing to watch someone fall into the ocean from so high up. Jack rolled his eyes at the incompetent men and plunged in to save her after handing them his effects. I, of course, would have jumped in too but my corset would have cut out breathing and my dress would have made me sink to the bottom of the ocean and the world would never see Rebecca Masters again. I can almost hear the violins in the background.

Jack suddenly exploded from the water. He proceeded to drag Elizabeth on the dock and I figured it was my queue to rush over. Jack slit of the corset and I moaned in jealousy as it came off her. Some people had all the luck.

"Never would have thought of that."

I interjected suddenly, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

That was odd. I don't generally feel a huge need to bust out movie quotes. Queer.

The two guards spun around. "Miss Masters!" They exclaimed horrified. "Aren't you supposed to be at the ceremony?"

"Yes…" I may have sounded a tad guilty.

"Have you ever been to Singapore love?"

Jack Sparrow was looking at me with a bemused expression and raised eyebrows. And man he was hot. He looked amazingly like Johnny Depp but somehow more piratey. Ok. I really can't explain this. But his lovely kohl lined eyes were making my legs weak. Ew. How romantically sickening is that? I was never one to admit my love for romantic things. My friends at school actually found me a bit cynical. I only gave off my 'love sucks' vibe because I wished I were cynical about it all. Secretly, I was beginning to suspect I was a warm and melted marshmallow on the inside. If not, why did I cry during Titanic and Braveheart? And why in the world did my heart flutter whenever I watched the "You had me at hello," scene during Jerry Maguire. I was a hopeless romantic. And I hated it.

"Um. Nope."

His eyebrows rose further and I shifted feeling more then my usual awkwardness coming on. Elizabeth was spluttering to life just as the stream of red guards started to tear down the dock.

Jack's attention fixed back on Elizabeth and he reached for the medallion. "Where did you get that?"

The guards and the Commodore came to sudden halt before us. I was a bit dazed though so I didn't really catch the exchange. And it wasn't because Captain Jack Sparrow was watching me with his really gorgeous eyes. Pretty brown eyes… Um. I mean he was looking at me with his shitty brown eyes. And was thoroughly unattractive while doing so. I was musing about how dung colored his eyes were when suddenly he was shackled with chains and being led away. Oh crap.

"Commodore!" I shouted running after them. "You can't really intend to kill the man who's responsible for saving Elizabeth."

The Governor looked shocked to see me. "Rebecca? This man is a pirate!"

"Pirate or not he saved her life!"

The Commodore shook his head and said, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Jack smirked and shot out, "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

It was then that I tripped and screamed. It had been far too long since my last accident. I should have seen this coming.

This dragged everyone's attention away from the shackled pirate and Jack muttered, "Finally."

Before I could process what was going, I felt cool metal snap around my neck and I stumbled back into Jack.

"Put down your weapons." His voice came out somewhat amused but with a harsher tint.

The weapons were lowered immediately and the Commodore, Elizabeth and the Governor all looked on with horrified expressions.

"My effects please."

The effects were handed over and he gave me a cheeky smile. "If you would love."

Feeling somewhat pissed off I snatched them from him and replied sarcastically, "Why of course_ Captain_. And don't call me love."

His eyebrows went up and he let out a grunt when I pulled his belt too tightly.

"Easy on the goods love."

_Love._ I was totally not in lust with him anymore. Stupid pirate.

"I think you're disgusting." Oh. I just used my ice witch voice.

"Sticks and stones love. But really do you?" He said his face leaning in closer so that I could feel his hot breath. "Because I find you very lovely."

I jerked backwards at his sudden proximity but he used the chains to snap my head back towards him.

He slowly ran a finger down my cheek and whispered, "Lovely blue eyes."

He suddenly whipped me around again. My god. Was he trying to give me whiplash?

"This will be the day that you will all remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

He proceeded to throw me at the guards and I watched in dazed amazement as he flew up into the air spinning. It was completely awesome to watch. I have absolutely no clue how none of the gunshots hit him. I mean really now. All of the excitement was rushing painfully to my head. And suddenly I couldn't breathe at all. I let out a gasp and stumbled backwards.

Two arms encircled my waist and I heard someone call out, "Rebecca!"

The dizziness intensified and I felt myself whisper something unintelligibly before the world went black.

Let's hope it stays this way.

* * *

Review!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5 Let's Be Damsels in Distress

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I truly appreciate it. :)**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up. All too soon to.

I'm not saying that it isn't pleasant to wake up in a fluffy bed with maids swarming around. I mean it's pretty sweet actually. But I felt sufficiently groggy, meaning I had no idea how much time had passed since my fainting fiasco. See I have never actually fainted before in my life. I always assumed that only the damsels in distress fainted. And contrary to the impression Port Royal seems to be getting, I am _not_ a damsel in distress. I never fainted or had my life threatened until I came to Port Royal. This place is cursed.

Or maybe, I'm cursed.

"What day is it?"

Molly, one of the many maids, gave me a sympathetic look and said, "It's the same day as it was when you fainted Miss. Just later at night. Almost time for you to turn in actually. Terribly awful what happened to you with that pirate. I'm guessing it's the shock that did you in."

"Actually, I think it was the corset."

Another sympathetic look. "If you say so Miss."

"I am not a damsel in distress!"

Um, that may have come out sounding a bit like a violent outburst. Which really isn't like me due to my people pleasing issues. Needless to say, Molly looked a little scared.

I quickly tried to backtrack. "You see it's just that ever since I've come here it's been mess after mess. And I'm generally pretty well put together. Except when I'm not. And it's kind on distressing to always be in some situation where I'm fainting or being threatened by a pirate."

Molly smiled politely while giving me a 'you're slightly off your rocker' look. Hm. I figured bringing up Jack again would grab her interest.

"I'm just so shocked by what happened."

If that wasn't a bunch of crap then I don't know what is. I'd known all month what was going to happen. Sort of.

She immediately shot forward. Apparently the gossip monger was now ready to talk to the Governor's crazy niece.

"Why yes Miss! Everyone has been talking about how you were threatened by that pirate."

"Yes," I said adapting a somewhat faraway tone to my voice. "It was pretty scary. Did they catch him by any chance?"

Molly nodded vigorously. "Caught him down at the Blacksmith's shop. They found him knocked out and the Commodore led him off to the jail. Great man that Commodore is."

"Yup. Great guy."

Her eyes took on a much sharper look then the normal lightheaded one I was used to her having. "Yes, the Commodore proposed to Miss Swann. Did you know?"

Awkward much? "Yeah, I did."

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "How would you know? Did he tell you before he asked?"

This was almost as bad as my grandmother interrogating me about every detail of my life; love life included. Both Molly and my grandmother would be sorely disappointed though.

"Uh. Could you turn off the lamps. I'd like to go to bed."

The disappointment was evident on her face and I couldn't help but feel she would be back to get me later. Creepy.

"Of course Miss."

As I lay in bed contemplating the day, my mind kept wandering back to a certain pirate. I didn't even mean for it to happen. I'd be thinking about something perfectly innocuous like flowers and then out of nowhere Captain Jack Sparrow would step on the flowers and then slide a finger down my cheek. Stupid bastard. What if I really liked flowers, huh? And he was spoiling my thoughts about them. Will was now officially my favorite guy ever.

I had just fallen asleep (maybe) when suddenly I was being shaken awake.

A frantic Elizabeth looked down at me and shouted, "Rebecca! Wake up you clod! A canon ball was just fired into the house and you slept through it! Wake up right now! I have no intention of letting you die."

I moaned and rolled out the lovely bed. I landed on the floor with a very loud thump.

"Get up!"

Elizabeth dragged me to my feet and before I could trip again we were running. We sprinted down the stairs. It was exhilarating to say the least. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as we ran across hall just as the chandelier crashed down behind us. We got into the hiding room and Elizabeth swiftly locked the doors.

"What are we going to do?" She exclaimed panicking.

"Calm down!" I said grabbing her hand. It was a totally friendly gesture. Only she squealed loudly and I realized that in my fear I had put a death grip on her relatively delicate hands. I let go quickly. "You are going to go hide in that closet and when the one-eyed pirate and the creepy one open the door you will shout 'Parler'. I am going to go find Will, in a desperate attempt to stop this before it starts. Got it?"

"We can fight them!" Elizabeth exclaimed running towards the swords over the mantle.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even try. They're just for show. Besides I'd wind up killing both of us if I tried to fight."

Ignoring me, Elizabeth grabbed at the swords. In the midst of my panic and confusion I was rewarded with the comical sight of Elizabeth trying to undo the swords. So, she wasn't perfect enough to do everything now was she. Ha.

Elizabeth ran back to me. I blinked at her cautiously and suddenly felt my stomach knot painfully. Was it because I missed dinner or because despite my flares of jealousy I really did like her and would miss her when she was gone? Well. I'm not exactly one to spend loads of time analyzing and deciphering my feelings so I pulled her into a tight hug and ran for the window. I heard the closet door click and not being to help myself I flipped over the edge of the rug that she slid on. I was then scaling down the side of the house with the use of a few well-placed bushes and drops. I then proceeded to run as fast as I could down to where all of the really wild stuff was taking place.

It was probably not one of my finer ideas. Running into the lion's den, I mean. I could have had a nice time on the ship with Elizabeth but I was thoroughly expendable and Barbossa probably didn't have two pretty dresses. I would be the one who got stuck dining with the crew naked. Sweet. I say that sarcastically.

"My god Will where are you?"

I have a tendency of talking to myself when I panic or get nervous. It lands me in severely awkward situations sometimes. Like when my principal Sister Mercedes (evil nun) caught me doing it in the hallway. I received her classic cold 'oh you teenagers amuse me so' glare. That was hands down one of the most frightening experiences ever.

I continued searching for Will while narrowly avoiding sharp objects and death around every corner. And I'm only exaggerating a smidgen when I say that. Thankfully, Fate cut me a break and just as something heavy shot by my head I saw Will.

"WILL!" I screamed loudly.

And just as he turned around someone grabbed me. I must have "Damsel in Distress. Come after me!" emblazoned on my forehead. Because the person who grabbed me was none other then one of Barbossa's scary and disgustingly dirty crew members. This was such a cliché. I get trapped in POTC and someone drags me off to hurt me. The first flicker of fear disappeared when I realized that like in all the stories Will would come dashing to my rescue and take me away with my honor intact. My extreme panic picked up again though when the alley started getting darker and longer. Around the point that the scary pirate pushed me against the bricks, I realized Will might not be coming to my rescue. The other pirate had probably knocked him out.

"Why 'ello sweet."

_"Close your eyes and pretend I'm hurting you."_

_I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh come on Sam. When am I ever going to need this."_

_Sam's blue eyes narrowed and he said condescendingly, "Becca you are a girl. You aren't an ugly girl. Boys like girls. Some guys are creeps and you're my only sister."_

_If he hadn't been such an ass during his speech I might have melted a little on the inside._

_"Are we at an agreement?" I nodded grudgingly. "Alright. The place to go for is the balls. That hurts like hell when you get smacked there. Trust me. You need to slam your knee upward as hard as you can. To break someone's ears cup your hands and then clap them over their ears at the same time. Other than that get as close as you can and kick and gouge and scream like hell. Got it?"_

_I gave him a wry smile and made a move to knee him. He flinched back quickly and I let out an amused chuckle (cackle…)._

_He rolled his eyes at me. "Ok so you get it now."_

Had that previous conversation never happened I would have never damaged my brother's hot friend John in his lower region or escaped the pirate. However, John had grabbed from behind when I thought I was home alone making eggs. He got a spatula to the face and a knee to the groin. John wouldn't talk to me for days. But going back to the pirate situation, I kneed him in the balls by reflex and when he doubled over in pain I took of running. Which is something I seem to be doing a lot of. And I don't even like running. It's one of those things that registers in my mind as bad. I continued running while trying to avoid the gunshots and tune out the screaming. Before I actually realized where I was going, I came upon the door to the fort where I knew the Commodore and Governor were. I slammed on the door and a frightened officer opened and pulled me inside.

"Rebecca?"

I spun around to see the Commodore looking at me with a horrified expression.

"What in the world are you doing out here? The city has been overrun with pirates. You should be safe in the Governor's house."

Feeling slightly indignant, I snapped, "No offense. But it's not really that safe." And then it hit. "Oh my God. Elizabeth."

The Commodore came closer. "What happened to Elizabeth."

The horror and shock of what had happened over the course of the last hour or so started to sink in. I slid down to the ground and shoved my head between my legs and started breathing hard.

The Commodore knelt beside and demanded, "What happened?"

"I just had to run. And Elizabeth. They have to have her now. And I had to get here. Oh my God."

"They have Elizabeth?" He sounded drained and tired. But then he froze. "Rebecca what happened to your nightgown?"

I blinked and looked down at it. It was dirty and smeared with the blood that had probably been all over the pirate. There was also a large rip down the sleeve.

Um. Shit?

"What happened Rebecca?" He sounded almost pleading. Which was way out of character. "Please tell me what happened."

"It's really ok!" I exclaimed pulling away from him. "Seriously it's fine. I got away easily. Someone just grabbed at me."

The Commodore's jaw tightened and his eyes shut. I suddenly felt bad. I'd never considered him much of anything then a nice enough (though very awkward) guy to be around. But he obviously cared about my well being. Probably due to the fact that he was marrying the girl who isn't really my cousin.

"Commodore," I said softly. I touched his arm and his eyes snapped to me. "I'm fine ok. Tired and little shocked. But everything will work out."

He continued to look away from me. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Elizabeth was right. If maybe he did like me. He obviously liked Elizabeth more due to the proposal but maybe he was attracted to me. I wasn't attracted to him like that but he looked so sad and I felt myself go all gooey inside. I'm an awful closet sap and I wasn't used to guys maybe liking me. Having three brothers can do that. But the Commodore wasn't an evil gross guy like Captain Jack Sparrow. He was nice and now he was sad because I'm an idiot whose choices lead to impending doom.

"James," I whispered taking his hands in mine. "It will be fine."

His eyes snapped open and he grasped my hand tightly. We locked eyes and he stared at me intently. And then because my life is always looking for a way to make matters worse, someone cleared their throat. We both turned to see an officer with raised eyebrows watching us.

"Commodore the Governor wishes to speak to you."

"Yes of course Gilette." The Commodore replied straightening. "Gilette please lead Rebecca to Miss Lovett."

"She's here?"

The Commodore smiled slightly at me. "She arrived awhile earlier. She's quite a force to handle."

He proffered a hand to help me up. "Don't I know it. Thank you Commodore."

"James."

I blinked. "James."

He walked off and I turned to Gilette who was watching me with a shrewd and bemused expression. Perhaps the encounter between the Commodore and I could be construed as mildly suspicious. He kept glancing at me on the way to the room and I could feel myself getting more and more pissed off. Stupid judging tard.

"He's practically engaged. So stop with the judging looks."

"Yes," Gilette said slowly. "_Practically_."

By tomorrow I will be known as the tart of Port Royal.

My god. I am a damsel in distress! Why do I fail?

Why me? Why?


	7. Chapter 6 Let's Go on an Adventure

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed. I bask in them, good or bad. However, for anyone who reads this, I'm going away on vacation from this Saturday and the whole continuing week. And my laptop won't have Internet. So another chapter won't go up for awhile. Apologies to those who enjoy this!**

**Ta-ta for now,**

**Remembrance Lane**

**Chapter 6**

Miss Lovett was going to kick my ass.

And the worst part was I was beginning to think that I deserved it. Who in their right mind was stupid enough to run out of their house during the middle of a pirate raid and right into the arms of an almost engaged Commodore? Who you ask? Why it was me of course. There are times when I honestly don't understand how thick I can be. I have an awful tendency to ruin what could have been a nice situation. Dan Marshall, my brother Sam's best friend, is one of those situations I've messed up. And I didn't even smack him in the head or knee him in the balls too. Actually, I might have kissed him; totally accidentally of course. And that might have been the somewhat nasty thing Sam had said to me on my birthday. Something to the effect that I should wish that Dan ever liked me back. When I don't like him at all. Well, not like that whole like him like him type. In my defense, I hadn't meant to kiss him. It was one of those freak accidents where someone trips, the other tries to help, and both wind up screaming pressed up against each other on the floor. Only my lips kind of broke their fall on his face. On his mouth to be exact. So yeah, my life is pretty much awkwardness abound. That happened a week before falling into Magic Land and we haven't spoken since. Obviously, since I'm in Magic Land but not before this whole mess either.

Seriously, why do I bring these things upon myself?

The morning after the Midnight Rendezvous Disaster, as I've taken to calling it, Miss Lovett was still berating me for acting like a tart.

"Good gracious Lovey! Why do you do this to me? Must you cause me to take years out of my life worrying about you're well being?"

It's seems to have become my official goal in life.

"You better hush that mouth of yours! I have a wanting to smack you in the head."

I really need to learn how to internalize my thoughts.

"You have to know what people are going to be saying about you. They're going to be saying, 'That Miss Masters is a black hearted tart. Look at her trying to steal the Commodore from her cousin.'"

"For the last time, I'm not interested in him!"

"Oh, of course you're not. Why would you ever want the man who has been mooning over you since you tripped headfirst into his chest."

My god! What is it with mooning? There is nothing remotely romantic about tripping into someone. Is that code for 'I want you so much it hurts sometimes' (I severely miss Scrubs)? Hm? I'm a klutz! I trip into lots of people. I've tripped into Elizabeth and Will and you don't see them getting googly eyed over me.

Miss Lovett flashed her blue eyes at me. "And then you need to go get threatened by that pirate! You know what I've been hearing?"

"What?" I demanded snappishly.

"I've been hearing," She said dramatically. "That that pirate put his hands all over you and you didn't even protest."

"Oh come one!" I exclaimed. "He was threatening my life! What was I supposed to do? Ask him if he wouldn't mind holding me a little less close for propriety's sake?"

"Yes!"

"He had a chain around my neck!"

"You did not have to lean into him!"

"I did not lean into him!"

"Yes you did! All of Port Royal saw it with their own eyes! "

"Port Royal saw me having my life threatened!"

Miss Lovett's lips had begun to tremble and I was starting to get that nervous sinking feeling. This argument couldn't go on much longer. I would say something stupid and she would have a meltdown and then I would have to comfort her. This was starting to turn into a very vicious cycle.

Luckily Gilette chose to open the door before it could start and said, "The Governor has requested you presence in the town square."

We both followed him out of the room silently. As we stepped up into the awaiting carriage, a rather disturbing thought came to mind. I had to figure out what the heck I was going to do. Would I stay comfortably in Port Royal awaiting the adventure's end or would I join Will and Jack? I desperately wanted to choose the first but something stopped me. Maybe it was the latent part of me that was actually dying for an adventure. I honestly don't know. But before I could stop myself I was asking if we could make a stop at the Blacksmith's shop. I quickly adopted the façade of Miss Lovett's beloved 'Lovey' so she relented. When we finally stopped, I sprinted inside to see Will's master unconscious in his chair with a bottle in hand; not that that was anything out of the norm. I quietly snuck into Will's sleeping quarters and filled one of those sword delivery bags with what I hoped were his smaller pairs of trousers, shoes and shirts. I was ready to do this.

Oh my god. I was freaking out though.

I braced myself for the events that would transpire next and climbed back into the carriage while making a flimsy excuse about the bag. We finally arrived the Town Square, which resembled a disaster/destruction zone. In the middle, the Commodore and Will appeared to be in a very heated discussion.

Will flared up and shouted, "That's not good enough!" He then slammed his knife right into what I assumed was the map. Poor map.

But good job Will. I'm glad to know exactly how you feel. About time you opened up in fact. However, the rest of the bloody town knows too. That's what happens when you explode.

As we edged closer to the two pissed off alpha males, I heard the Commodore, or James I guess, say, "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

No of course Will's not the only one who cares for Elizabeth. Because every freaking person who exists likes Elizabeth!!! Myself included. Gah, why is she so perfect?

Will proceeded to storm away in a dramatic exit and I knew there wasn't much time left for me if I was going to go through with this. I was going to go through with this. I hoped. The Commo-James smiled politely upon seeing me and I decided this was my one shot to pull anything off.

I was going to pull a damsel in distress. Purposefully.

I was going to make myself faint. This was a sad, sad day in my life.

I smiled back at James but then stopped short and fanned myself vigorously. I breathed in and out quickly but faintly before letting my body teeter dangerously. I stumbled a little and then my eyes rolled back into my head and I crumpled into a heap on the cobble stoned ground. There were shouts and before I knew it I was being shaken 'awake' by Miss Lovett.

"Lovey! Lovey? Wake up you stupid child! I am so sorry about our little fight. I meant none of it! Now open your eyes!"

I allowed my eyes to flutter open and a blinked blearily and slurred out, "The heat is so awful."

Miss Lovett dragged me to my feet and snapped, "Get back all of you! Get back I say! Rebecca dear is going back to the carriage."

The Commodore's face came into my view and he asked worriedly, "Rebecca are you quite alright?"

I smiled slightly and said, "Bad last few days. And awful weather."

His brown eyes looked warm and concerned and I felt very bad for fooling everyone, especially him. He was looking at me all nervous and like I was the only person there. I immediately punched the butterflies in my stomach and closed my eyes while Miss Lovett dragged me into the carriage.

After a few minutes of her fussing, I said, "Miss Lovett, I'd rather like to see the pirate who's causing me all this burdensome stress."

"Would you now?" She said with a derisive snort. "You aren't going anywhere near that blasted pirate."

"Yes I am! I am going to go see him! Alone! I need to do this. It's a closure thing. I have to go see him alone. You must let me, please!"

My exclamation came out far more impassioned then I had intended and Miss Lovett relented quickly. She was really bad at not giving me what I wanted. Why didn't I have a Miss Lovett back in the real world? Why? When the carriage started and I was sure I was not going to be disturbed, I whipped out the clothes I needed and started fumbling with all the knots and bows in my petticoats and dress. Stupid old century clothes. After what felt like a lifetime I managed to disentangle myself from these hideous torture contraptions. I then pulled on Will's clothes… that were about a million sizes too big. Alright, that might be an exaggeration but they felt huge on me. I knotted one of his belts around my waist tightly and pulled down his hat as far as I could. Hopefully I looked like a womanly boy. Yeah. Right.

I hopped out of the carriage while it was still driving and ran as fast as I could to the fort or dungeon place where they were holding Jack. When I arrived there, I was a panting and sweating mess. For good measure I scooped up some dirt and smeared it all over my arms and face. Lovely, I felt absolutely disgusting.

I slipped in to the fort quietly and proceeded to silently move down the stone stares leading to the place where Jack was being held. I pressed myself up against the wall and listened intently to the voices below.

I heard what sounded like Will say, "I can get you out of here."

It was now the perfect time to make my entrance.

I stepped in and questioned dramatically, "And how's that Will? They key's run off."

Both men's eyes flew to me in surprise and I could tell Will was trying to size up who the heck I was, while Jack was looking warily at me. Wow, my costume must be pretty good and I was turning into a line stealer.

Will's eyes narrowed then widened and he exclaimed "REBECCA?"

"Hush!" I said. "Someone will hear. But go ahead. Explain how you can get him out with the proper leverage and all that jazz."

"Those are my clothes." Will stated sounding confused. "Why are you in them?"

I rolled my eyes. "I took them."

"How?"

"Really Will," I said feeling exasperated. "We're running out of time. Get the pirate out of the cell and let's be on our merry way."

"Let's you say, love."

My eyes narrowed and I turned to the infuriating Captain Jack Sparrow who had chosen to open his annoying mouth.

"Oh shut up." I said irritated. He raised his eyebrows in return. "Listen Will, you need me to come. I'll explain it all to you later. Ok?"

Will considered me for a second and nodded slowly.

Jack's deep brown eyes appraised Will and he asked, "What's your full name lad?"

Will looked up and responded, "Will Turner."

Jack's eyes peaked with interest. "That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will agreed.

Jack nodded and muttered, "I see." He shot up and continued on quickly, "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will reached out his hand and they both shook it. "Agreed."

Jack grinned. "Now get me out of this cell."

Will immediately got to work and within about 30 seconds Jack was out and free.

"We have to go." I said feeling mildly forgotten. "Someone will have heard that."

Jack's lips curled into a smile as he looked at me and he said with a cheeky grin, "Not without my affects. Wish to help me with them again, love?"

My face turned what I'm sure was tomato red and I snapped, "No. My name's Rebecca not love."

"If you say so. _Love._"

I refused to listen to the primal urge that was telling me to either beat him or attack him. Instead I glowered at him as he grabbed his affects. Stupid dirty attractive pirate. Oh crap. Subtract attractive out of that last sentence.

Will turned to me and asked, "Rebecca? What are you doing?"

It was time to spill. Well, half spill. He couldn't know about the whole from the future bit. He'd write me off as mad.

"Will, I know what's going to happen. You need me to come with you, ok? I can't really go into it right now. But Miss Lovett, the Commodore, and Governor think I'm here for closure so let's pretend I'm kidnapped by you and the stupid pirate. Got it?"

Will's brow crinkled. "You know what's going to happen? How is that possible?"

"I can't explain all that right now. We need to go. But here's something if you don't believe me. I know Jack called you eunuch during you're little sword fight. So could we head off? Adventure time!"

Will smiled slightly still obviously disturbed. "You hate adventures Rebecca."

I cringed and said darkly, "I know I do. Trust me, I know."

* * *

Review! 


	8. Chapter 7 Let's Meet Tortuga

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I have finally returned from my family's skiing escapade. When not typing this, I discovered that I could actually ski. Fun times. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it even though I'm not really sure what to make of it. Thanks again!**

**Remembrance Lane**

**Chapter 7 **

Running from the Royal Guard, in what will be a successful attempt to commandeer a ship isn't nearly as glamorous as you would think.

It brought forth a few harsh realities that I had been trying to ignore.

First off, I lacked any kind of stamina that I would need over the course of this horror story in the making. I was on the leaner side due to a fast metabolism and taller frame but I wasn't particularly muscled. This was a product of my steadfast refusal to participate in sports, merely because my father wanted me to. Petty, yes, but I am only human.

Second, I was beginning to realize that journeying with two men would be no picnic. How would I go to the bathroom? Or sleep? Will was the perfect blushing gentleman but I had a strong inkling that Jack wouldn't be quite as courteous.

Pirates really were terribly romanticized.

"We're going to need a ship." Jack's rude voice broke through my internal thoughts and I fought the urge to glare at him. He really had a nasty habit of bringing out my meaner side. And I was a pretty non-confrontational person. I thrived on successfully avoiding fights. However, when one was unavoidable I was always the victorious party in it.

Looking at the Dauntless, which really was daunting, made me squeak out, "We're stealing that ship?"

"Commandeer." Jack said with a shake of the head. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

"I'm aware." I replied snippily.

"One question about your business, boy," Jack said ignoring me and turning to Will, "Or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

Will's response was quick and vehement. "I'd _die_ for her!"

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Oh, good. No worries then."

The rest of what happened was something of a blur. I'm not sure how we managed to do it but I actually got to experience the bubble of air under the rowboat as we traveled under water. The thing was, though, that I wasn't actually doing any walking. Both Will and Jack were far taller then me, so if I had tried to walk with them I would have drowned. Which would not have been pleasant. Ergo, I had been safely fastened to Will's broad back. Had I felt even the remotest romantic feeling toward Will, this would have been really awkward. My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and I had a death grip on his neck. Every now and then he would politely ask in a choked voice for me to loosen my grip. I would comply but then a few minutes later I would be choking him again.

"This," I stated resting my chin on Will's shoulder, "Is either brilliance or madness."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied easily. As if I didn't know that clever little remark was coming. Knowing the future had its perks.

"Will?" I questioned softly.

He glanced back at me and asked, "Yes? What is it Rebecca?"

"How the heck do you intend to get me up the side of a ship?"

It took a lot of shoving, pulling and heaving on Will's part but I did manage to climb up the ship. He was well aware that I wasn't the most graceful being due to many mishaps in the sword shop. On one awful day I thought I had cut off his ear. I had missed. Barely.

Once we were all safely on the ship, Jack walked forward in a sweeping and graceful motion and exclaimed to the sailors onboard, "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!"

I winced internally before Will shouted, "Aye! Avast!"

The look of disdain Jack shot Will and Will's confused face was comical. I stood in the back hoping that no one would recognize me.

Gilette who was standing amongst the chortling soldiers stepped forward and said snidely, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the harbor."

I resisted the urge to interject that I was present too. I mean it wasn't fair that everyone kept forgetting me. I might not be the most interesting or helpful person to take on a pirate adventure but I was still here. It was a little rude and demeaning.

Jack grinned and cocked his pistol. "Son," his tone came out almost condescendingly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Jack and Will then proceeded to leave me to force the sailors off into the lifeboats. I plopped down on the deck wallowing in pool of self-pity and loathing. I poked at my thighs feeling particularly out of shape and sighed. This wasn't going to be nearly as much fun as I'd hoped. I was already feeling hungry and most of the muscles in my body had decided to rebel against me. They seemed to be saying dejectedly, 'Why on earth did you stress us so much, Becca? Now we shall make you pay!'. And I couldn't really blame them either.

Jack materialized out of thin air at my side and whispered, "How good would you be at swinging over onto the Interceptor, love?"

I was feeling too depressed to even bite his head off due to the addition of love at the end. "I would most likely lose my grip on the rope and then plunge into the ocean, where I would consequently drown."

Jack nodded and said sagely, "I assumed as much. Well, looks like you shall be swinging over on me back."

That jerked me up out of my misery. "No way in hell."

He gave me a long look. "Are you always so… difficult?"

"I try my best." I replied.

"William," He shouted. "Our lovely lass has decided she would prefer to swing on your back. Can you handle it?"

It. I was not an it. I am a person, who has feelings and dreams. Stupid pirate.

I shot Will my best pleading and lost look and he sighed and nodded. Soon enough the Interceptor was approaching. As the red coated men darted onto the ship, I secured myself on Will's back and we were off. He stumbled a little upon landing on the solid ground and I fell off his back into an ungraceful heap. Jack laughed when he saw me lying sprawled on the ground and I wished him the most painful death possible. My lack of coordination was not something that should be mocked and laughed at.

Jack sauntered up to me and said in what appeared to be a nonchalant voice, "Could you do me a favor, love?"

I glared up at him and said, "Maybe."

"Lovely. For the good of this excursion and ship, I'm going to have to ask you not to touch anything or do anything stupid. Savvy?"

I flushed red. My god I hated him so much. I gave him a dirty look and stood up and stalked away with whatever dignity I had left. I was sitting by myself, alone and fuming, when I heard Will let out a shout. I turned to see that Jack had done the thing where he steers the wheel a certain way so that that big bar swings around and catches Will in the stomach. At the moment, he was hanging precariously over the evil and endless ocean.

I walked over to hear the beginning of Jack's little speech, "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday." That was very kind and helpful. I'm sure Will really liked him now. "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?" I let out a horribly offended noise at me not even being considered any help and Jack turned to glance at me. He gave me a wink, which only served to infuriate me further and continued. "So, can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will accepted the sword Jack proffered him, after he was safely back on the boat and questioned curiously, "Tortuga?"

Oh crap. Tortuga.

* * *

Jack breathed in deeply and with a flourish presented us Tortuga. 

"Tortuga! It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Will glanced around warily and replied, "It will linger."

I merely stared around the barbaric island astonished. Everything seemed to be covered with a fine layer dirt and everyone was running around while screaming and drinking. I'd never been to a more disgusting or fascinating place. Girls tramped around in ripped and revealing dresses and none of the men had any eyes in focus. People lay spread out on top of each other in various states of drunkenness. It was the homeland of drunkards, whores, and all around shady characters. And I could only stare on in shock.

"I tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted!" Jack proclaimed with a wide gold toothed grin.

It was then that a lovely girl strutted up to him. "Scarlett!" He said with a smiled. She promptly slapped him and turned on her heel. His look of confusion almost made me melt. He looked like a kicked dog. "Not sure I deserved that."

A very pretty and pissed off looking blond walked over a minute later and his grin went back in place. "Giselle!"

She cocked her head and asked innocently, "Who was she?"

Jack's brow furrowed. "What?"

The name less girl slapped him hard across and turned to me. She eyed me carefully and said, "Stay away from this one. All he leaves you with is an empty bed and lots broken promises."

She then stalked off as well.

"I may have deserved that." Jack muttered with a shrug.

I blinked at this lout of a man and wondered how many other girls he had reason to be slapped by. I was sure it was an infinite amount. We continued on to look for Gibbs. Will kept a firm grip on my arm after I almost murdered myself by tripping on the uneven cobblestones. Looking around at all of these people strewn about over the streets made me feel very sad. This had to be the loneliest town that I had ever been to. We then arrived at a dingy looking barn. We stepped through the muddy slushy stuff to find Gibbs sleeping with the pigs in the last stall. Jack raised his eyebrows and picked up a bucket filled with water. He then dumped the bucket all over the sleeping and smelly man.

Gibbs awoke with a start shouting, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" His eyes took us all in and froze on Jack. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

Jack launched himself into another one of his confusing dialogues. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye." Gibbs agreed with a smiled. "That'll about do it."

I gaped at them furiously and exclaimed, "That makes absolutely no sense."

Jack turned to me and said with a sympathetic look, "No, love. It wouldn't to you."

"I am not your love." I snapped anounciating every word.

He gave me his soft 'I'm ignoring you' grin and turned back to Gibbs who was also giving me an odd look. Feeling vindictive I grabbed the pail and filled it with more water. I then tossed it on Gibbs.

"Blast!" He shouted shocked. "I'm already awake lass!"

"That," I said in a dainty tone. "Was for the smell."

He made a move to say something else but considered what I said. He then shrugged apathetically. Ha. I won. We made our way over to a delightful little tavern that was filled to the brim with people that I would have avoided in the real world by crossing over to the other side of the street. Jack left Will and I to talk with Gibbs but not before giving me a pointed look and saying, 'Keep sharp.' He seriously thought I couldn't fend for myself. I may have inhabited the nicer part of suburbia but my dad constantly took me to the city so that I wouldn't go all soft. Therefore, I had some sense of self-preservation. Will and I stood side by side warily watching the chaos that surrounded us. An extremely overweight tart sidled up to him and started pushing herself up against him. His look of complete horror was thoroughly amusing.

I couldn't help snickering and Will glared at me. "This isn't something to laugh at Rebecca."

"Oh it isn't?" I questioned innocently. "Because I think this is hysterical."

My gloating was cut short when a graying and sleazy looking man grabbed my butt.

I stopped short and smacked him in the face. Will glared at the man but chortled to himself when he turned back to me.

Looks like William wasn't the perfect gentleman I'd always pictured him as.

My glares subsided after a few minutes and I couldn't help but giggle with him. Will really was the perfect guy to hang out with. I smiled at him and gave him a slight nudge with my hips. I nodded over to another girl who was eyeing him and he actually blushed. This godlike creature blushed. He was clearly not used to female attention despite his blatant gorgeousness. He then nodded at another shady character that seemed very focused on my man outfit. This continued as something of a game while we waited for Jack and Gibbs to finish their secret discussion. When I saw them clink their glasses together, I knew that the game was done and that I had won for the second time that day.

"I win!" I cried gleefully.

"No, no." Will said with a shake of the head.

Before he could find anyone else Jack was at our side grinning. "Gibbs here has agreed to help us find a crew mad enough to sail to an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

He must have enjoyed saying that.

"Now to our lodgings."

Will and I followed Jack and Gibbs as they led us back to the barn. Once we arrived, Jack grabbed my arm and steered me away from Gibbs and Will. I threw Will a panicked look but Gibbs was already leading him somewhere else.

Jack stopped in front of an empty stall and murmured, "Gibbs felt that since you were the only lady present you should have the best accommodations. Bad luck comes otherwise." He gestured to a nearly clean pile of hay. "Your bed, love."

With a sigh I yanked my arm out of his grasp and flopped down on the hay. It wasn't too comfortable but it was better then sleeping with an animal present. I rolled over onto my back to see Jack gazing at me with a most peculiar expression that I couldn't even begin to read.

"What?" I snapped at him nervously. I hated being stared at for long amounts of time.

The corner of his mouth turned up into a crooked grin and he said before leaving, "Sleep well love."

I watched him go feeling oddly curious and mildly empty. Unfortunately, my sleep wasn't dreamless. It was filled with jumbled clips that didn't fit together quite right. I saw the Commodores kind and sad face before it flashed to the sea, which was raging horribly. I then saw Elizabeth wide eyed and staring and Will's face in a grimace of pain. Someone laughed in the background as this terribly mixed up slide show continued on.

I blinked at the images confused and then they all dissolved. I was standing in a black room surrounded by many different people.

The maid, Molly, asked concerned, "You quite alright, Miss?"

Miss Lovett exclaimed sounding anguished, "Look at the mess you have yourself in now lovey!"

Will twirled a sword and said in his even, comforting voice, "Remember to concentrate Rebecca."

Elizabeth shook her golden hair and said, "Moony. Absolutely moony you silly clod."

Barbossa deigned a glance at me and then smiled. He reached into his pocket. "Like an apple lass?"

Suddenly, the Commodore grabbed my hand and said, "It has been brought to my attention that which I have not yet accomplished."

And then I saw Jack leaning against the wall with his casual grace. He smiled at me. He walked over slowly and stopped just before me. He barely glanced at the Commodore who still had my hand.

He touched his own rough palm to my cheek and said, "You know what to do love. Take what you can and give nothing back."

He stepped away from me and threw his arms out wide. "What shall it be love? What is it that you really want?"

And then he disappeared.

The others surrounding me began to press in closer. Their lips were not speaking but creating an unintelligible buzz. I closed my eyes and covered my ears and all I could feel was them pressing around me. However, the pressure increased tenfold and when I opened my eyes I was surrounded by water. I let out a scream and the water filled my lungs.

I woke up gasping and shaking. A fine sheen of sweat covered my body and I curled up into a tight ball. The dream was most likely meaningless but whenever I shut my eyes I saw Jack's dark, almost black, eyes boring into mine speaking a question I didn't know the answer to.

_What is it that you really want?_

* * *

Review! 


	9. Chapter 8 Let's Make Enemies

**Apologies for the wait. I had a period of total blankness on what to write and then my laptop chose to be a beast. Hope you all enjoy...**

**Remembrance Lane**

**Chapter 8**

I found myself in a particularly nasty mood upon waking up.

I never fared well unless I had a large amount of sleep circling in my system. And my frequent nightmares from the previous night left me in a black and desolate mood. I awoke on the hay grumbling and moaning. It seemed to have grown even more uncomfortable since the previous night. I really missed my soft pillows and toasty covers. I glared unforgivingly at the dry and hard hay as I tried to stand up. Every inch of my body felt cramped and coiled. When I stood up, I could swear I heard every single bone in my body crack, which was an extremely unpleasant noise. I rubbed my eyes and blinked blearily around.

"Rebecca?" a voice softly questioned.

I turned around to see Will looking at me in concern. However, upon taking in my appearance he burst into laughter. I felt my face flush and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry!" He said in between bouts of laughter. "But you're covered in hay. You have it everywhere. Come here. Let me help you."

Too tired to think of a mean response to him, I merely scowled and plopped down in front of him. He set to work picking the hay out of my hair while I leaned back against his legs. They were too hard to be considered comfy but I was so tired it didn't even matter.

"Up you go now." Will took one of my arms and pulled me to my feet gently. I let out a grumble of protest and tried to sit back down but he wouldn't let go of his now steely grip on me. He steered me out of the barn to where Jack and Gibbs were standing talking.

Jack nodded at Will but laughed when he saw me. "Sleep last night love?"

I felt myself starting to come awake as I snapped, "No."

His smile only widened and I had an awful suspicion that he had to know that he was the main reason I couldn't sleep. After my oddly freaky and weird first dream, they had progressed into more normal territories. However, they all seemed to feature Jack. And I didn't like this one bit. He was a stupid arrogant man who had decided to torture me not only when I was awake but when I was asleep too. I really despised him. Bloody pirate.

I followed the three men silently as they set off. I was eventually dumped off on a deck where I was 'To sit quietly while we search for a crew', and I was asked as well to please do nothing stupid.

I looked out at the ocean gloomily and thought back to the cold, though safe, New England home I was so far away from. I leaned over the edge of the roughly wooden deck and let my hand glide over the water. My fingers created soft ripples and I felt oddly calm looking at my muddled reflection in them. I smiled a little and the water seemed extremely less scary now that I'd actually reached out and touched it. However, a face appeared in the water. Not quite what I was expecting. I also recognized the face that was smiling placidly at me. It was that creepy woman from the second movie. Tia, I believe her name was. Tia Dalma. Well, this certainly was creepy. Unable to restrain myself from doing the completely idiotic thing, I leaned forward. Her smiled widened as I got closer and just as I was about to lean my whole body jerked.

For what felt like the millionth time, my body plunged into the water.

Something seemed to be pulling me down and I could feel the water pressing against me. And to complete this, I heard someone laughing. This was apparently the pattern of my life. Freak out, calm down, plunge into water, and go mad under water. Once I finally decided to accept this, maybe I could find a more positive outlook on things. I squeezed my eyes shut and decided that I was sick of this. I was going to let the water suck me wherever it wished.

Apparently, though, my choices and feelings meant nothing because I felt a pair of arms encircle me and drag me up. The water seemed to whisper a goodbye just before my head broke the surface. I hadn't realized I needed oxygen until the water clogging my throat was released and I lay on the wooden plank gasping for air. I was coughing horribly and sopping wet.

I looked up into the equally soaked face of Jack Sparrow and he said in a painfully annoyed voice, "Did you have to go and almost drown just to spite me? I ask you not to do anything stupid and you do it. Or are you really just attractive to danger?"

His rant continued on longer but I lost track of what he was saying. I blame his perfectly luscious mouth. It was looking particularly enticing during his rant. I then proceeded to freeze up. Perhaps my lust for the pirate captain was not as dead as I would have liked. Lust was all it was anyway. He was a egotistical, annoying pirate. He was lustable not loveable. This was perfectly stupid. Why was he occupying so much of my mind? It was ridiculous. He was a life ruiner.

I glared at him and spat out, "You are ruining my life."

His eyebrows shot up and he exclaimed, "Are you daft? I just saved it."

"I didn't fall in!" I seethed. "Something pushed me. I swear. I was just making ripples in the water. And then that Dalma woman's face popped up in the ripples and something knocked me in."

His eyes hardened. "How do you know her?"

"I know things." I said purposefully vague and evasive. I then sprang up and walked away from him.

He caught up to me quickly and grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Miss Masters, I would deeply appreciate it if for just once you would be straight with me." I opened my mouth to protest but me made a motion to silence me. "I have not questioned why you have joined us on this delightful journey nor have I demanded to know why you say odd things at odd times. So please, if you would explain yourself to me in this most opportune moment."

Explain what? The fact that I was born hundreds of years later? That I lived in America during the 21st century? That his life was a grand old movie to me? I think not.

And just like always, I let the 'most opportune' moment slide past me.

I merely narrowed my eyes and thinned my mouth. Jack sighed and his grip loosened on my arm. I suddenly became hyperaware of how close we were standing. If I had wanted, I could have leaned forward and kissed him. Wow. That was way off topic. Let's try and forget that last thought. Seriously, I fail at life.

Will chose to save me as usual though, "Rebecca? Rebecca! You're absolutely sopping!"

"I wasn't aware." My voice came out vaguely dry and sarcastic.

Will shrugged of his jacket and proffered it to me. I gave him an odd look. I was still having trouble getting used to Will's whole "gentleman-ly" persona. None of my (very few) guy friends in the 21st century offered me their jacket. They only did it if they decided to take pity on me when I forgot a jacket in below zero degree weather. And even then it was done grudgingly. Yet here was Will offering me his jacket when I would probably be dry within minutes due to the million degree heat. He is the most perfect guy ever.

"Rebecca please take my jacket." I gave him a funny look and he pulled me aside looking strained. "Your clothes. They have become rather, well, look."

I glanced down at myself. My god. Everything was all see-through and sticking to me. I immediately snatched his jacket away from him and put it on. He looked relieved and I felt embarrassed. I turned to glare at Jack, who had given no indication to the inappropriateness of how I looked, but he only smirked at me. I seethed internally as I stormed away from all of them. Will followed me and took me by the arm and gently dragged me back. It was then that a bunch of dirty looking homeless people lined up in front of us.

Oh wait. That's the crew.

"So this," I exclaimed dramatically. "Is your able bodied crew?"

Jack rolled his eyes and made a dismissing motion at me with his hand. "You, sailor!"

Gibbs gave a nod and said, "Cotton, sir."

Jack nodded and spit out quickly, " Mr. Cotton do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

I snickered while Gibbs said uneasily, "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Jack gave his patented confused look and disgusted look when Mr. Cotton opened his mouth. "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

The parrot squawked out, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

The creepy little bird then flew off his shoulder and landed on my head. I let out a dissatisfied noise and tried to brush him off. The stupid bird clamped onto my shoulder instead. Mr. Cotton looked nervous and opened his mouth indignantly.

The delightful birdie snapped, "Dead man tell no tales."

"I think that means he likes me more than you," I said somewhat pityingly while Mr. Cotton looked on confused.

"And what's the benefit for us?" I glanced around because the voice was obviously female. Oh, I had forgotten about Anamaria.

Jack strode over to her and tore off her hat to reveal her very long and uncombed hair. She was very pretty though. She let loose some kind of snarl at Jack and smacked across the face. The resounding noise lasted much longer then the other two slaps had. I had to congratulate her on a job well done.

I smirked at Jack and asked, "Now I'm guessing you didn't deserve that either?"

Jack gave me a pained look and replied, "No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria was glaring extremely sharp and pointy daggers at him.

"Actually," Jack began only to be smacked again. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Ana and I both said. Jack shot me a terribly pained look. I could only smile.

"You'll get another one." He said quickly

Anamaria nodded vigorously pointing a long finger at him. "I will."

"A better one." I added with a smile.

Jack nodded happily. "A better one!"

I smiled angelically and pointed at the Interceptor. "That one."

"What one?" Jack's relief vanished. "That one?!"

I nodded at him solemnly.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pinched my side as he agreed, "Aye that one."

I let out a shocked screech and threw a punch at him. He easily caught my arm and still smiling steered me away from Ana, who was looking quite pleased with herself.

"Why is it," Jack questioned. "That you feel the need to drive me bloody mad."

I shrugged. "Boredom?"

"Captain?" Jack turned his attention to Gibbs, who had come out of nowhere. "It's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard. Far worse with two."

Jack turned his dark stare to me and replied, "Something tells me it'd be far worse not to have them."

I swallowed slowly and he merely smiled darkly.

* * *

I settled myself down in Jack's captain chambers and looked about the room. It was dark and wooden and full of maps and gadgets. Everyone else was outside dealing with the onslaught of the storm. Anamaria had been extremely angry at Jack ordering me in. She had taken to me badly when I didn't do anything to help set the ship off. It wasn't like I could have helped though. First, I know nothing about ships. And second, it's not like Jack was letting me do anything. She appears to think that some favoritism is going on. And it is not. Jack thinks I'm incompetent and I think he's vile. It truly wasn't fair. He was the reason that the one other woman aboard hated my guts. 

The storm raged on outside violently.

I raised myself up from my place on the floor and walked over to the window. I rested my head against the cold glass and closed my eyes. A terrible bout of homesickness hit me and I suddenly felt like crying. I missed my house, my bed, my family and my dog. A tear slowly slid down my face. As the storm got louder, I started crying harder. What did I really have here? A dead mother and a family that had sent me away. The storm started to calm and I began wiping at my face. With the storm cooling off Jack could come in at any minute. I sighed when I saw my reflection and tried to cool my blotchy red face and swollen eyes.

I heard the door open and froze.

Jack's heavy boots walked slowly over to me. "You alright love?"

I nodded not turning away from the window. He settled his hand on my shoulder and slowly turned me around. I felt oddly unattached to my body as I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His hand slid up my neck and onto my cheek where he traced the wet streaks on my face.

"What has you crying love?" His voice came out deep and rough and I felt my stomach drop.

"Nothing." I attempted to sound bored and uninterested. My voice, however, chose to betray me and it came out soft and wispy. Which sounded really weird, mind you.

His other hand came up to rest on my cheek. It was strangely comforting to feel the rough patches on his hand stroking my face. Feeling nervous, I ducked away from him and started to walk over to his desk. What happened next shocked me. Just as I reached the lovely mahogany colored wood, his two hands grabbed me by my waist and spun me around. I opened my mouth in shock as he pinned me to the desk. I could feel every inch of his hard body pressed into me and my eyes slipped shut. His head, which had been buried in the crook of my neck, raised up to look at me. His eyes had gone almost black and he tilted my head up to his. His eyes flickered to my mouth and he leaned closer.

It was then that the door swung open.

"Jack the men—well, what do we have here?"

I quickly pushed Jack off me and turned to see Anamaria looking at me with a disdainful expression. She drew herself into an impressive stance and glanced between us.

"Spose I should have guessed." She bit out darkly. "Not making your little girl work or help, aye Jack? Wouldn't want to put strain on your lovely little rich whore now would you?"

My mouth fell open in shock and Jack snapped, "It's not your place to be saying anything Ana."

Ana glared. "Oh, it isn't? Is it Jack?"

"No," He said his eyes narrowing. "I don't think you should be passing judgement when you're familiar with the same position."

Ana looked like she had been slapped and shot me the dirtiest of looks before storming away.

"Pay no mind to her." Jack said with a shrug. "She's just bitter."

He made a move to step closer to me and I shouted, "No way!"

"What?" He exclaimed his brown eyes widening adorably. No, stupidly.

"There is no way that that will happen again. I don't even know what I was thinking. I was lonely and you took advantage of the fact that I was sad and crying. So back off."

His eyes narrowed at the tone of my voice and he sharply asked, "Oh, so that's the way it is, love?"

"Yes," I replied my voice coming out dripping with ice. "That's the way it is."

"So you would be telling me, you didn't intend for that to happen. Ever?" With each word he came closer until he was standing right in front of me.

"Yes," I said nervously.

"Mhm," He said sarcastically. "So you never wanted me to do this?"

And then we were in the same position as before. Meaning, way closer then was really necessary.

"Correct," I said my voice coming out weakly. His close proximity and smell was making me woozy.

His hands brushed along my collarbone and my head tilted back involuntarily.

He pulled back suddenly and I looked at him dazed. "You really look like you mean that love."

He smirked at me and I let out a frustrated noise and sprinted out of the room. I slammed the door behind me and stormed across the ship's deck.

"Rebecca?" Will questioned, walking over to me looking concerned.

"My life fails." I moaned dropping my head into my hands.

He gave me that 'you're crazy' look and a sympathetic pat on the back.

"I hate pirates."

"Aha," he murmured soothingly.

I really hated this place.

A pirate's life for me, indeed.

* * *

Review! 


	10. Chapter 9 Let's Lose Our Morals

**Sorry for the obnoxious wait but my flimsy excuses are a massive research paper (which is still not finished), quite a lot of projects, and a lack of time to do anything. So here is my excuse for an update… hope you enjoy and try to ignore any of the mistakes in it!**

**Chapter 9**

Everything had become increasingly awkward.

I was avoiding Jack and Anamaria like my life depended on it, which is pretty hard to do when trapped on a ship. There were only so many places you could hide from two people who were hell bent on finding you. I was beginning to think that Ana's dislike for me was bordering upon obsessive hatred. She was always glaring at me or saying something catty. And one morning she almost took me out with a rope. I don't care what Will says. She meant to throw that scary thing at my head. It was intentional damnit!

"Honestly, I bet she's poisoning my food as we speak!"

Will rolled his eyes and continued manning the deck. Or at lest I think that's what he was doing. "She isn't poisoning your food Rebecca."

I glared at him. "You don't know that. She could be! And when I drop dead after eating that disgusting junk that you call food, you'll be sorry you rolled your eyes at me."

Will laughed at me and said, "You're ridiculous."

I glared at him even harder. "You are a terrible friend. You're a traitor."

We lapsed into a silence until Will chose to break it. "Rebecca," his voice came out soft and serious. "We have not discussed, well, why you needed to come since you said you had to. I have not pressed you about it. In fact, I have been waiting for you to tell me but I don't believe you will. Will you?"

I sighed. I'd been expecting this. I wasn't even too sure why Will had been putting it off for so long. I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the deck. I led him down to the chamber where the crew slept and sat down on the floor. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. How do you tell someone you're from a different century? Well, let's see, you start by not doing that. Because telling leads to bad confrontations and lots of weird questions. Those were two things I really didn't want to deal with.

"You need to promise that you won't think that I'm crazy," I said looking at him seriously. "You're one of my few friends here and if you go ballistic on me I might die. I might even toss myself off this boat. Because I need your support. So if you do think that I'm nuts, pretend that you don't. Please?"

He was giving me that look again and I began to wonder if my rant had been unintelligible. "Alright."

"I… can see the future."

* * *

So, I lied. 

But it wasn't like I could have told Will the whole truth. The whole truth was a tad complicated. Actually, the whole truth was majorly complicated and I was being a good friend not telling him. I didn't fell guilty. Only a tad. But seriously this tad of guiltyness was not making me lose sleep. No, it was just making me walk aimlessly around feeling awful and desolate. Will was a good friend. I should have felt like I could share this with him. I should have told him the truth. Maybe he would have freaked out but I've never lied to him before. Except about how I got here. And my past. And how I know things. But it was all for his own good. And what if he didn't believe me? That would be by far the worst thing possible. And Will had believed me about this. He had said that it actually explained a lot about me. I wasn't sure if I was offended or not by that.

I looked down at the ocean gloomily as these thoughts ran through my head. It was then that an unwanted intruder landed on my shoulder.

"Pretty bird, pretty bird," Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked in my ear. I tried to bat him away but he merely flitted over to my other shoulder. I was too depressed to keep fighting the obviously psycho bird. He loudly muttered in my ear while I tried desperately to tune him out. Was I going to hell? I had blatantly lied to the guy who was supposed to be my friend and he believed me. The guilt was starting to border on stomach knot guilt, which was a bad sign.

"I've been looking for you."

I froze and turned around. Jack stood in the wind staring at me with a blank expression. He was seriously the hottest guy ever. A total annoying pain, but he looked absolutely stunning with the wind threading through his hair and blowing against his clothes. Now as a complete and utter girl, I can't help but appreciate male hotness when it happens to come my way. Even if it comes in the form of an arrogant pirate.

"Really?" I questioned politely.

"Mhm," he murmured walking over to me. "Been avoiding me love?"

"No!" That may have come out a bit too fast.

Jack rested his elbows against the rail and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "You haven't been avoiding me, aye?"

"Of course I haven't," I replied with a cheery grin, all the while edging away from him.

I shot him another smile and bolted.

Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea to run away from him after claiming that I wasn't avoiding him. In my defense, however, I was still in fear for my life. Anamaria was scary as hell. And I really didn't want to talk to Jack. My issue was that whenever he got too close to me I stopped thinking. And that was a very bad thing. Because if I stop thinking then that gives him an open invitation to try and molest me again. I have morals damnit! I was beginning to think that I needed an iron chastity belt to protect my honor. The men in this place were really starting to screw with my mind. The Commodore wasn't here to do so right now but he wouldn't get out of my dreams. Not that they were sex dreams or anything. That's it. I'm never going to let myself be alone in my own mind again.

Spinning me around and pinning me to a conveniently located wall, Jack growled, "I've had enough of this."

"Um, enough of what?" It was hard to pretend to be composed when a deliciously hot pirate was pressed up against you.

Jack glared at me. "We need to talk."

"But I really don't want to!" I tried to desperately wiggle away from him but his grip remained solidly on me.

"Stop wiggling," he ground out roughly and I froze. That was something guys said to girls in the harlequin romance novels. Oh my god. This was not happening to me.

"I am not a character in a romance novel! You can't just throw me against the wall and have your way with me!"

Jack's eyebrows shot up and he muttered, "You're mad, bloody mad."

It was then that I heard Will. "Rebecca?"

"Will!" I eked out horrified. He was looking at us with a mixture of confusion and apprehension. And a slow look of comprehension was starting to dawn on his face. My life just kept taking more and more turns for the worse.

"Are you two? What are you doing!" Will's voice had risen from confused to extremely angry.

I blinked rapidly and shouted, "He started it!"

Jack's face swung back to mine and he snapped, "I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"Did to-"

Before I knew what was happening, Will had yanked Jack forcefully off me and was dragging me away. I was too shocked to protest and could only gape as Will steered me into the storage area.

Will shouted furiously, "What in the bloody hell are you two doing? What are you thinking Rebecca? He's a pirate."

"And you're not?" I questioned innocently.

Will's look hardened. "You are a respectable person Rebecca. I don't understand it."

"Oh come off it," I said feeling slightly pissed off. "We're talking about Jack Sparrow here. The man who threw chains around my neck and threatened my life. The annoying guy who hates me but refuses to let me drown. That Jack Sparrow. The one whose guts I can't stand. So tell me, are you seriously implying something here?"

Will opened and shut his mouth.

"Will," I said softly, feeling bad about my vicious mental snap. "I appreciate the whole 'look out for Rebecca because she can't take care of herself' attitude but I can. Take care of myself, I mean. Seriously."

And with that I gave him a sympathetic pat and I walked away.

Fate, however, decided to bitch me out some more.

"Turner and Sparrow. Get around fast, don't you Miss Masters?"

I felt my body stiffen and I turned around slowly. Anamaria stood looking angry and beautiful as per usual. She had her arms crossed defiantly and her brown eyes narrowed to slits. She was giving me that completely judging and self-righteous look and I decided that I had had enough. I was generally non-confrontational. I didn't purposefully pick fights. But I had a spine that reared its head every now and then.

"You know what. I'm sick of you," I said slowly. Ana's eyebrows rose up as I continued. "I didn't do anything to make you hate me. So, I have no boating skills. Big freaking deal. I lived at the Governor's house in Port Royal. The only really useful thing I can do is shout and run fast. And there is nothing with me and Will. He's in love with Elizabeth. The perfect person that we are trying to rescue, that Elizabeth. And there is nothing going on between me and Jack so bugger off!"

And with that I dramatically stormed away.

But not before I heard her mutter, "You like him."

I am not in a romance novel damnit!

* * *

Living on a ship isn't the worst thing that can happen. The rocking of the waves actually becomes quite comfortable after a certain amount of time and you can settle into a routine. The crew seemed to like me enough and Ana was tolerant of me. She still threw me disgusted looks whenever I was anywhere near Jack or Will but that was to be expected. I had been avoiding Jack as much as possible and he appeared to have given up on me. He merely called me Miss Masters and only talked to me when he had to. Weeks ago, I would have been very happy with this development. However, now that he was actually ignoring me, I felt kind of empty and disappointed. Which was really ridiculous considering I'd done everything in my power to get rid of him. I was getting way too complicated for myself. 

I stepped outside into the fog and Mr. Cotton's parrot fluttered over to me, as per usual. "Dead men tell no tales!"

I gave him a look and said, "You're a bit of a downer, you know."

I then walked over to Will and Gibbs who were by the steering wheel thing.

I heard Will asking, "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

Gibbs leaned back as if preparing for a long story. "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

I leaned forward and said, "He failed to mention that precious detail."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now," Gibbs intoned. "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"So that's the reason for the…" Will trailed off and acted out Jack's awkward sea swagger. I giggled while Gibbs gave him a look.

"Reason has nothing to do with it," I said with a smile and Gibbs nodded happily.

I watched on in amusement as Gibbs continued this utterly ridiculous tale of Jack on the island. I had the advantage of knowing the whole story. Hair from his back, and some big escape and blah blah blah was the whole story. Honestly, it wasn't that interesting.

Jack appeared by my side and said, "Young Mr. Turner and I are to head ashore."

"I'm coming," I said quickly.

Jack gave me a look and said coolly, "Nay, you will remain safely on this ship."

"Nay," I replied annoyed. "I won't. Will?"

Will studied me hard and I could almost see the thought process. He was thinking: Hm, she can 'see' the future so she would be useful, but do I want to risk her getting hurt?

"It's worth the risk," I said with a grin. Will looked a little shocked. Score for Rebecca.

"Captain, if the worst should happen?" Gibbs questioned softly. An almost heavy silence fell over us. Jack's eyes flickered to mine and I felt my body turn to jello.

"Should the worst happen," Jack said, his eyes smoldering. "Stick to the code."

"Aye," Gibbs responded giving me an odd look. "The code."

* * *

The pirate's code is that any man who falls behind is left behind.

There was something distinctly wonderful about watching Jack rowing. I'm not even sure why but it made my breath catch, which was a really bad sign. He was turning me into a vapid sap. I was really not enjoying this. Even though I was completely enjoying the flexing of his very lean but able looking arm muscles. Oh my god. I was taking in way too many details on his appearance. Seriously, I didn't obsess about guys back in the future. I did on occasion act like a love struck 12-year-old girl but those interests never lasted long. Some of my friends were entrenched in romantic issues, and it didn't appear to be too glamorous. And if Jack was turning into a difficulty let alone a romantic one, I might kill myself.

"Rebecca?" Will's voice shook me from my increasingly morbid thoughts and I gave him a depressed look.

"Erm, visioning," I lied.

Jack gave me a noncommittal look and I felt the urge to throttle him. He was the reason that my mind was turning to shit. Where did he get off!

"Beg your pardon?" Jack asked his brow furrowing.

I really needed to stop speaking my thoughts out loud. "Nothing."

I commenced ignoring the two gorgeous men near me.

This didn't last long though when I heard Jack say, "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"I am not obsessed with treasure," Will snapped indignantly.

Jack's eyes slid to me again and he said slowly, "Not all treasure is silver and gold mate."

My mind proceeded to go annoyingly blank and I cursed Jack Sparrow and his mind blanking abilities. I clenched my hands together tightly and sat in silence until the boat ride ended. I was afraid I was going to snap in front of both of them and screw this whole thing up.

When we stepped off the boat, I pulled Jack aside down some dark corridor place away from Will and snapped, "That needs to stop."

Jack fell back against the damp rocky wall and asked in a confused tone, "What needs to stop Miss Masters?"

I glared and said angrily, "Everything! You being weirdly angry with me, which means you act all cold and creepy. Then there's the eye problem. Stop with the dark and catching eye thing you do to me. It isn't fair!"

A slow smile had been sliding across his face during my rant and he asked, "What isn't fair love?"

I breathed a sigh of release and on impulse hugged him. "Thank you for moving past whatever I did to piss you off."

I attempted to pull back but Jack was slowly winding his arms around me. And I had decided that it wasn't pleasant having him angry with me so I didn't pull back. It was nice and comfortable to have his arms around me. He smelled like a mixture of salt, rum, air and something distinctly male. The smell was as intoxicating as it was dangerous. Unable to resist, I buried my head in his chest and breathed him in deeply. My head felt amazingly light and all I wanted to do was be close to him, feel him. His hands were moving languidly up and down my spine and I could feel goosebumps forming. The moment I sighed quietly his hands froze. He raised his hands and twined his fingers tightly in my hair.

I looked Jack right in the eye as I slid my hands up his torso and around his neck. His eyes darkened to an almost black color and I felt my face flush. I had no freaking idea what I was doing. I'd had a boyfriend in the 8th grade but that was forever ago and we hadn't done much. And I had gone through a brief period freshman year when I hooked up with boys at dances, but that phase was long gone. Basically, I had about zero experience with boys. I tentatively leaned forward and put my head in the hollow of his neck. Jack responded by burying his head deep in my hair and placed light kisses wherever he moved his head to. I felt ridiculously pleasant and warm and happy.

But then the Commodore's face flashed before my closed eyes.

Jack had moved past my hair and was now pressing his lips to the skin of my neck and collarbone. This was bad, very bad. And it needed to stop. Apparently my morals and good sense had decided to desert me once again. I tried to pull away but Jack took it as a response to havoc he was causing my skin to have. His teeth grazed along my neck and I snapped away from him gasping for air.

"We can't!" I gasped out. "We really can't Jack. It isn't right. And Anamaria hates me enough as it is and Will would kick your ass because he has a big brother complex. And I'm supposed to be helping save Elizabeth. And, and…"

I paused. How could I explain that I felt guilty about this due to a man I didn't really owe anything to. It sounded stupid and silly even to me. But for some reason I couldn't stop seeing the Commodore's soft and sad brown eyes.

"What's stopping you love? And I don't mean those excuses you spout off so easily. What is it really?" Jack's voice came out low and for a split second I thought I saw pain flash across his face. It happened so fast though that I might have imagined it.

"This isn't right," was all I said in a soft and disbelieving voice.

"Jack! Rebecca! Where are the both you?" Will's voice rang through the now tense and crackling atmosphere. We both turned to see him standing a few feet away from us. He was regarding us with the same expression as before but I shook my head. I quickly walked away from both them. I needed to breathe again. By mistake, though, I turned back. I turned back to see Will watching me looking confused and Jack staring at me with his unfathomable but beautiful face.

And I really could only wonder what the hell I had gotten myself into.

Seriously?

* * *

Review! 


	11. Chapter 10 Let's Escape

**Sorry it's taken so long for me! However, I'm paper and project free at the moment so I can spend more time writing. Yay! Well, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. It's not my favorite and it feels like a bit of a filler and hopefully none of you think it's crap. **

**Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews!!! You have no idea how happy they make me. And Normione asked about what part of New England Rebecca was from and I had been planning on incorporating that somewhere but since I don't have the slightest clue when she's from MA. Around the Boston area actually but don't worry she doesn't have a Boston accent! Well hope you enjoy and try to ignore the mistakes. I haven't completely edited it yet but I felt terrible about taking so long.**

**Remembrance Lane**

**Chapter 10**

There are times when I really feel at a loss of what to do.

Watching the weird blood ceremony, safely tucked behind a rock was one of those moments. I couldn't go down to make a daring bid for Elizabeth's life and I couldn't leave because I was wedged between Will and Jack. And if I freaked out and took off Will would get more suspicious and Jack would have a reason to chase me and screw around with my mind again. And I was really not open to the latter option. Only, here's the issue. I think I might actually be open to the latter option. I think I might even enjoy having him screw with my mind. Which is very bad. And I was hell bent on avoiding those very bad things.

Only was it a very bad thing?

I was getting way, way too confusing.

I glared down at Barbossa who was saying, "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this."

He really did have a lovely flair for the dramatic. As creepy looking as he was, he was pretty hypnotic to watch.

Will moved restlessly and exclaimed, "Jack! We must save her!"

Jack waved him silent and said softly, "No. We need to wait for the opportune moment."

Feeling suddenly hostile towards Jack I snapped, "Oh really and when's that? When it's best for you Jack?"

Jack's head swiveled over to me and he said sounding angry and frustrated, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

He gave me one last glare before storming off silently. How he did that quietly with all the gold and rocks littering the floor, I'll never know. But I was beginning to realize that it's best not to question Jack Sparrow's antics. However, because I get extremely guilty by nature, I took off after him. Less silently, though.

"Jack," I called. "Jack wait for me, please!"

Jack decided to be a jerk and ignore me. This only infuriated me and made the guilt that had driven me after him start to vanish. I started to sprint after him and just as I rounded the corner I tripped. The last thing that I saw before the back of my head smacked the ground was the gold glittering.

My last thought was, Oh pretty.

I am the most intelligent person ever.

* * *

I felt myself being roused unkindly what seemed like hours later. 

"Love, wake up."

I blinked blearily and looked up into the concerned eyes of Jack. His face appeared to be a bit fuzzy around the edges. That was odd. It was then that the pounding in my head started. I let out a pained moan and squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

"Sh, it's alright love. You just nicked your head falling over me, I assume. It's just sore." His voice was coming out in a soothing tone and I felt myself curl into him.

His arms surrounded me and he lifted me up off the ground. He settled me gently on my feet and I swayed unsteadily.

It was then that I heard someone exclaim, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not," Jack and I said confusedly at the same time.

The pain was still thumping in my skull but my vision was starting to pull itself together. Oh. A pistol was pointed at our head. Sweetness.

I turned my head up to get a better look at Jack, whose face was screwed in concentration, "Palulay, palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? Parsnip, parsley, pars—partner…"

"Parley," I mumbled.

Jack looked down at me and asked, "What was that love?"

The one eyed one exclaimed, "Parley?"

Jack smiled broadly and said, "Parley! That's the one! Parley!"

The short fat one muttered darkly, "Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley!"

I smiled dizzily at them and said while falling back into Jack's chest, "That would be the French."

Jack gave me his patented 'how did you steal my thought' look and I merely gave him my patented 'I'm not telling look'. Both of the pirates moved toward us and the shorter one tried to pull me away from Jack.

I felt my eyes narrow. "Hands off."

The both took a step back and I realized that my voice must have been really, really snarling.

I shrugged and asked, "Is it really necessary that one of you drag me to where Barbossa will question us."

One eye nodded awkwardly.

"I can't walk you know," I said lifting an eyebrow. "You would have to carry me. I banged my head."

They seemed to consider this. Pintel, I believe, said quickly, "I think Sparrow's got you miss."

"Captain," Jack ground out peevishly. "Captain Sparrow."

Jack lifted me up into his arms and the two of them led us off down the deep and scary twisted cave. Jack's chest was very warm and solid and I couldn't help burying my face into it. I blame that on my obviously addled brains. Jack's grip tightened on me and I smirked. Alright so I might have been a little overconfident in my ability to affect Jack due to blood loss, or whatever. I honestly don't have a clue what was making me sort of half nuzzle his chest. Under normal circumstances I never would have done any of this. It was stupid, absurd and it was Jack. Jack the insane pirate captain who enjoyed driving nuts. This overconfidence paid off though because I could feel his breathing picking up speed.

Hm. I was turning into a slut. Can't say I was expecting this new development.

We finally managed to get to the dank and dreary part of the cave where we would meet Barbossa. I pulled my head up only to have it loll backwards. But then I saw him and I couldn't suppress the gasp of horror.

Barbossa opened his mouth and said, "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

My horror only intensified.

His teeth were hideous.

Oh dear God they were horrible!

Perhaps I should explain. I have a bit of an issue with teeth. I admit that sounds a little weird but some people judge others based on clothes, hair, hands and whatever else. The first thing I happen to notice about people is their teeth. If someone has awful, gaping all I can do is stare in horror. Not that there's anything terribly wrong with bad teeth. I used to have the gaps myself. Braces, however, fixed that and now I have lovely little teeth. They're actually my favorite part of my body. Barbossa's teeth were beyond the normal awful I was forced to look at though. There seemed to be debris of century old gunk caked over them. They were so terrible that I made the vain prayer that they weren't real.

"Is there a problem lass?" I heard a voice question.

I looked up to see Barbossa watching me with raised eyebrows. I realized embarrassed that my horror must have been a tad obvious. The many other creepy undead pirates were watching us confused.

I tried to smile and lied somewhat unconvincingly, "Nothing!"

Barbossa's skeptical expression intensified and Jack shot me an odd look. I shrugged helplessly and turned back into his chest.

Jack let out a groan and said to Barbossa, "The girl's blood didn't work did it?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Hold your fire men," he said giving Jack a loathing look. "You know whose blood we need."

I could almost feel Jack smirk as he responded, "Aye, I know whose blood you need."

I didn't look up from Jack's chest and felt us getting dragged away. I was vaguely aware of getting into something that rocked a lot (a boat maybe?) and the sounds of water splashing. Somewhere during the course of the gentle rocking, I fell asleep. Which is really weird because I don't generally fall asleep during prolonged car rides or plane rides. Were boat rides an exception? Or was this weird alternate universe causing my body to go haywire? Well, whatever it was, I didn't like it one bit. I was roused again by Jack who helped me up the side of what had been his ship. He settled me down on the vast deck and I managed to steady myself and look around.

The ship was magnificent in it's own way. There was an aura of power and majesty about it that wrapped itself around me and left me almost breathless. Actually, it was making me feel like Jack did. Damn. That was not good. But still the Black Pearl pulled me to it with all of its secrets and grandeur. I stepped away from Jack and slowly slid my hands along the rail. The wood was old and smooth and my hands tingled.

"Like it, love?" I heard Jack question somewhere behind me.

I turned around and I couldn't help smiling at him. "It's beautiful. I can't even explain it."

He walked over to me slowly and touched the back of my head. "We're going to need to clean that out."

I winced and whined, "I don't want to."

His eyebrows shot up in amusement and he said, "Can't always have what you want? Can you love?"

His eyes were watching me pensively and I caught the other meaning behind his words. My mouth formed into one of those ridiculous 'O' expressions and I turned around quickly. However, fate decided that it didn't want me to throw myself over the edge of the ship to get away from him.

Barbossa had appeared again.

Oh the teeth.

"If you'll excuse us lass," he said giving me a toothy grin, while I held back vomit. "Jack and I must leave you to discuss some matters of importance."

I gave him a somewhat dirty look and snapped, "I know that."

Both him and Jack looked surprised by my sudden outbreak of hostility. In fact, I was too. Maybe it was the teeth or the long pent up annoyance of knowing everything that would happen. I can't be sure. But all of my frustration dumped itself unceremoniously on Barbossa and his rotten mouth. I gave him a dirty look before storming off to the other side of the deck. I glanced back to see him standing with a curiously shocked expression while Jack merely smirked.

I heard Jack say in a soothing tone, "No worries, that one has a bit of a wild streak."

I gave him a glare too and returned to looking at the water. I'm not quite sure how long I was watching the ominous waves lap against the side of the ship before I felt someone come beside me. I turned to see the one eyed pirate opening and closing his mouth while staring at me dumbly. I think his name was Ragetti. I wasn't positive though. I gave him an encouraging smile to spit out whatever it was he had to say and he blushed.

I made him blush.

Now it wasn't anything impressive due to the fact that he was, well, undead, dirty and creepy looking. But there aren't many things that I can do to make the male gender blush.

He stuttered awkwardly, "The Captain, uh, he wi-wished me to inform you that, um, you could either go down to the brig with Sparrow or enjoy a nice meal with 'im."

I smiled again and said with a flutter of my eyelashes, "Tell the Captain I'll gladly take the meal."

He opened his mouth surprised and nodded. He ran off and then returned with the short and fat one. And they were carrying a lovely blue dress. I'm not sure I was surprised.

"So," I said with a grin. "Wear this or dine naked with you two?"

They shot each other frightened looks and I grinned. "I'll take the dress."

The short one gave me a dirty look while Ragetti looked crestfallen.

Pintel took in his expression and said sharply, "Not a chance both Sparrow and the Captain got their eye on her."

I felt my whole face flush and I exclaimed, "What!"

Pintel rolled his eyes. "I saw the way Sparrow was lookin' at ye. I've seen that look before, though it was a bit odd this time. And the Captain's never taken his eyes off ye." He turned back to Ragetti. "No chance for ye mate."

"Well," I snapped angrily. "I don't like either one of them. So, no one has a chance. Ha!"

Both looked at me like I was completely nuts and I snatched the dress and stormed off. They, however, followed me and directed me to the room where I had to change. It was amazing to slip out of Will's grimy clothes and into something clean. I hadn't changed in what felt like a century. I let out a sigh as the material swished around me and looked at myself in the long mirror by the door. Well, I looked as good as anyone could after days of no bathing or looking in a mirror. My skin had darkened considerably and my eyes looked kind of scary. Meaning they looked frighteningly blue against my now tanner and freckled skin and the deep blue dress I was wearing. Luckily there were no giant pimples but my neck was extremely sunburned. I was also skinnier too due to the lack of immediate food and constant running.

I almost didn't recognize myself. And it was extremely disturbing. I didn't look hideous but I felt kind of dirty and unbathed.

The two pirates flanked my sides when I was done gaping at my reflection in shock and led me to Barbossa's quarters. I stood at the door nervously and finally pushed the creaking wood open. He sat by a large table laden with food smiling. The hideous smile would have distracted me but the aroma of food was assaulting my senses. It wasn't like I didn't get to eat during this whole thing but I didn't consider stale bread very appetizing.

"For me?" I questioned feeling delighted.

"Yes," he replied watching me. "Sit, eat, enjoy."

Well, I'm not one to wait for a second nod of approval so I dropped down into the chair and dug in. I was tearing through my second piece of meat and third piece of bread when I decided it was time to say thank you to Mr. Ugly Teeth. I cleared my mouth of the food and gave a smile and nod. I then commenced eating again.

"No, questions of it being poisoned lass?"

I shook my head and eyed an apple. "Nope. You don't have a reason to kill me. For all you know I could be useful."

Barbossa's eyes regarded me shrewdly and he questioned, "And what is useful about the niece of a governor?"

I guess Jack had filled him in on my supposed "past".

"Well," I answered easily. "Why would two pirates have let me tag along if I didn't serve a purpose?"

Barbossa smiled at me. "Care to inform of that reason lass?"

"No," I said with happy smile and a large bit into the red apple I was holding.

He watched as I chewed it slowly and I got that distinct creepy feeling. Well, I could forgive him. Food did turn to ash in his mouth after all.

"I believe then I am disinclined to spend more time with you," he said his eyes narrowing. "So if you are finished Miss Masters my men will be showing you to your quarters."

Ha. I highly doubted he had a room nice and ready for me.

I let out a sigh. "You're sending me to the brig aren't you?"

"Jack's right. You do have an uncanny sense of what's to come," Barbossa stated.

"Part of my charm," I said with a grin.

Pintel and Ragetti then entered and took my arms. They then proceeded to lead my across the ship and down a grimy flight of stairs to what looked like a dingy prison cell. It was very… homey. If homey meant gross and slimy. Jack looked up from his cell and gave me a rather dirty look.

"Nice dress," he bit out glaring at me.

"Isn't it?" I questioned in an uninterested tone. "I think it brings out my eyes."

I was then pushed gently into the cell with Jack and the door locked with a foreboding click. I really hoped this part of the adventure didn't last long.

Jack's eyes slowly slid over me and I felt myself blush. "What are you staring at?"

He smiled and didn't respond. My god he was infuriating. I leaned back against the wall and stared at him. He copied my motion. Searching for away to distract myself from him I glanced around the sloshing floor.

"Apparently there's a leak."

Jack smirked. "One could guess love."

There was a silence.

"Why are you so annoying," I exclaimed exasperated.

Jack's eyebrows rose and he said, "What in the hell do you mean. I've done nothing but stand here since you took up space in my cell."

"It's not your cell anymore," I bit back petulantly.

Looking back on what had happened, I was definitely asking for it. I was basically saying 'come on Jack I'm being mean put me in my place'. And he did just that. He crossed the distance between us quickly and pinned me against the bars.

He practically snarled in my face, "This is my ship."

"Never said it wasn't," I snapped back.

He let out a frustrated noise and tilted his head back. Unable to stop myself, I made a big mistake. His throat looked bronzed and strong and I leaned forward and brushed my lips against it. Jack froze in place as I gently kissed it. Ok, so, I had definitely lost any morals that I may have once possessed. But in my defense he was really, really hot and that severely clouded my judgement. He pulled back and stared down at me with his very dark eyes. And then he leaned forward. His lips were just about to touch mine and my eyes closed in anticipation.

And then there was an earsplitting bang.

I screamed pushing Jack back. He stumbled and fell on his butt while I grasped onto the bars for dear life.

We both looked at the now huge hole in the ship's side and Jack exclaimed angrily, "Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

It was then that we both noticed that the door had been blown open by the cannon too. We glanced at each other and took off for it. Jack grabbed my hand tightly and dragged me up the stairs to the deck.

It was time to escape.

It was time for some freedom.

And my god I was ready for it.

* * *

Review! 


	12. Chapter 11 Let's Not Tempt Karma

**A lovely thanks to all my reviewers and another thank you for waiting for me. I'm aware that I take an obnoxiously long time, but I really didn't even know where to go from my last chapter. I had a general idea but had no clue where to go with it. So apologies if this chapter isn't very good, or very well edited. **

**A special thanks to _DxS Phreak_ because you gave me the closing to this chapter in your review! I saw it and was like HA, I know how to finish this at least. So thanks to everyone!**

**- Remembrance Lane**

**Chapter 11**

I closed my eyes tightly as the blazing sun assaulted them and prepared for a grand escape.

However, Jack pulled me to the side before we burst onto the deck and watched me carefully. I gave him an odd look. Um. I was waiting for the freedom thing to start after all. I shook my hand trying to loosen his steely grip on me.

Jack didn't let go of his grip on me and when I tried to pull away from him he snapped out, "Don't think so love. Trouble follows you and you'll need me to stop it."

I felt deeply offended by his authoritative remark and opened my mouth to argue. But then I thought about it. I had almost drowned about three times, had my life threatened, and recently bumped my head on something pointy. He actually seemed to have a point.

I nodded grudgingly and said, "Lead the way Captain."

He looked deeply relieved and pulled me onward into the chaos on deck. The fighting was vicious and bloody and I felt myself becoming a tad nauseous. I didn't deal well with blood. See, I was the obnoxious child screaming at the doctor's when they came at you with the needle to draw blood. I lost my voice quite a few times during my childhood. Oh well. Not wanting to vomit, I closed my eyes and let Jack lead me through the chaos.

"Thanks very much," I heard Jack say. I peeked an eye open to see that he had a rope in hand. Oh no. I hated this rope swinging thing. And I really didn't want to latch onto his back because there was always that chance that I would slip halfway through and plunge to my death. And I really didn't want to die. However, Jack had a very nice and strong back. If my somewhat hazy memories from our previous, um, dalliances was anything to go by, his back was very solid and with lean muscles. He bent himself over and after saying a quick prayer I jumped on.

I closed my eyes tightly and hoped for the best and within a few seconds I felt him land on what I hoped was the Interceptor. I peeked an eye open and when I found myself sprawled on the ship amongst the fighting I breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking at Jack I felt one of those odd waves of gratitude wash over my body. "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

Jack gave me a confused look and I continued, "I just saw my life flash before my eyes and I was sure we would miss the ship and I would drown. Meaning that once again you have saved my life. So thanks."

Jack smiled and said, "Were this any other time I would gladly bask in your affection, for it only comes sporadically. And I would then find some clever way to hold this over your head, but I need to find that medallion. So if you would love, please find a place to hide so that you're alive when I come looking for you?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a nod. He then proceeded to sprint off in that awkward way that only he could while I took cover behind a bunch of broken boxes. Peeking out I saw Elizabeth banging quickly on the ground and screaming. She looked the same as always. Pretty, perfect and… panicked? Oh my God. Will. I got up, ran over and set to work at helping her pull at the wood blocking Will in that under ship place.

Elizabeth glanced over at me her brown eyes wild and exclaimed, "Rebecca!"

"Yes," I shouted back trying really, really hard to pull the extremely heavy beam. "Me. I'm here. No time to explain. Keep pulling."

Elizabeth gaped at me stupidly for a few more seconds before returning to work.

I looked down at Will as I tugged and asked, "You ok?"

Even while on the brink of death Will still managed to be sarcastic to me. "I'm wonderful Rebecca."

I glared at him but tried to say reassuringly, "Oh, it's no big deal. How many times have I almost drowned? You'll get out of this fine!"

I was about to give him even more reassuring pep talks but then I heard Elizabeth scream and looked up to see her being dragged away. Oh no. Two frighteningly big arms then wrapped around my middle and I let out a shriek and started flailing. The evil and smelly pirate who had grabbed me gave me a sharp jerk and I immediately shut up. No need to push him. I was sick of near death experiences. I should learn to quit when I'm ahead. No need to tempt karma, fate or whatever. The aforementioned pirate seemed to realize that I was done making noise and slung me over his shoulder. I had always pictured being thrown over someone's shoulder a somewhat romantic and artful thing.

Well, I was drastically wrong.

My body felt like it was about to snap due to the uncomfortable position it was in and my head hurt due to it's repetitive smacking on his grimy back. And if that sounds romantic I've officially gone insane. I tried to count my blessings so that I wouldn't start cursing Fate. When I cursed Fate bad things tended to happen. And it was my goal to avoid the bad things that plagued me. So I needed to come to terms with the fact that the caveman move of slinging a girl over their shoulder did not incite feelings of passion. Damn. There went a lot of my fantasies, right out the window. I was settled down roughly on the ground and I teetered precariously before falling back into the caveman. He pushed me away from him and I stumbled into another person who pushed me away too. I was beginning to feel like the ball in ping-pong. It was very unpleasant. I would never be able to play that game again.

"Seems you found your way back to us lass."

Oh.

I smiled up at Barbossa and said, "I just can't stop myself from coming back." He gave me his scary look and I shrunk back. "Well. Don't worry I'll be good. Just going to go join all of the other captives! See you in a few!"

I then sprinted over to where Elizabeth was tied to the mast with the others.

"Move over," I said giving her a push. Elizabeth looked at me like I was nuts but moved over. I then slipped under the rope and waved at Barbossa. He rolled his eyes and continued talking to his undead pirate crew.

Elizabeth whipped her head over to me and sputtered out, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I had been trying to save you until being tied to this mast."

Elizabeth's eyes did that weird poppy thing that happens when she gets very exasperated. "You tied yourself to it!"

"Technically," I said with a shrug. "I was never tied to it. I slipped underneath it."

Elizabeth gaped and at me and suddenly pulled me into a vicious hug. And trust me it hurt because of the rope and her unnaturally strong arms.

"Oh Rebecca," she exclaimed. "I can't believe how much I missed you and all of your oddities! I can't believe that you actually came after me. You truly are a wonderful friend and cousin."

The onslaught of love and affection was making me a little nervous and I patted her back awkwardly and said, "Well, you're pretty awesome too. Um, well, you can let go now."

Elizabeth laughed and wiped a few stray tears away. "I forgot how uncomfortable you get."

"Yup. I haven't changed a bit," I said feeling very awkward.

It was then that I heard Pintel snap, "If any one of you so much as thinks the word parley I'll have your guts for garters."

I gave him a look and said, "Aren't you pleasant."

She smiled and suddenly an odd look passed over her face. "Will! Rebecca! Will is still on that ship."

She pulled herself out from under the rope and flew to the edge of the ship. OH! Wait this was when… And it was just as this thought crossed my mind that the Interceptor exploded. Well, that wasn't good. The look of complete horror and despair on her face made me feel extremely guilty so I slipped out of the rope and ran over to her.

"Elizabeth," I cooed. "Everything will be fine. I swear."

She leaned back heavily against me and whispered, "He's dead."

I could feel my awkwardness setting in and I patted her back. "No he's not. He is Will after all. Just wait. And don't cry."

Elizabeth gaped at me furiously. Ok. So maybe she needed an explanation as to why she shouldn't cry when the man she was in love with was presumably blown up and scattered throughout the sea. I really disliked her right now. Only I didn't, which just made things worse.

"Fine," I muttered pissed off. "I can see the future. Happy now?"

Her opened mouth only fell down farther. I let out a dissatisfied noise. Well, at least I had saved her from being felt up by the crew. She should be thanking me instead of looking at me open-mouthed.

"Miss. Turner, you took advantage of our hospitality during your last stay. It holds far that you return the favor," I heard Barbossa shout from a very close distance.

Well. Perhaps, I had been wrong about the no crew assumption. I at least owed it to her to try and stop this with a fight. I latched myself onto Barbossa's back in a desperate effort to stop him. When his crew stepped forward to most likely stab me, he waved them off. I let out a sigh of relief. No stabbing for Rebecca today!

"Listen," I whispered in his ear. "I'm not doing this to piss you off. We're related though. Cousins. And it's kind of my job to stop bad things from happening to her. So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't hold a grudge for this."

Barbossa's head swiveled to look at me and he said and his scary voice, "Loosen your grip on my neck lass and we'll talk."

"Oh, I do like you and your compromising skills," I said feeling relieved while loosening my grip.

"Barbossa," Will's voice exploded out of nowhere. Barbossa stopped pushing Elizabeth to the very sketchy looking crew members. He also stopped trying to throw me off his back. I felt relieved once more because despite the loosening of my grip around his neck, he was still trying his hardest to throw me off him.

"Oh, fine I'll get off," I muttered. "But don't lie," I said with a wink. "You didn't mind me on your back."

Barbossa's disgruntled look and roll of his indicated that, indeed, he had minded. However, I was too happy that Will was back and with every limb intact to care too much.

"Will," I shouted throwing myself at him. "I'm so happy you're alive!"

He smiled and whispered, "But you knew I would be. Did you not?"

"Not in front of the undead pirates," I hissed glancing around furtively.

Will seemed to forget about me as his eyes locked on Elizabeth and he shouted incensed, "She goes free!"

"Will…"

He looked back at me and smiled sheepishly. "Rebecca, too."

I smiled and stopped feeling forgotten.

"What are you planning to do boy," Barbossa questioned looking amused. "You only have one bullet and we can't die."

Suddenly Jack materialized out of nowhere and said, "William please do not do anything stupid." Will then cocked the gun at his own head. "Like that…"

I could have laughed at the expression of pain on Jack's face. But I didn't. I was keeping to the good karma. Laughing at someone else's pain would bring bad karma.

"Who are you," Barbossa questioned to Will curiously.

Jack jumped forward and shouted waving his hands wildly, "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch!"

Will cast Jack a long look and said, "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

The fat pirate whispered sounding shocked, "He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

Will's eyes narrowed at everyone and he cocked the gun. "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

Barbossa looked him over and said with a creepy grin, "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

Will said without hesitation, "Elizabeth goes free. And Rebecca goes with her. Oh, and the crew is not to be blamed for anything."

Oh shit.

He needed to fix that.

I was not spending a night on an island with Jack Sparrow.

"Then we have an accord," Barbossa said with a smile.

"No way in hell," I shouted. "Will are you an idiot? Elaborate on when and where we go free damnit!"

"Too late Miss Masters. Mr. Turner has already stated his terms," Barbossa said with a malevolent look on his face.

"I hate you," I shrieked. I turned to Will. "And you too, you idiot!"

Will gave me a wounded look and Barbossa looked unaffected. The undead pirates converged around me and Elizabeth and I felt my blood run cold. I was going to spend a whole night on an island with Jack. This made my blood a little hotter. But then I added Elizabeth into the equation and the blood went cold once more. Wow. This was going to be awkward. Elizabeth was a sharp one so it wouldn't take her long to figure out that despite my hatred for the pirate captain, I really wanted to kiss him. This was not going to be fun.

Elizabeth was shoved up onto the plank as Will was restrained. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to think of something plausible that could cover up my Jack lust. These were the times that I really wished that she were stupid. It would make my existence so much easier. There was a scream and a splash and when I looked up there was no one on the plank. Oh damn. I'd missed seeing her fall off. I had one time to watch my perfect best friend be ungraceful and I'd missed it.

Best friend?

I was beginning to hate these random internal revelations.

"Miss Masters, if you would show yourself to the plank," I heard Barbossa say. "The dress too." I glared at him and undid the buttons and ribbons on my dress. I pulled it off and proffered it to him. He smiled and fingered it gently. "Ah, warm."

I made a disgusted noise and walked to the edge of the plank. I looked down at the warm Caribbean waters and took a deep breath. I then placed my hands above my head and dove in. It was the first time that I'd jumped into the water in this place by choice. I wasn't falling out of the sky or being pushed in by some evil force.

And I wasn't drowning! Yay for me!

I pulled up from the water and sucked in a breath of air. I couldn't help but bask in the glowing sun and wonderfully toasty water. I let myself float up onto my back when something grabbed me. I shrieked wildly and flailed because nothing I do can ever be remotely graceful. I heard a muttered curse and turned around to see Jack floating next to me.

"What are you doing," I questioned trying to keep afloat.

"You can swim," Jack asked surprised.

Well, that was offending. Wait maybe not. I had never shown him that I had any skills in swimming. He had a right to be confused about why I was floating and not sinking. Ha. I was getting so reasonable. Take that Fate.

"Listen. Just because you've had to yank me out of the water before doesn't mean anything. I was pushed in you know. And something wasn't letting me swim. I'm actually not bad at it so just leave me alone while I swim for the island."

And with that I splashed off.

I arrived on shore worn and out and tired. The movie had definitely made the swim to shore seem much shorter then it really was. I walked over to Elizabeth who was seated in a dignified position on the sand and collapsed beside her.

"Oh, I love the ground. No more water," I moaned feeling very sleepy.

I glanced up to see Jack emerging from the water and my throat went a bit dry. The beads in his hair were glittering and he looked even more foreign and exotic then normal, It was really, really unfair for him to be so hot. It made normal people like me weak in the knees. Thankfully nobody could tell though because I was sitting. He walked over to where Elizabeth and I were sitting and looked back at the glistening blue water.

A flash of deep pain went across his face and he said, "That's the second time I have had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

I cocked my head to the side and watched him carefully. I admittedly didn't like Jack very much when I wasn't in lust with him. I mean I made a point to avoid him and run away from him. But he obviously loved that ship and the freedom it symbolized. Watching him was almost like watching someone lose their best friend… for the second time.

Without knowing what I was doing, I stood up and touched his arm. He glanced over at me and I gave it a slight squeeze and mouthed 'sorry'. Another weird look fleeted across his face and he returned to looking at the ship disappearing. I was about to say something when I remembered that Elizabeth was all of two feet away from me. Shit.

I glanced back at her to see her watching me with a highly arched eyebrow. I shrugged guiltily and the eyebrow arched to an even more impossible height. Jack then took off across the island and started knocking on the trees and jumping around.

Elizabeth jumped up quickly and said to me, "We'll need to discuss what I missed."

"We will not!"

Elizabeth let out on of her small, scary laughs that let me just how deep in trouble I was. Double shit. This island was a really bad place.

Elizabeth then took after Jack and shouted, "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

I followed her quickly and Jack spun around and snapped, "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

I felt an extreme amount of jealousy flash through my system at the once over he had given Elizabeth. Suddenly despite my deep love for the nonviolence I really wanted to break something. And then once it was broken I wanted to continue smacking it repeatedly. I cast Jack a very dark look, which made him raise his eyebrows. And then a sort of realization dawned on his face and he smirked. Triple shit.

Elizabeth continued after him shouting, "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Jack rolled his eyes at her and flipped over the door to the secret cellar of booze. "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Unable to hold in the rage that had bottling up inside of me I flew at him and shouted, "So that's it? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? You spent a total of freaking three days lying on a beach, drinking rum!"

Jack smiled at me and shoved a bottle of run in my hand. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

I glared at him as he sauntered off and fell to the ground the rum in my hands.

"You fancy him," Elizabeth whispered accusingly.

"I do not," I snapped back.

Elizabeth opened her mouth a few times and burst out laughing. "You fancy him so much!"

I tried to give her my dirtiest look ever. I'm pretty sure that I failed miserable due to the fact that I felt extremely discombobulated. I was jealous, angry, confused and upset all at once.

Elizabeth continued laughing and then just quickly as she had started mocking my predicament she stopped. An oddly devious look was taking over her face and she looked down the secret cellar at the rum. And then an equally devious smile graced her mouth.

"Rebecca, I know how we can get off this island," Elizabeth said her eyes bright. "I'll need your help of course. Sparrow prefers you to me. He only looked at me because it angered you so it will be your job to get him drunk."

"WHAT!"

"Don't take that tone with me. Do you want to get off this island or would you rather we starve and die? The Royal Navy is out looking for us! There's no way they won't see the signal I'll make. I just need you to distract him for me."

"No," I shouted my arms flying around wildly. "No! I am not going to distract, seduce or whatever Jack Sparrow. I hate him! He's gross and repulsive! And rude! And I won't do it!"

Elizabeth cast me a shrewd look and said, "Oh, would you prefer that I do it?"

Ah! These were the times that I really hated her. Only, I didn't actually. Elizabeth was awesome. However, I was beginning to think that Elizabeth understood me better then I got myself. Which sounded really lame. Because if I don't even get myself, why should anyone else? It wasn't fair.

"Fine," I snapped.

Elizabeth smirked and said in a sing song voice, "You care for him. You fancy a pirate and a commodore."

"WHAT!"

Elizabeth's smirk deepened. "You have feelings for a rogue pirate and my straight laced fiancé. Both very different men. Doesn't that leave you in a predicament. When we find the time we shall need to review the predicament you're in now."

"I hate you!"

"Just like you hate Sparrow?"

Oh my God.

I was going to kill her. Fake cousin or not.

Quadruple shit!

I had to seduce Jack. Which meant that I was going to have to be close to him and touch him. And that meant I would lose all of my thinking faculties. And then out the window shoots my morals. And how the hell did she know that I may or may not be attracted to the Commodore? She had to be some kind of evil witch that fooled people into liking her. But I was going to have to distract Sparrow. Oh my God. Seriously could this get any worse?

Oh crap. Now my head was starting to hurt again. Damn you karma! Or Fate!

Shit, shit, shit!

* * *

Review! 


	13. Chapter 12 Let's Pass Out

**Ok, so I realize that it's been forever and that I am an awful person. And I also didn't get to edit this whole chapter but I felt so bad about my slowness that I needed to put something up. Please forgive me!!! Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! They make me feel really happy!! Try to enjoy this... I did my best. Hopefully the next one won't be so long in coming but I have a lot of work before the summer comes!! I adore all of my reviewers!!**

**-Remembrance Lane**

**Chapter 12**

Being marooned on an island sucks.

Now, maybe, it looks cool in all of those big blockbuster movies that we all clamor to go see at the theaters. It looks romantic, adventurous even. The reality of it, though, is so not cool. These islands are definitely not big. I discovered just how small this one was after walking around it countless times to avoid Elizabeth, who had started asking about my whole seeing the future bit. And there just weren't any places to hide. And by God there was no shade! I was going to be burnt to a crisp or fried into a lobster by the time we were found. And neither one of those choices was very appealing. Why was sun block not invited? My fair and temperamental skin needed a really high SPF. And I wanted space, privacy. And this stupidly small and sadistic island wasn't giving it to me. Not that most islands are sadistic. Just this one.

Jack was sitting morosely on the beach sipping his bottle of rum while Elizabeth trotted behind me badgering me with questions.

"When did you realize you could see these things? How old were you?"

I grunted in reply and picked up my pace.

"Come now Rebecca, just answer my questions. You don't have anywhere to hide you know."

Oh, yes, I knew there was nowhere to hide from her. We'd been going in circles for at least an hour and she wouldn't let up. Her stubborn perseverance had been funny when watching the movie. Now it was making me want to take a drill to my head. Not that this universe had any drills for me to lessen my anguish! This place sucked!

I dropped down on the sand and moaned, "Go away and let me dream about drills!"

Elizabeth gave me that weird look I was finally getting used to. "But how do you know what will happen? Does it come in dreams? Or was it during those times that you looked like you were somewhere else?"

"What?"

"Like at dinner or those social events when you got this very blank look on you're face."

Oh. That would be because I was wishing I was somewhere else. Dinner was always embarrassing because I could never figure out which fork or spoon to use. Who needed all those utensils anyways? There were too many! And social events were tedious affairs where I was poked and prodded like the cattle on those quaint little farms. I had always wanted to live on a farm for a few months. Not forever. Knowing myself, I would get sick of waking up early and eventually leave the animals to fend for themselves. And sadly, not all animals are good at this. Starvation would probably set in and I would be branded a farm animal killer. And this didn't make me cruel. It only meant that I was groomed just the way I was supposed to be in 21st century America. I was at home around technology. The first weeks in this place had sent me into a sort of detox. I really missed my laptop and Ipod. I missed everything!

It was then that I chose to burst into tears.

Elizabeth looked horrified. "Was it something I said? Oh no have you had an awful premonition? Rebecca what is wrong? Do tell me."

"It's everything," I wailed in a rush, still sobbing. "I miss everyone and everything and my head hurts! I'm going to sunburn on this tiny island that must have been made for the sole purpose of driving me insane. And, oh wait, tonight I have to get the man who I hate drunk. Only here's the issue: I don't even think that I really hate him. And you seem to think that I like your almost fiancé and even seemed pleased by the fact. I might too! Like both of them I mean! And that's so severely twisted! I hate this place!"

Elizabeth looked at me and then wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Rebecca everything will be fine. Calm down." She then proceeded to act like an amazing friend. She patted my back while I ranted and raved blotchy faced about everything. Except for the whole future part.

"And I really miss my mom and dad and brothers and everything," I sniffled when my emotional melt down had subsided.

"Rebecca, you know what will happen. Why are you so upset?" Elizabeth had been very nice during my metal lapse but seemed thoroughly confused as to why it had happened.

I wiped my eyes and said, "I can't see everything Elizabeth! I just know some stuff that should happen. And might not depending how the circumstances are played out. Basically, I know what should happen. But it may or may not. God. This is confusing me."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "We'll discuss this at a different time. Perhaps when your thoughts are less scattered."

"My thoughts aren't scattered!"

"Oh, Rebecca," Elizabeth said with a gleam in her eye. "I do care for you but you are always scattered."

She was so not my best friend anymore.

Elizabeth's face, which was crinkled in a pretty fashion with laughter, suddenly took on a more serious look. How she was able to switch expressions at the drop of a hat I would never know.

"Rebecca it is nearing nightfall. I believe you should start on Sparrow soon."

Grah. She was still thinking about that damn plan. Well, I was in absolutely no mood to seduce someone. I had to look awful due to my crying fit. I wasn't pretty when I cried and the after effects lasted for hours.

"I'm in no condition to seduce him… Look at me. I look terrible."

Elizabeth's brown eyes narrowed. "You look lovely for someone who was just bawling their eyes out. In fact, you don't look bad at all."

LIES! She just wanted to get off this island. Not that I could blame her…

"But," I said whining desperately. "I don't want to!"

"Of course you do," Elizabeth in a self assured tone. "Now hurry up. I need as much time as I can."

Damn her! She was so sure that I would bend like a bendy tree to her will. Well, I was not going to.

"I'm a good person. I just can't seduce someone with a totally ulterior motive and sleep the next night. I have a conscience. It's fully functional you know! I can't do it."

A deep frown had spread across Elizabeth's face. "You mean you won't do it. Because you are perfectly capable of doing such if you choose."

There she goes again with her brain. And thinking.

"Um. That's right! I won't!"

"I believe then that I may have to," she said with slow deliberateness. "Sparrow is not detestable looking after all. He is quite appealing for such a rogue." I blanched. "I am certainly not averse to doing this myself…" she said letting her voice trail off.

My dumbstruck expression made her smirk. I was not liking this manipulative, 'I know what will get under your skin' Elizabeth.

"Well," I began innocently. "You could do that. But I could also start hanging around Will when we get out of this." It was now Elizabeth's turn to look shocked.

She covered her horror quickly and asked under the guise of indifference, "Why should that upset me?"

"You know the shop is generally empty. It leaves us with so much time to get to know each other…"

"Sparrow seems to enjoy women. He has such a rakish look to him. He lets his eyes slide all over you."

"Will is such a gentleman. He's even let me wrap myself around his back…"

"WHAT!"

Ha! I won!

"I win," I shouted gleefully. Elizabeth's flush cooled immediately and I realized she thought I had made up the climbing on Will's back. Well, I hadn't just concocted that on the spot. I had actually clung to Will Turner's broad shouldered back. But judging from her previous reaction it didn't seem like a smart move to tell Elizabeth that…

I continued chortling to myself until I suddenly found myself on the ground. Pinned to the ground by Elizabeth actually. Seriously, she was so much stronger than should actually be possible. How was it that a walking stick figure (though a pretty stick figure) had managed to actually tackle me?

As I was contemplating this, Elizabeth spoke with her face very close to mine. "You will seduce Captain Jack Sparrow. We both know that you will give in! So please stop fighting with me and allow this to become far easier."

"You know," I said trying to shift. "You're like really, really close to me."

Elizabeth seemed to take note of our way awkward position. She was straddling me and had my arms pinned above my head. And I felt very, very uncomfortable. She paused and took note of our extremely sexual looking position. And then the evil women smirked.

"I will not move until you agree to acquiesce to my request."

"I'm disinclined to!"

"Well, then it shall be a long night."

I hated her so, so, so much right now. However, I really wanted her off me. I didn't really feel like being in such an awkward position with her. Seriously. We were practically cousins! I would much prefer it was Sparrow on top of me… OH! NO! I'm going to pretend that I never thought that. It has been officially cleared from my mind for eternity. And even longer then that if necessary.

"Fine," I snapped feeling displeased. Elizabeth let out a very unladylike hoot of victory and rolled off of me. "You won this round Elizabeth but don't think karma won't come back to nip you in the ass."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose daintily. "Your excursions with pirates has made you rather vulgar."

"Ha. I just hid it better back in Port Royal."

She rolled her eyes and said in a short breath, "Well, it would be best if you start now for the sun is setting and I need all the time I can to prepare this."

"I despise you," I said vehemently.

Elizabeth smiled smugly in return. I could almost hear her saying, 'No you don't'. However, she chose the path of relaying her message in silence and sauntered away cockily. Her ego seemed to have engorged to a gargantuan size. Well, I would find a way to pop it eventually.

I looked down at the glass bottle of rum pensively before leaning over and snatching from the ground. I cast it a dark look and set off across the island. Jack was, of course, on the other freaking side. Nothing in this place could be easy. I got to him much quicker then I planned and faltered unsure. He looked like some beautiful fallen god. He was spread out idly on the sand taking slow sips from his bottle of rum. Wow. His attractiveness really made me want to jump him. But I thought better of it.

Well. I needed to get this over with.

I walked over to him and plopped down on the sand. He slowly slid his eyes over to me and lifted an eyebrow. I really wished I could repeat the action but my eyebrows refused to lift on their own. Instead, I uncorked the flask and took a long swig without breaking eye contact.

"Tell me," I began cocking my head to the side. "Do you know any pirate songs?"

It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Jack and I laughed uproariously as we danced around the bonfire we had made. 

My head was, admittedly, a little light due to the rum I had accidentally consumed on occasion. I had been dumping the rest out whenever he wasn't looking at me. Which was actually pretty hard to do since he was very focused on me. Jack had been getting increasingly drunk over the course of our extended sing along. Not that I minded. He was actually a very cute drunk. Well, he wasn't excessively cute.

Ok. That was so a lie. If I could have, I would have gathered him into my arms and pinched his cheeks. He was that kind of cute. I just wanted to smother him with love. This may have been the small amount of alcohol that was in my system because I didn't really have a tolerance for alcohol. And the only time I had ever really gotten tipsy was at my cousin's wedding. And that had been purely accidental. Seriously. The poured the alcoholic and non alcoholic ones in the same glass. And I misplaced mine and took my mother's instead… I had thought it tasted funny but I wasn't aware of the fact that even my mother felt the need to let loose sometimes. I can't be judged for this. How was I supposed to know that my very straight-laced mother needed a break every now and then?

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me," we sang in what had to be a horribly off key and horrendous sound.

Pulling me down with him, Jack then collapsed down on the sand. We both continued laughing and I tipped backwards. He caught me around the shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He checked to see my reaction, and when I didn't attack him his finger curled around my shoulder.

"I love this song," he cried happily in my ear. "Really bad eggs! When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"Yes," I shouted back. "And you'll be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish…" I paused forgetting what Elizabeth's line had actually been. Hm. The rum really was getting to me. "MAIN! The Spanish Main!"

Jack shook his head vehemently and said unsteadily, "Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world." His dark eyes focused on me intensely and I felt a shiver run down my spine. His voice held an endearing rapture as it continued. "Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom."

The weird thing was that wrapped under his arm and listening to him I could actually picture myself sailing all over the world with him. It didn't seem like one of those daydreams or fantasies that I repressed. At that very moment, it actually felt like it was completely possible and attainable. Jack and I would sail everywhere together and bask in the glow of our freedom.

But then again, I wasn't that far gone. My head cleared rather quickly and I realized that there would not be a ship with a wonderful white picket fence for me. If I never got out of this place, I would most likely wind up living alone as a spinster. Lovely. I shook my head and tried desperately to focus on the task at hand.

"Jack," I whispered letting myself lean into him. "It must be wicked awful for you to be trapped on this island again."

Jack's eyes fell down on me again and he pulled me closer. "Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

After that load of crap, I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch him or kiss him. I might have smacked him to but I was supposed to be drunk. Very drunk. Drunk to the point where I was willing to kiss any breathing thing. Well. I took a very deep breath. I could do this. I was going to distract Jack, seduce him if you will.

And I was going to enjoy it damnit. Not that I never didn't enjoy kissing him. Oh God. I am now canceling that last thought.

It was then that Jack's fingers brushed my neck.

I jerked far too quickly for your average drunk and stared up at him. His brown eyes were glittering in the dark and I felt myself shiver involuntarily. It was a little nippy out. It wasn't because his eyes were extremely gorgeous and mind-boggling arresting, no way at all. Nope I was not inclining my head towards him. And I certainly was not letting my eyes slip shut.

Only, I was.

And then our lips touched. I couldn't help but note that in all of our previous encounters we had never actually kissed. Odd. I was still contemplating this as his mouth moved very gently over mine. My brain was slowly starting to fog up and I really wasn't sure what to do with myself. This wasn't a dance at my old high school so I figured my butt and boobs were safe. Was I supposed to wind my arms around his neck? Twirl my fingers through his hair?

I would have continued analyzing the situation but then his tongue glided smoothly over my lips. My mouth fell open in shock. And then his tongue slowly slid into my mouth and my mind went completely blank. What happened next went in something of a blur. After the initial blankness, my mind went into overdrive trying to take in everything. Jack's mouth began moving far more insistently over mine and I buried my fingers in his hair. He grabbed my hips tightly and pulled me on top of him. Some new feeling thrilled through me and I slowly scraped my fingers down his back while deepening the kiss.

Jack let out a groan and murmured, "Easy love."

I pulled back and lifted an eyebrow. A grin lit up Jack's face before his hands enclosed my face roughly and drew me back to him forcefully. My mind went haywire and I let out a soft noise. Jack's assault picked up in pace and fervor and I felt a lovely feeling curling in my stomach as his hands brushed along my legs. He broke away from me planting hot open mouth kisses along my throat and every part of me seemed to tingle at once. He kissed along my jaw lightly and my eyes fell shut as I gripped his shoulders tightly. His hands slid slowly over my stomach and my eyes flew open immediately. His eyes were dark and intense and I felt my stomach drop.

Tentatively I leaned forward and brushed my lips on his neck. Jack let out a deep groan and I giggled. Yes. I giggled. Sorry, it was a funny noise.

Jack's eyes flew open and he growled, "Something funny love?"

"No," I lied with a delighted smile.

He pulled me back to him again and just when I was starting to feel lightheaded again it suddenly stopped.

I blinked rapidly confused at the loss of sensation.

Oh my God.

He had freaking passed out on me!

Was I really that bad of a kisser? Seriously? I didn't think I was that bad. I mean it had seemed like he was enjoying himself. Or maybe I was the only one enjoying it and he had gotten so bored that he just decided to give into the impulse of passing out.

I hate him!

Only, I think I might have a slightly large problem.

I really don't hate him. In fact, I'm beginning to think that I might actually like him. And thinking about it isn't causing some sort of warm fuzzy feeling. I actually felt nauseous. Maybe it was the rum.

Damn it all I wanted some rum now. And I wasn't the type to drink a lot. But I really needed to make my head fuzzy so that I would stop having Jack's taste in my mouth. I might even be able to forget how it felt to have his hands all over me. I glared at his sleeping form. Only he was just so cute. He looked infinitely more innocent when he was asleep and I felt a dopey smile starting to cross my face.

"ARGH!"

I heard hurried footsteps and Elizabeth asked panicked, "What happened? Are you quite alright Rebecca?"

"He passed out on me!"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "But why should that bother you? It makes everything much easier."

"I hate him. He passes out on me and has the nerve to look cute when he sleeps."

Elizabeth let out a loud snort and I glared at her. "What were you two doing," she questioned with a smirk lighting up her face.

"Nothing," I snapped defensively.

The evil girl's smile widened and she nodded mockingly as if agreeing with me. I cast her a look of disdain before storming away. God, I hated this place.

I collapsed onto the ground and buried my face in my hands. Things were going to be very awkward tomorrow. I could just feel it. And what the hell was I supposed to say to Jack? I couldn't tell him that I might have really enjoyed making out with him. Alright, I totally enjoyed it and I was dying to do it again despite his passing out on me. Wow, I was reaching a whole new level of patheticness.

I propped my back up on what I assumed was some sort of coconut tree and closed my eyes. Bad things seem to happen when I close my eyes because for some reason I couldn't help wondering what the Commodore's lips would have felt like on mine. Oh my God. I am turning into such a whore. I make out with one attractive guy (which happens when he's drunk off his ass mind you) and I'm up and ready for the next one. Because the Commodore is pretty hot after all. If practically engaged. And were he to kiss me, which is highly unlikely, he wouldn't pass out. He's a gentleman. Unlike some people I know.

I scowled darkly.

"What on earth are you thinking about," Elizabeth's nosy voice questioned through the darkness.

I studiously ignored the evil being in front of me. This seemed to displease her.

"At this very moment, you are thinking about Sparrow and possibly the Commodore."

My jaw dropped. "Witch!"

She gave me a very haughty look and said, "No, you always have the same expression on your face whenever one is mentioned."

Oh, thanks. I suppose that means that generally my face looks hideous and tense. Feeling suddenly depressed, I stuck my head between my knees again.

"I doubt he would pass out on you Rebecca."

My head shot up and before I could shout an accusation she said with a small smile, "You can be so easy to read sometimes."

I muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Will' and she only shook her head.

I spread myself out on the sand looking at the sky and considered the situation. I was trapped on an island with a way too pretty English cousin and a dashingly handsome pirate with no means of escape. A dream come true? I think not. A blockbuster affair? No way in hell.

However, I had a rather nasty feeling that told me that getting off this island wasn't going to be any better.

Oh, bugger.

* * *

Review! 


	14. Chapter 13 Let's Seize the Day

**I realize I have not posted in a loooooong time. It's awful of me, I know. But I've been terribly busy with finals and life and other stuff like that so it's taken me weeks to try and finish this!! It's turned out decently even though my mind has been suffering from a writer's block. So try and enjoy it. I even made it longer than usual to make up for my suckiness!! ****I love you all for reviewing and sticking with this!!**

**-Remembrance Lane**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up the next morning coughing sand out of my mouth while the smell of smoke pierced through my nose.

Pleasant?

I think not.

I was so done with this place it was ridiculous. I mean really now, it was time for me to go home. I had finally had some near death experiences, gallivanted with pirates, been on a ship and made out with a very attractive guy. This story felt pretty complete. So why was I still here?

I pulled myself up groggily and stumbled over to Elizabeth. I stopped quickly when I saw the mountain of fire she was standing proudly next to.

"Isn't it marvelous," she said her smile widening.

I wanted to say that, no it wasn't marvelous, it was wrong and polluting the air that I was breathing. However, I've always liked setting things on fire. Seriously. I'm not even joking. I think it's completely normal to feel a little thrill when you incinerate something. It's extremely empowering, liberating even. And now I'm making myself sound like some sort of psycho arsonist. Which I'm not by the way…

So instead of being a proper young lady, I grabbed a keg, threw it in, and giggled at the large crash and mountain of flames. Elizabeth gave me a somewhat wary look and opened her mouth to say something. I couldn't help but wonder what was stopping her from letting something out of her mouth. She wasn't one to keep her thoughts about me and my supposed eccentricities to herself.

I turned around to see Jack charging at us with a look of abject horror on his face.

"No! Stop! What are you doing! You've burned all the food! The shade! The rum!"

"Yes," I said feeling suddenly extremely angry. "The rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone," Jack shouted indignantly.

This is when Elizabeth took her cue. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

However, Jack spluttered again, "But why is the rum gone!"

"Because karma hates you," I interjected sullenly. Jack gave me a half-crazed look and glanced at his pistol.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," I said rolling my eyes. The look he gave me was one of pure and unadulterated exasperation. And then he ran off in that queer little way of his.

Elizabeth plopped down determinedly in the sand while I stewed in my own anger. He should not have passed out on me! I mean I am not an ugly person. I'm by no means as hot as Elizabeth. In fact, we're pretty much leagues apart but I'm not deformed or nasty looking. I've never had lice! And I don't have something growing on me! My skin is generally under control and I don't have scary eyebrows.

Oh my God.

My eyebrows.

I have not tweezed them in days! Weeks! Oh, this is my worst nightmare personified. See, I have this weird thing where I kind of obsessive about keeping my eyebrows in check. Like not super skinny or artificial looking, but I like them natural without random hairs sticking out. It's just common decency in my opinion. Right now, I had to look like some bush had run amuck where my eyebrows should be.

I sighed desperately and fell back onto the sand.

The sun beat down relentlessly and just when I was about to carry out my plan of drowning myself to wash away the shame of having horrid eyebrows, I heard a shout.

Elizabeth sprang up and gasped, "I knew they would find us! They must have seen my signal! Oh, Rebecca this is wonderful!"

Wonderful my ass.

I was unbathed, unplucked and unhappy. And now I had to go be saved by the British Navy, or whoever the heck they were. They were going to shoot at me out of fright when they saw me. I could just feel it.

I heard British men shouting and looked up from my spot on the sand to see three little men approaching us.

"Miss Swann? Miss Masters?"

"Yes," I said tiredly. "That would be us."

"And Captain Jack Sparrow." I spun around to see Jack bow with a flourish. I glared at him while the men looked furtively at each other.

"We aren't being held hostage," Elizabeth said in a dignified tone. "Now if you would bring us to the ship, I assume that my father is anxious to see me."

The men seemed to give each other some sort of silent signal and then they nodded at us. They led us to the little rowboat that they had brought over and each offered me an arm to get on. Smashingly polite these English men are. Unlike Sparrow.

I plopped down angrily on the wooden seat and glared stonily at Jack. I really hated him. There were very few times in my life when I allowed someone to stick their tongue down my throat and actually enjoyed it. I mean seriously, most of the time it just sucked. Not the tongue! Just the whole experience in general. Teenage boys seem to think that suffocation by tongue turns me on.

Wow.

Off that train of thought.

Jack leaned back and was actually silent for most of the ride. This greatly disturbed me because I felt like he was always saying something rude or completely insane. The row boat seemed to take hours to get to the big ship awaiting us and I felt myself getting extremely nervous.

James was going to be on that ship.

And I was going to get on it with Elizabeth.

And Jack.

Oh God.

This was not looking like it was going to be the best of situations. There was the issue of me wanting to maul Jack whenever our eyes connected, which was not something to do in front of your uncle, the Governor. Totally improper too. And then there was James; Elizabeth's almost fiancé, who I might actually like.

This place fails so much.

When we reached the ship, all I could do was pray for some freak accident that would send me flying back home. Home where I could finally eat real food again. I really just wanted a greasy piece of pizza or a gallon of orange sherbet. Was that truly awful of me?

With some help, I managed to hoist myself up the ladder and into the ship. However, just when I thought that I might be able to make a dignified entrance onto the ship and back into James' and the Governor's lives, I tripped.

Smooth, I know.

Only, I landed into a solid chest. Something deep inside my chest told me that I had once again tripped into the Commodore. After all, Fate hated me so why would it be any other person? My looking up at this unknown savior confirmed my suspicions. James Norrington had, once again, saved me from breaking my face.

"Rebecca." It was surprisingly nice to hear him utter my name with such true concern. The tone made me feel all mushy and cared about. Oh, ew. I really suck.

"Are you alright," his voice questioned softly and my mouth fell open as I gazed at him. And it fell open in that kind of unabashed, completely blatant, ogling way.

For some odd reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. This could not be good. When had kind, nondescript James turned into the dashing Commodore that I couldn't stop staring at. It was like how I always stared at Jack.

Shit.

Jack.

"Have trouble getting on the ship love?"

I spun around with James' arms still wrapped around me to see Jack watching me with a bemused expression. And then he looked at James and where his arms were. It was kind of scary how fast his bemusement was replaced by a more clouded expression.

"No," I snapped pulling away from James and took a step closer to Jack. "I was already on the ship when I slipped."

"And that makes quite the difference doesn't it love," Jack said with an infuriating smirk plastered on his face.

I let out an angry noise and glared at him.

"Commodore," Jack said pleasantly. "Would you agree that our lass here is not the most graceful of beings. One must always be catching her, saving her, comforting her," he continued with a sly look.

"WHAT!" My shout came out far louder than intended and everyone nearby jumped.

"I asked the Commodore, not you love."

I glanced helplessly between James and Jack. James' expression had hardened into that really cold way that it got whenever pirates were mentioned. Jack, however, was leaning casually against the ship as if this was a normal occurrence.

And then Elizabeth flew out of nowhere and exclaimed, "Father we must save Will!"

Sometimes she had the most perfect timing.

The Governor stepped in and said, "No, you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

Elizabeth gasped and shouted, "Then we condemn him to death."

The Governor shook his head. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but so was his decision to engage in piracy."

I couldn't help myself from jumping in. "To rescue Elizabeth! To prevent anything from happening to her! Honestly he deserves better!" I received a confused look from Elizabeth, which I promptly ignored.

Jack joined the conversation and said, "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. It's very unlikely The Pearl will be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

James' mouth curled in anger. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

I looked imploringly at James and asked, "Please James. Please do this."

James' brown eyes locked with mine and he fell silent. The electricity of the brief moment was shocking and I looked away quickly. Yes, this was definitely not good.

It was then that Elizabeth said quietly, "Do it for me. As a weeding gift."

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal," the Governor asked sounding astounded.

"I am," Elizabeth said with a kind of firm and sad resolution.

A sudden grin took over Jack's face and he exclaimed, "A wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around!" Met with an incredulous silence he sobered and proffered his hands. "I know. Clap them in irons, right?"

James straightened himself and said with a slow commanding voice, "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack gave him a tight smile. "Inescapably clear."

I was about to interject my own thought when I saw her.

"Oh dear God."

All eyes flew to me and I braced myself for what would come next.

"LOVEY!"

Miss Lovett looked like some kind of fireball as she fired herself at me from across the deck. I felt all of the air squeeze out of my lungs as she clamped me in a ferocious hug. I actually thought I might die due to suffocation.

"Oh dear, I've missed you terribly! I should never have let you go see that pirate. Curse him for kidnapping you but don't worry lovey all's well! You're back where you belong now."

Really…? Then why did I feel the overwhelming urge to throw myself out of the boat and back onto that island?? And I hate that island! God damnit I was not ready to return to Miss Lovett!

Miss Lovett released me from her death grip and took in my appearance. She did not look happy. "Goodness lovey aren't you a frightening sight! No worries, I'll fix it. Come along, time to make you beautiful again."

I shot Elizabeth a panicked look and she merely smirked. Stupid, mean, sadistic person. It was then that my eyes happened upon Jack who was watching this delightful scene unfold with a kind of flabbergasted and amused expression. That made my temper flare into a decidedly more pissed than panicked state.

I was so absorbed with shooting hate rays at him that I didn't notice Miss Lovett follow my gaze.

"YOU!"

Everyone on the ship seemed to jump and freeze. I clamped my hands over my ears, as always, a fraction of a second to late. When I went deaf, she was going to pay for my hearing aids.

Jack cocked his head. "Me?"

Miss Lovett whirled up to him glaring and snarled in by far the scariest tome I have ever heard, "If she is hurt in anyway it'll be the death of you Sparrow!"

"Captain." I gave Jack an incredulous look. He merely smiled back.

Miss Lovett watched the exchange of expressions between us and swiftly grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I let out a small shout of indignation as she pulled me into some cabin room. She sat me down on the chair and immediately started fawning over me and trying to 'tidy me up'.

She unknotted my hair, scrubbed me down and changed my clothes with vicious precision. She then went to work on my eyebrows. I could have kissed her. And she wasn't even James or Jack. Well, then. That was an awkward thought. Erasing that from my memory.

She placed me in front of a large mirror set up on the wall and cooed, "My! Don't you look beautiful lovey."

I eyed my appearance critically.

I looked ok, not beautiful. I had a sunburn on my shoulders and an amazing amount of freckles splattered all over me. It looked like someone had gleefully flicked brown paint droppings on my face and arms. I looked clean, which was a definite improvement from the dirty and worn out looking me who had climbed on this ship. Miss Lovett really knew how to clean a person up.

However, I had other things I needed to be doing. Meaning, I had to find Elizabeth while simultaneously avoiding Jack and the Commodore (James?). I would just make up some plausible excuse to leave Miss Lovett's clutches and then I would be home free.

"I, erm, well, I have to go!"

And then I bolted out the door.

Smooth, I know.

I took off quickly, which was quite a feat since I was back in these damned skirts and shoes. The shoes had not been missed on my adventure. I heard Miss Lovett shouting after me but I kept on sprinting. Just when I was sure I had lost her I crashed into none other then the Governor.

"Um, hello," I gasped out breathlessly. Ok. So, I wheezed it out. Same, same.

"Rebecca are you quite alright?" His look of concern and bemusement would have made me laugh on any other occasion but I didn't know if she was still following me.

"Splendid! Stupendous! Wonderful! Um, smashing!"

He looked a bit scared and mystified at the garbage shooting out of my mouth.

"Well, I'd best be on my when then! Toodles!"

Yes, I said toodles to Governor Swann. The insanity of what I had just said didn't hit me until I was a good ways away from him. All the same, my stupidity made me want to bash my head into something very hard. I had wanted to bang myself on things a lot. This had to indicate that things had to change.

Maybe, I needed to accept being here. If I was going to get anywhere, I sure as hell needed to stop saying stupid things. And doing stupid things. I needed to act on my impulses. I was overanalyzing everything too much! I was going to seize the day, grab the bull, all that fine stuff.

It was then that I heard Miss Lovett's shout.

My impulse told me to run and with a deeper conviction then I've had in awhile I took off. I rounded corners quickly and threw myself into the first room that had an open door. Breathing quickly, I slammed it shut and locked it. I blew out a sigh of relief and glanced around the room.

Only, I wasn't alone.

And the person, who I was now locked in this room with, was watching me with a very bemused expression. I seemed to be getting a lot of those. Bemused expressions, I mean.

"James?!"

His mouth opened slightly and he choked out, "Rebecca? Why aren't you with Elizabeth? I gave Gilette specific instructions to put you two together where you would be safe."

Meaning, I was now supposed to be locked away in that room with Elizabeth.

_Sparrow_.

"What about Jack Sparrow," James questioned with an ever darkening expression. I was sensing some hate vibes. He could join the club!

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

James appeared to want to say something else but instead he crossed the room and came to stand in front of me.

"Rebecca, you understand that there are many questions as to how you were kidnapped?"

Kidnapped? Oh. Right. I was "kidnapped".

I looked up to make sure my face hadn't betrayed anything only to find myself caught by his warm brown eyes. Jack's eyes were brown too, but James' eyes seemed more open and less dangerous. I had to look like a freaking idiot just standing there gaping at the Commodore. I mean he was supposed to marry Elizabeth. And even though I knew that it didn't work out, I was still obligated not to do something stupid; like kiss him. Not that I wanted to anyway.

"Rebecca!"

His raised tone snapped me out of my oblivious state. However, it also kind of scared me. After all, I had been mindlessly ogling him. So I might have shrieked, stepped backwards a little too quickly and then tripped on my dress.

I say I _might_ have, but I really did.

I know. I am so the epitome of grace.

However, being the kind and gallant gentleman he is, James reached out quickly and caught me. This seemed to be happening a lot with us. And it was really not a good thing. Because now I was pressed up against his very solid chest and my thoughts were taking a turn for the gutter.

My religion teacher would have been horrified at the less then Catholic thoughts flowing through my brain. And Mrs. Lahey thinks I'm one of her best students. I am definitely going to hell.

Back to the situation at hand, we both stood frozen. His arms were wrapped securely around me and I could feel my heart beat going way, way faster than it was supposed to be. I contemplated grabbing him and just getting whatever was going to happen over with. But he was all nice and comfy. And I like nice and comfy things.

I tilted my head up to get a better look at his face and his eyes were closed very tightly and his mouth was in a very thin line.

Great.

He didn't even want to be hugging me!

What was wrong with me? Why were all of the men here severely unattracted to me? Jack can't even stay awake when we make out and James was disgusted by hugging me! Any other time, I would have sat down with Hannah, the crazy best friend, and found some way to laugh at this. However, right now all I felt like doing was crying. Either that or I wanted to drown myself. After all, the ocean only seemed too willing to comply with this.

I jerked back from him harshly and wailed out, "Christ! If you don't want to touch me, just say so! I'm not going to force you to hug me! You can just say no!" James' jaw had dropped open and his face looked almost frustrated. Nonetheless, I continued on. "Seriously, I'll only be upset for like three seconds! And then I'll be fine! I swear, if you're tired of always having to catch me when I trip on air just stop making the effort to catch me! Just let me drop! Just don't lead me on and pass out on me or look all unhappy. That just makes the whole situation ten times more uncomfortable and I have feelings too you know! And—"

I was cut off mid rant by James stepping forward, grabbing me by the shoulders and planting one on me.

Yes, I'm saying he kissed me.

I know. I was shocked too.

And then before I could even blink, there was a loud knock on the door and booming shout. I pulled back gasping and looked at James wildly before yanking myself away for him and sprinting to the other side of the room. James looked utterly shocked but within a second he was back to being the cool and composed Commodore Norrington. He crossed the room quickly and opened the door.

Immediately Miss Lovett and Gilette stormed in both shouting, "I can't find Rebecca!"

Well, I edited that. Miss Lovett called me some pet name and Gilette said Miss Masters. But whatever, same thing.

I gave a cough and all eyes flew to me. I still felt a little flushed and both Miss Lovett and Gilette were giving me very appraising looks. It's like they thought that I had done something wrong! And I hadn't this time! He kissed _me_.

"Er, well, I'll be going then. Thanks for explaining that, um, thing that needed to be explained. I really appreciate it!" I said that all with a falsely bright smile and then I swiftly exited the room.

Gilette followed close at my heels and said, "I shall show you the way to Miss Swann."

I smiled back and said in what I hope was a proper voice, "Please do."

Miss Lovett was conspicuously absent and I couldn't help but wonder if she had stayed behind with James. That idea was definitely giving off some bad vibes to me.

"What was it that the Commodore was explaining to you?"

I whipped my head around sharply to see Gilette smiling at me with a really knowing expression that basically screamed, "I know you were kissing James! And I'm going to hang it over your head!". Stupid jerk.

"Nothing that concerns you," I said glaring at him.

"Somehow, I believe that."

Oh my God! Where did he get off smirking like that. He was a supporting character! He wasn't supposed to be making any observations or judging me. Gah!

This was really sucking. A lot.

And then, of course, Jack chose to appear.

"Ah, Rebecca! Lovely to see you again! Well, you clean up nicely, though I have to say that last night, well love, you looked simply fantastic. But perhaps I was only thinking that because—"

Before I could stop myself, I clapped my hand over his mouth.

I turned to Gilette, whose shrewd expression had tripled in smugness, and said, "I need a word with Captain Sparrow."

Gilette motioned for me to talk.

"_Alone_," I ground out annoyed

Gilette smiled and took his leave. Stupid, observant bastard!

I grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him to a less occupied corner of the deck; actually a basically deserted one. I thank Fate for that.

"What are you doing," I exploded once I was sure we were alone.

"What do you mean," Jack questioned innocently.

I let out something like a snarl and snapped, "You don't bring up stuff like that to these people! What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas! Got it?"

Jack gave me a very blank expression so I could only assume he hadn't.

"Seriously, are you trying to kill me? You can't tell the Commodore's men anything that may or may not have happened!"

Jack's eyes narrowed and he said acidly, "I suppose that would be because they would report back to the Commodore himself. And you wouldn't want the Commodore thinking anything happened between you and a _pirate_."

"Nothing happened with us!"

"Is that so," Jack questioned. "Because I believe that quite a few things happened."

"You passed out on me you insufferable jackass!"

And then I slapped him.

Wow. I can't say that I actually meant for that to slip out. I didn't exactly mean to smack him either. I was saving that for a later part of the conversation. Sometimes I really do get ahead of myself. Jack's mouth dropped open in shock and I glared back at him infuriated.

And then I grabbed him and kissed him.

Jack recovered quickly and immediately slid his arms around me. I pulled him closer while simultaneously deepening the kiss. Looking back on it, I can't say I'm quite sure how I managed that. Unlike most of our other encounters, this one was purely, um, primal, I guess. His hands gripped me tightly and he tried to gain the upper hand but I refused to let him.

I was going to win this round.

I tightened my fingers in his hair and slid a hand down his chest. He groaned deeply as I carefully glided my fingers over the fabric of his shirt. And, well, this continued on for some time until I decided that he was into enough that I could stop. And shock him.

I pulled back abruptly and said, "Well, you didn't pass out this time."

The expression on Jack's face made him resemble a fish. An attractive fish, but a fish nonetheless.

Take that Sparrow.

"Miss Masters!" I turned to see Gilette standing a few feet away with a smirk firmly plastered on his face. "I believe you should join Miss Swann now."

"Of course," I said with a smile and I left Jack standing rooted to his spot.

On the outside, I maintained a cool expression. However, inside I was panicking. How much had Gilette seen? What did he know? Would he use this against me?

We reached the cabin that was Elizabeth was in and he turned to me.

"I can't say," he said slowly. "That I ever would have pegged you as the type to fancy a pirate."

I snorted disdainfully, while panicking internally. "I don't fancy any pirates."

"Oh that's interesting. You kiss anyone you don't fancy then, Miss Masters?"

My mouth dropped open.

"If you tell anyone what you just saw I will do everything in my power to kill you."

Gilette merely raised in eyebrow, looking very unperturbed mind you, and said, "I can't say I'm terribly afraid to tell then. However, don't worry both of your secrets are safe with me. I doubt anyone would believe me should I decide to tell.'

"Both secrets," I gasped out.

"Why yes, Miss Masters," he said with a smile. "_Both_."

I spluttered out something incoherent and he stated, "You truly are an odd girl. You can let yourself into the cabin. Elizabeth is waiting for you."

And then he sauntered off.

I stood by the door reeling in shock. So much for seizing the day. James had seized me and I had seized Jack. I had kissed two different guys in one day. I had never done that before. What was I turning into? What was wrong with me? Why was I such an idiot? And why couldn't I make up my mind?

There would be no more seizing the day for me. It was too dangerous.

I walked into the room only to have Elizabeth attack me immediately.

"Rebecca! We must save Will! I have to perfect plan! Come help me!"

I simply gaped at her. Elizabeth stopped moving around and looked at me curiously.

Then her eyes narrowed. "What did you do now Rebecca?"

"Why do you always assume that I did something?"

"Am I wrong in my assumption," she asked rolling her eyes heavenward.

"No…" I said feeling annoyed. "But I won't tell you!"

"You _will_ tell me Rebecca. Perhaps not now, maybe even not today, but sooner or later whatever it is you are hiding will slip out. So tell me now, ease the burden you're carrying."

Her whole speech was quite convincing and I started to open my mouth. However, I saw her smirk and clamped it shut again. Witch! How did she do that?

"It's a talent Rebecca."

Damnit, I needed to put a filter between my brain and mouth.

"I know it has to do with Sparrow, the Commodore, or perhaps even both but we must start this now if we wish to escape. Will needs us to save him for no one else will. Shall you help me Rebecca?"

I looked at Elizabeth long and hard. She pretty much understood me. And that was impressive in itself. The only other person who always knew what I was thinking was Hannah and I had known her for years. I had known Elizabeth for way less than that. And I liked Elizabeth. During all of this, I had really formed some sort of bond with her. I cared about what happened to her.

The same went for Will. He was a good friend of mine. And even though he thought I was mad half the time I knew he would save me if I was in trouble. I owed it to both Will and Elizabeth and even myself to do this. Maybe I didn't want to grab the bull by its gonads but I was sure as hell going to try.

"What the hell," I exclaimed feeling a firm resolution slipping up my spine. "Carpe diem!"

This day was not going to know what seized it.

Looking back, I can practically see Fate smirking.

* * *

Review!!


	15. Chapter 14 Let's Plot

**This is a rather overdue chapter. I'm well aware of the fact that it has been months and months but I was overwhelmed by life and all the other excuses I could throw out to you and I had had about 3/4 of this done for months but I could never finish it. And here it is roughly edited, but I've done it! I updated! So, I do hope you all haven't forgotten this story completely!**

**A special thanks to K.D. Sparrow who just inspired me to update this by letting me know it hadn't vanished into oblivion. I just finished it today so forgive the many errors that I'm sure riddle it!**

**Enjoy,**

**Remembrance Lane**

**Chapter 14**

Clearly, I'd had it pretty damn easy on this adventure because rowing this little boat with Elizabeth proved to be hell on earth.

I'm sure that sounds really funny and everything but the fact of the matter is that it was not easy. I have no clue how she managed to do so alone. I mean, no offense to her or anything, but Elizabeth is a stick. She's not the gross type of sticky person that makes you cringe because there is absolutely no fat on their body. She's the more elegant and refined type of thin that I have never been in my life. She somehow managed to make this boat move even though her arms looked built to knit and lift tea pots. Damn her.

"Please row Rebecca," Elizabeth chastised through her labored breaths.

"I am rowing," I snapped back indignantly.

"Then why is it," she questioned with a haughty expression. "That I feel like I'm doing all of the work."

I had no response to that. I blame my lack of upper body strength on bad genes. I always let my brothers and dad do all of the hauling. That doesn't make me lazy. I'm just smart enough to take advantage of the brute force that surrounds me on a daily basis.

"Rebecca," Elizabeth snapped. "It's terribly hard for me to pull both my weight and yours!"

I glared at her and forced my lead arms to row some more. It couldn't be too long before we reached the boat.

Oh, great.

How was I supposed to get up the boat? I usually left that job to Will.

Gods, I really despised this movie

After an enormous amount of heaving, pushing and panting, I managed to get to the deck without catching any unwanted attention from the undead pirates.

Elizabeth turned to me and said in a haughty voice, "You hide while I save the crew."

I felt my face collapse into a pout. "Why do you get to save the crew?"

Elizabeth gave me a gentle pat on the back and replied, "It's down a few flights of stairs and as wonderful as you are Rebecca, grace is not one of your finer attributes."

I gave her a dirty look despite the truth of what she had just said. "However," she continued. "I do need you to stay and keep guard. Should anyone come, scream and run; that I know you can do very well."

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

But here's my question.

Where was I supposed to run?

I was surrounded by the freaking ocean. And throwing myself overboard would lead to drowning and I didn't have Jack or Will here to save me. I settled myself down on the deck and figured not moving would be my best bet.

This also gave me time to analyze what had happened not too long ago. The Commodore had smacked one on me and I had smacked one on Jack.

Wow, it's almost like they kissed each other since I kissed both of them. I closed my eyes tightly. Nasty image right there.

But I really felt kind of muddled about the whole thing. I knew I was attracted to Jack, which was not good. I mean he's a pirate. He loses points right there. Sure, being a pirate is sexy as hell but he was rude, arrogant and a very good kisser. I hadn't been able to really enjoy the Commodore's kiss because it lasted all of 5 seconds so it wasn't even like I could compare the two.

And did I even like James? Well, I obviously liked him enough to kiss him. He kissed me though! But he's engaged to Elizabeth… my pseudo-cousin… Man that was weird. But did I like him like I liked Jack? And, yes, I had realized that I liked Jack. The problem remained though that James was engaged to Elizabeth and Jack was a pain in the ass pirate who liked making me miserable.

I really know how to pick them.

I buried my face in my hands and silently berated myself.

It was then that I heard the frightening hiss.

I sprang up to see the evil undead monkey snarling at me. I gave this Jack a measured look and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

He let out an indignant shriek. "Seriously," I snarled back at him. "I'm having an emotional crisis here. You try being half in love with two very different people at the same time. Once you know how that feels come bother me again and I might be more inclined to not toss of you over the edge of a boat!"

With that, I swung my arm back and chucked him. He let out a shriek and then there was a loud bang and a splash. I would have felt bad for harming an animal but let's remember I hadn't killed it or anything. The monkey is undead after all. And he wasn't even that cute to begin with. So there.

I looked up to see Elizabeth dashing onto the deck. The crew followed her quickly and cheered.

She smiled, seized the row boat and shouted, "All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready, and heave!" Not one crew member moved an inch. "Please, I need your help! Come on!"

Cotton's stupid parrot responded with this lovely insight, "Any port in the storm."

Gibbs nodded to the bird and said to Elizabeth, "Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl."

I gave him a baffled and disgusted look and exclaimed, "I can't believe that you're taking advice from a bird! And his advice doesn't even make sense!"

Elizabeth replied in a frustrated tone, "And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship," some crew member shouted out.

Gibbs tilted his head in agreement and continued, "And there's the code to consider."

"The code," Elizabeth shouted. "You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules!"

I jumped in and added, "They're more like guidelines anyways."

Gibbs gave us a somewhat shocked look.

However, no one moved to lend a hand.

I gaped at all of them and shouted, "You all suck! You're a disgrace to pirates everywhere! Consider this: the Governor's daughter and niece have more guts than you do. How does that make you look? Like a couple of wimpy, spineless, servile, groveling—"

Elizabeth clapped a hand over my mouth before my insults could progress any farther.

"Basically," I continued when she removed her hand. "You all suck!"

I then flipped them the bird.

This didn't have the effect I had intended though. They knew that my gesture had been rude but had no clue what it meant. Therefore, as Elizabeth and I climbed back over the ship again their expressions weren't of shock and insult like I had wanted. They merely looked confused and befuddled.

Bloody pirates.

* * *

Elizabeth and I managed to get into the cave without too many glitches. 

I only tripped once. But, unfortunately, it was while climbing out of the boat so I was rather damp. However, it was better than blood. Basically, my skull wasn't bashed open this time so all was well. Months ago I would have been pissed that I was wet and shivering. Not anymore; this felt lucky to me.

"Hurry," Elizabeth gasped urgently grabbing my hand.

We tore off through the maze of rocks and Elizabeth refused to let our pace slow. I could have killed her. My entrance into this final battle was going to be of me gasping for air. I wouldn't look pretty and effortless. Gods. Why was I so normal? It wasn't fair to be surrounded by so many perfect people. I sniffled slightly.

Elizabeth shot me a look as she dragged me along, "No! Don't you dare!"

"What," I questioned my voice quavering.

"You are getting that dark self-piteous look that means you are a mere inches away from sobbing. And there is no time for that right now. Wait until later when Sparrow or James will be more than happy to comfort you."

"I hate you Elizabeth Swann!"

She looked at me and merely laughed. She was laughing at me damnit! I did not deserve this kind of abuse. I was about to tell her this in a very long, drawn out and angry rant but then we had reached the cavern where they were fighting.

Swords were clashing and gold was flying everywhere. It was one of the strangest things I had ever seen. Our eyes flew over to Will and suddenly Elizabeth grabbed a huge beam like thing.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain," the pirate snarled at Will.

"Do you like pain," Elizabeth questioned advancing upon them. "Try wearing a corset."

She then smacked the pirate in the face with it. I closed my eyes in disgust and breathed in and out quickly. Do not pass out, Rebecca. They are undead. There will not be blood. There is no reason to feel like you might lose your stomach. This will all be over very, very soon.

"Right, yeah," I muttered to myself.

I ran over to Will who was giving me one of his appraising looks.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't judge me for talking to myself." He merely smiled at me.

"Whose side is Jack on," Elizabeth questioned.

"At the moment," Will and I replied in unison.

It was then that three pirates flew at us. Instead of moving into a fighting stance like Will and Elizabeth, I shrieked. Elizabeth gave me a look so I recovered quickly. We then somehow (I credit Will and Elizabeth on this) managed to hook them all together and push them into the moonlight.

"May I," I questioned and Will nodded.

I was then given the honor of sticking the bomb inside them.

"No fair," one gasped.

"As is my life and luck but I can deal with it," I said with a shrug.

I felt really pleased about this and there was a deep satisfaction in watching them blow up. And this isn't because I like death or anything. I hate the idea of dying and all. It gives me nightmares. But they would have been just as happy to blow me up and I'm not undead. So there was no way that I would have survived. And that wouldn't be good. Ergo, the happy feeling was justified.

Will took off at a sprint towards the chest and I let my attention slip onto Jack.

He looked amazing.

Something about watching him in a sword fight was very… Well, it was nice to watch. His hair was flying in every direction while his eyes held a lethal look. I really, really wanted to kiss him. It was then that our eyes connected and I felt something hot shoot through my veins. It was like fire but so much more intense and scalding. Well, it wasn't like I was literally burning but the sentiment of what happened is pretty clear.

Jack knocked Barbossa back and cut his hand with his sword and allowed the medallion to touch it. He then tossed it to Will just as Barbossa turned his pistol towards Elizabeth who had started running towards Will.

A loud, deafening shot rang out and Barbossa looked down at his chest with a laugh. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will's voice filled the now silent air and all of our eyes turned to him.

Time seemed to slow as the last medallions dropped from his bleeding hand.

My story was almost over.

I had waited so long for the ending to come but now I wanted to stretch these moments out. It was ending too soon. I blinked quickly suddenly wishing desperately that I could stay.

Which was completely dumb and contradictory of me.

Who spends a few months wishing they could go home and then freaks out when it's almost time to leave? Me and only me.

I needed Elizabeth and she had come to depend on me too. How could I leave everyone behind? What about Miss Lovett? Will? Jack and James? Was I going back? I could feel the note of finality hanging in the air but there was no vortex that was waiting to suck me back in to the real world.

I heard Barbossa whisper, "I feel cold."

I couldn't help but agree with him. I felt frozen. I wished I had done other things, said other things. But it was over, right? There was no going back.

Elizabeth turned to Will and their gazes connected in a way that made me a tad embarrassed to be in the room with them. Ok. It was really uncomfortable to watch two of my favorite people having eye sex. And, yes, that is what they were pretty much doing.

"We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth said looking at him with a beautiful but forlorn expression.

Will nodded and said with pain dripping from every word, "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe."

Elizabeth opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She then turned away from Will and abruptly walked away. As she passed me, I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were distinctly watery.

"Will," I snapped feeling exasperated. "That would have been perfect. You had the best moment waiting for you to jump on it. It was saying, 'Please use me Will so that I can make you and Elizabeth be together.' And you ignored it! You ignored the perfect moment."

"As much as it pains me to admit it the lass is right," Jack interjected. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

Jack then sauntered off without throwing me a backward glance. I smiled to myself as I took in the ridiculous amount of jewels he was wearing. Only Jack would be able to put on a ruby encrusted crown and manage to pull it off.

"You're one to lecture me on perfect moments," Will said sounding annoyed.

"Oh, really. What have I missed, _William_?"

"Everything," he exclaimed. "Both Commodore Norrington and Captain Jack Sparrow have fallen at your feet and all you do is side step them. You cannot judge me for failing to grasp a perfect moment when you ignore them completely!"

I felt my face flush and I snapped, "James is marrying Elizabeth."

"But he loves you! Can you not see it Rebecca? Can you truly not look at yourself the way others do?"

"They look at me like a clumsy, inarticulate, embarrassing—"

"No," Will shouted. "Stop now. You are far more then your faults and eccentricities. Do you remember when you first spoke to me?"

"Yeah," I responded my eyes narrowed.

"I was surprised that you would deem to speak to me. And you were set on making me your friend. You can't even begin to grasp how flattering that was. You were so different from everything. Your voice was different; your view of things around you was fascinating. I know that you're unfailingly clumsy and indecisive but you are a good person with good intentions. And, well, you see, I felt you should know that there are many people who care for you."

Will then stopped and immediately flushed. Long speeches obviously weren't his thing and I never received compliments well. We both stood looking at each other. Was I really all the things he said? Seriously? It just seemed so implausible. Those things simply weren't me. I was just Rebecca.

"Will, I'm just me," I said and my voice came out surprisingly softly.

"I know," he responded quietly. "And for them that's more than enough."

Suddenly I was sniffling and Will was pulling me into a strong hug. I could always count on him to be my big brother, a protector of sorts. But why was it that I was always crying on beautiful guys. My friends back home would be jumping them while all I did was sob into their shirts. Fate, I mused, really liked poking me. Will continued to pat me awkwardly for what felt like a long time.

I then pulled back extremely embarrassed at my tears and said, "They're waiting."

"True," Will said with a sad smile. "They always seem to be."

We looked at each other and laughed. I looked like a mess and he looked bloody, sweaty and flustered. Still, he managed to be cute though. Well, as cute as a pseudo brother could be. However, unlike my real brothers Will was nice, trustworthy and nice. He wouldn't ruin my birthday or shove my face in the sand or stick ants in my bed… Well. That was a lot of pent up bitterness that just poured out.

I smiled up at him and looped our arms. We walked to the little rowboat in silence and I tried to make sense of everything that was happening. Something in me was changing. Honestly, it was a little freaky. What if all of the weird things I was actually was enough? I quickly went over all of my knowledge about Will. He wasn't lying. He stuttered when he lied so he really did think all of those things.

We were suddenly in front of the boat and I stepped in numbly.

I wasn't quite aware of what anyone was saying; everything around me felt muted. But my head was pounding. My gaze focused suddenly on Jack. He was staring off looking displeased but resolute. He must have found out that his lovely crew had ditched him. I watched him carefully taking in his wild hair, the cuts on his face and his beautiful eyes.

The fact that guys who looked like him existed was not fair. It didn't give my brain a fighting chance.

Jack's eyes snapped up to my own and I froze.

Did it even matter that I almost loved him?

I was leaving anyway.

Maybe I just had to work with what time I had left. But man this sucked. This really, officially sucked more than it sucked when I had to go to semi with Kevin Bowder. And that was possibly the most horrifying night of my life. The zitty weirdo told me I was beautiful and proceeded to stick his tongue down my throat. Memorable night let me tell you.

But what could I do?!

When we reached the ship, I let Will help me up without protest. I was officially a walking zombie. I wasn't even mad when I tripped after my first step on board. And I was definitely not surprised when James steadied me.

"Rebecca?"

I blinked at him feeling listless.

And then, of course, I heard someone say, "Love?"

I pulled away from James to see Jack looking at me.

Both of them looked at me and then looked at each other.

A look of comprehension was starting to dawn on both of their faces.

This couldn't be good.

"LOVEY!"

Out of nowhere, Miss Lovett swooped in and grabbed my arm. I let out a frightened shriek as she began to drag me across the ship. Like always though, she was relentless and never let up. Before I knew it, I was back in our room, lying sprawled on the bed as the door clicked shut.

"Miss Lovett? What the hell?"

She looked at me her fair flying wildly. Like flames. On her head. Oh, freaky.

"Language," she admonished, shaking her head. "You've managed to make quite the mess, haven't you deary?"

I propped myself up and blinked at her. "Um, what?"

"Come now lovey," she admonished me. "I wasn't born yesterday and I've known you since you were a little babe. What on earth are you doing? The Commodore? A pirate?"

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. WHY? HOW?

I just don't get it. How do both Gilette and Ms. Lovett know what's going on?

It totally wasn't fair.

"Lovey, why do you think I was so displeased when you met Captain Sparrow? I could see what was going to happen right off. You have always been plainly open about your emotions, my dear."

She knew _then_?

Even _I _didn't know then!

Were I not so opposed to the vulgarity of the f word, I would have cursed the living hell out of everything and anything. But after a nasty incident in the fifth grade I was opposed, so I was going to have to settle a lesser explosion of angry sentiment.

"What the hell!?"

"Language deary," Miss Lovett said shaking her head. "It's your brother's fault! They gave you such a vulgar mouth. But honestly dear, one only has to squint to see what's swirling around you. The Commodore is head over heels in love with you and despite my warnings to you, and him for that matter, this awful little affair continues on. He's engaged to your cousin!"

"But she doesn't even love him," I exclaimed.

"Oh and you love him do you," Miss Lovett questioned, jabbing a finger into my chest. "Because unless I'm sorely mistaken lovey, I've seen you looking at that pirate in the same fashion."

"What!!!"

"You cannot keep placing both yourself and these poor men through the unbearable torture you have undoubtedly wreaked upon them. It's terribly selfish to love two people at once lovey, especially when they both fancy you back. Men may be brutes but this is simply cruel!"

"Cruel!? I'm being cruel," I questioned, a note of hysteria entering my voice. "I don't even know how I feel about them! And that stupid, stupid pirate is always confusing me and screwing with me and James is just so kind but moony and I don't know what I'm doing, ok! I've never had to do this before and I don't get guys they just… SUCK! AH!"

I then threw myself down onto the bed and started letting out angry little gasps. These angry gasps became increasingly more frequent and suddenly I was bawling my eyes out. I was crying over two stupid guys! Crying!

How low had I sunk?

I was not like this! I didn't just cry at the drop of the hat! I was stronger than this! I mean I was, I was… Oh, screw it all. I needed a good cry. Don't judge me, we've all done it!

Miss Lovett let out a kind maternal noise and scooped me into her arms. She hushed me while she patted my back and set me in front of her so that she could brush my hair. For the first time it didn't feel like she was trying to tear the flesh from my head.

"Calm down now lovey," she crooned as I sniffled pathetically. "We'll figure this one out. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it!"

How was I not supposed to worry my head about it?

I couldn't figure out if I was in love with someone, or anyone, or I don't even know!

If I don't even know, then that can't be good.

What if they didn't even love me and all this was just the result of my over active imagination?!

AH!

The waterworks commenced ten fold.

It was then that Elizabeth chose to barge into the room.

"My God," she exclaimed shocked. "What has you crying now?"

I looked at her, blinked, and cried even harder.

"Lovey's got herself in a tight pinch. She can't seem to come to terms with her feelings for the Commodore and the pirate," Miss Lovett supplied readily.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, well I suppose I knew this was coming. It was bound to catch up with her eventually."

Miss Lovett nodded in acquiescence. "Honestly, you would have believed one as intelligent as her took notice of these things."

"Nay," said Elizabeth with a small shake of the head. "Rebecca is thick as anything when it concerns anyone who fancies her."

"I'm beginning to think so," Miss Lovett exclaimed with a harrumphing king of noise. "As always, I am left to clean up her messes. I don't know what the little doll would do without me!"

"I can very much agree. It's always up to me to fix things," Elizabeth said in a self-suffering tone of voice.

DEAR GOD!

I was still in the room! And they were just talking about like I was some lost puppy that they'd taken in because it was just so cute and sad looking.

Well, this was quite false.

FALSE!

I was not pathetic.

I was simply a little muddled.

And very un-puppy like, thank you very much.

Or at least I would be once I uncurled myself from the fetal position I had locked myself in.

"I can work this out myself," I declared, my voice somewhat clogged from all of the hysterical crying.

The two evil beings stopped discussing me, looked me over, gave each other a glance and burst out laughing.

How nasty of them.

"Oh, honestly Rebecca," Elizabeth said with a derisive snort. "You can't really believe that we're going to let you handle this? Look what a mess you've already created."

"Says you," I gasped scandalized. "You've had Will Turner at your feet for how long? Hm? How long? And now you want to try and help me!"

"We shall not try to help you lovey," Miss Lovett declared. "We will help you."

The steely resolve in her voice sent chills down my spine.

"But—"

"No buts angel!"

"Oh, come on—"

"Rebecca! We are going to do this for you! It's simply a matter of logic. We will have to watch you with each one and eventually it will become clear for whom you care more deeply. It's a matter of watching, waiting, and deducing. How hard could that be," Elizabeth questioned.

"I agree Miss Elizabeth," Miss Lovett said happily. "You can't look after yourself dearie. That is my job after all. And your cousin will be able to make this far easier."

They looked at each other and exchanged a slow secretive smile.

"You merely need to test the waters," Elizabeth said craftily. "Dip your toes in."

"Sip the soup to make sure that it's sweet enough," Miss Lovett said.

"That sounds decidedly whorish and immoral," I said warily.

"Language," Miss Lovett admonished.

What were these two plotting?

"What are you plotting," I questioned feeling the reins of my life slipping into their plotting hands.

Looking back, I truly regret that I ever asked.

Damn you fate.

Damn you.

* * *

Review!!! 


	16. Chapter 16 Let's Make War

Hello…. For those of you who used to follow this. I know it's been months, possibly years. And I have no really great excuses; writers block, school etc., etc.

-Remembrance Lane

**Chapter 15**

I have come to the conclusion that Elizabeth Swann and Miss Lovett lack souls.

Or at least a moral compass of sorts.

They honestly expect me to have trials with both Jack and James in which I test "the depth of my affection for them". Puh-lease. Not to mock Elizabeth or anything but affection doesn't exactly nail down how I feel about Jack. Or James for that matter.

The feeling is more… well, it's more embarrassing than affection to be sure.

I don't think affection constitutes wanting to maul someone. In fact, I'm pretty sure affection describes more what I feel for the two evil people who are trying to ruin my life. You know I don't even feel affection for them anymore. I feel hatred; deep, strong, all consuming abhorrence.

Yeah!

Not that they seem to care though.

"Honestly lovey," Miss Lovett snapped when I informed her that she was going to hell. "We're just trying to help you! Now is that such an awful crime?"

And then they both laid on the guilt so heavily that I had to agree.

Why do I lack a spine? Why must I be so weak?

"Oh, come now Rebecca," Elizabeth said with a roll of her eyes. "You cannot deny that you want to test it too."

"What exactly do you mean by test," I asked warily and wearily.

And that's when she dropped the bomb.

I was supposed to jump both of their bones and then figure out which one had the better effect. They just expected me to walk up to them and then stick my tongue in their mouths.

In theory, that sounds simple. I mean why can't you just walk up to anyone and kiss them? But we're talking about James and Jack here.

Jack is in chains and James is essentially running the ship.

Tell me, how in the world am I supposed to get either one of them alone?

At this point, Elizabeth conceded, "Well, yes that will be a little more difficult but I am most certain that it can be managed."

"And how do you expect to do that? Stun the whole ship? Get them all drunk? Knock them all out?"

"Lovey," Miss Lovett gasped out. "Watch your temper."

I fell silent whilst inwardly stewing. I was not a silly little child that you could just shut up. I was a grown person and I was not going through with this.

I would not!

But, if you remember, I really don't have a very strong spine.

"We'll begin with the Commodore," Miss Lovett said resolutely. "I expect he'll be easier to single out as he isn't the one locked up. Do you agree Miss Elizabeth?"

"Oh, don't ask my opinion," I muttered feeling put out.

"I agree," Elizabeth declared. "We'll begin tonight."

Fate you are so freaking cruel!

And I hate you!

(However, if you'd rather I like you, stop this now!)

Fine then don't! But just you know this is war.

_

I'm well aware of the fact that it's never a particularly brilliant idea to wage war against a supernatural force that controls your destiny but desperate times call for desperate measures.

And this was getting rather desperate.

All consumed with nervousness as Elizabeth essentially shoved me down the ship's halls, I felt the urge to vomit. Miss Lovett had dressed me up in a pretty white and blue dress and somehow artfully arranged my hair. Meaning there were a million pins digging into my scalp. Why must one be in pain to look halfway decent?

"Now, don't worry," Elizabeth whispered, glancing around furtively. "I shall find away to distract Gilette and the other men if necessary. Fainting is probably a safe option."

Evil witch. How I loathe her.

"Stop looking so sullen. Am I not giving you the go ahead to romantically engage with my fiancé?"

"You don't even really like him," I snapped back feeling put out.

"It's not my fault is it," she retorted briskly.

"No, I suppose you can't be blamed for falling for a dashing blacksmith," I replied with a smirk.

Elizabeth flushed red in the face but chose to ignore me.

There she goes again, taking the 'high road'.

As we neared James' cabin, I could feel my pulse starting to pound. Rather loudly. My heart was about to burst out of my chest. Oh my God, I was going to die!

"I can't do this," I gasped out, turning on my heel to run.

With the reflexes of some sort of agile ninja, Elizabeth grabbed my wrist, twisted it behind my back and spun me into the wall.

And you know what?

It freaking hurt! Like you see Jack Bauer do that on 24 and you're like, "Wow, Jack you are so amazing and tough and I'd like for you to love me forever."

Well, maybe that scenario doesn't apply to everyone. I mean half my friends despise 24. But I am in love with Jack Bauer no matter how many deaths he is indirectly responsible for.

God, I love Jack.

Holy hell!

I mean Jack Bauer! I hate myself so much!

"Rebecca, I need you to emerge from whatever you are engaged in inside your head," Elizabeth half snarled in my ear. "I am going to distract Gilette and then you will enter the Commodore's room. You shall then do all that you must to measure your affection for him and then you will make your exit and return to your room. Then Ms. Lovett and I shall concoct yet another plan and you will repeat the same thing with Sparrow. Am I clear," she all but hissed in my ear."

"Yes," I snapped back grudgingly.

Elizabeth nodded curtly and released her death hold on my arm.

"Well," she said her voice infinitely kinder than the snarling wildebeest she'd been all of 5 seconds earlier. "I'm off to do my part. However, if you do not follow through with yours," she said letting her voice trail off menacingly.

"You're a monster!"

Elizabeth merely smiled and made her way over to Gilette who was standing guard outside the Commodore's room. I watched as Elizabeth made a flurry of motions with her hands and moved about dramatically. A look of deepest concern spread across Gilette's face and before I knew it, they were sprinting away from the door and off into the distance.

Well.

She sure worked fast. Which meant that I was going to have to go into James' room sooner than I had intended. And I was seriously not mentally prepared for this. Like not at all.

Steeling myself, I began taking the many steps of doom toward the Commodore's room.

I reached the door and felt my heart pounding erratically.

This was going to be fine. I could do this! I was strong and I would go in there and kiss him!

I nodded resolutely and took a determined step forward…

Just as the door swung open.

The ensuing crash was monumental.

Well, that might be over-exaggerating but let me say it was huge.

I let out a shriek whilst crashing into James who let out a surprised shout. I grabbed a hold of his shoulders to steady myself while his hands grabbed at my waist. Our attempts at balance canceled each other out and before I knew it I was on my back pinned beneath James.

And it felt really nice.

Not the landing, of course, which knocked the wind out of me. But underneath the silly socks and buttons he clearly had a really nice torso, which was pressed quite firmly against me.

James looked down at me, blinking in shock, and questioned, "Rebecca?"

And then I lost it.

His eyes just looked so utterly confused and his hands just felt perfect on my waist.

Any girl in my situation would have reacted in the same manner!

Meaning, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

James' whole body stiffened in shock and his mouth opened in surprise. Being sneaky, I took this as an opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth.

To say I was nervous was an understatement.

I felt like I was about to have a heart attack.

And then he finally made a noise. Thankfully, my encounters with Jack had made me somewhat attuned to what a male groan sounded like. And thankfully, James was making one of those.

Well, that was a relief.

I let out a sigh and slipped my hands down his chest so that they could wrap around his back. James' eyes had slipped shut and his mouth was moving insistently over mine. And it was glorious. I could feel a fog setting in and let my hands slip underneath his jacket. Man, he was built underneath all of the frills and buttons. James let out a deep groan as his hands moved restlessly over my waist. This was perfection.

And then suddenly the warm, comforting body pressure against me vanished. It felt odd going from so warm to so cold. I blinked quickly and felt two hands hoisting me from the ground and putting me back on my feet. I swayed a little feeling dazed and tried to regain my balance.

James was looking at me with an expression caught somewhere between frustration, confusion and desire. He quickly pulled me more into his office and shut the door. He turned to face me and opened his mouth to speak. However, he stopped short and clamped his mouth shut.

Needless to say, I was starting to feel a little nervous.

Had he not liked it? I mean, I had been enjoying it. A lot. And I thought he had been too.

I took a step toward him and he took a step back.

"Rebecca," James began. "I apologize."

I nearly passed out. He was apologizing?! What the hell!?

He hates me! I knew he didn't really like me! I just caught him off guard and he reacted like any guy would and I hate myself! James continued talking but by this point I was long gone and in the throws of depression.

I just needed to murder myself. I know. I would impale myself on his shiny new sword. That would certainly end my misery.

"No, I'm sorry," I said I said tearfully, cutting him off from whatever he was saying. "I shouldn't have done that because you obviously don't like me and I just feel so embarrassed and this is terrible—"

"Rebecca," James cut in, his face flushing. "Of course, I like you."

"No, really it's fine," I said while my eyes started to well up with tears. "You don't need to be all nice to me just because I'm a complete and utter idiot."

"Rebecca," he tried again.

"Seriously, I'm ok with this. You don't like me. I repulse you. Whatever, it's fine. I'm wicked sorry I kissed you. It was completely stupid and inappropriate and I'm going to leave now, ok?"

By now, my ego felt thoroughly bruised and I needed to return to my room were I could cry my eyes out. I quickly spun round and began making my way toward the door. James, however, grabbed my wrist to try and keep me from exiting.

"Rebecca please stop," he said sounding completely frustrated.

"Oh, seriously, just leave me alone," I cried pulling away from him.

James locked his grip on me even tighter and his eyes narrowed. The look on his face mirrored the one of extreme severity and concentration that he gets when he's ordering people around. One of his arms snaked around my waist and he deftly backed me up against the door.

This was getting to be a little too much for me to handle. I mean, I couldn't even think straight he was so close.

Our eyes connected and I felt a thrill ripple through my body.

This could not be good.

In an instant, his head had dipped downward and I was experiencing one of the most heated kisses of my existence. His mouth slanted across mine and I felt myself slump against the door. I wound my arm around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. His mouth tore away from mine to kiss me along jaw line and down my neck. This was heaven.

I desperately pulled at his waist trying to bring him closer to me. He let out a shudder as our hips touched and I only tightened my hold.

By now, I was getting the feeling that maybe I had misjudged his previous reaction.

Maybe he did like me!

Not that him liking me would make things any easier.

Oh, damnit.

Well, no time to think about that.

Our kisses were increasing in passion and then, because my life sucks terribly, there was a knock.

We both froze in place.

James hands, which had been trailing slowly across my stomach halted, while my grip on his hips went slack.

Well, shit.

"Commodore," Gilette's voice called.

"Oh, no," I muttered while yanking myself away from James. I tried to calm my hair, which stuck out wildly in complete disarray and tried to straighten my dress. James smoothed his hair and tried to readjust his jacket.

Gilette could not see me like this!

The jerk knew too much already. This is why I suddenly sprinted across the room and threw myself under James' desk.

James let out a startled, "Rebecca," before clearing his throat and opening the door. Desperately trying to keep my breathing steady and silent, I lost focus on whatever thrilling conversation transpired.

However, Fate issued her first sneak attack on me.

The cruel S.O.B. gave me the freaking hiccups!

In complete horror, I clamped my hands over mouth attempting to silence the dastardly demons. But they wouldn't stop coming!

"Commodore," Gilette said slowly. "This may sound rather odd but I believe your desk may be emitting strange noises."

James cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You must be mistaken Gilette for I hear nothing of the sort."

Gilette coughed slightly. "Perhaps I should…"

"No," James snapped. "No need. It has a slightly… wobbly leg?"

Real nice excuse.

"Well, then I'll fetch someone to fix it for you, sir," Gilette said slowly.

To my greatest relief, Gilette then decided to peace out.

"Rebecca," James's voice half-whispered. "Come out!"

I stumbled out, my limbs now mildly stiff and uncomfortable. My left leg let out a particularly painful crack and I silently sent Fate a mental middle finger.

James opened his mouth to speak but stopped.

"So," I began. "That was close."

"Rebecca," he said looking completely frazzled. "It would probably be best if you left now. Gilette will be returning soon and I am afraid I have trouble controlling myself around you."

Despite my best efforts, I let out a pleased giggle. And hiccup.

At this, he quirked up his eyebrows. "Do you find something amusing?"

"Just life, James," I said with a shrug. He gave me a confused look. Awkwardly clearing my throat, I continued, "But yeah, no worries, I'll be on my way."

I made my way toward the door feeling monumentally more confused than before trying to rip his clothes off. Before reaching the door, James did something that made me feel even worse. He caught my hand, gently spinning me toward him, and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

We exchanged no words but his eyes spoke volumes.

And then to heighten the mood, I hiccuped.

If I were Stephen Colbert, I would cleverly put fate on a 'Dead To Me' list. But, alas, I'm not a hysterical Comedy Central comedian. I am a mere mortal who enjoys making out with commodores and pirates. Yay, me.

I exited the room, letting out a slow exhale when I heard the door click. Making my way down the ship's hallway, I pondered my situation. I had extremely enjoyed James, as creepy and prehistoric as that sounded, which would make testing Jack almost worse. I mean, I _already_ knew I liked getting mauled by him.

So really where was I?

Back at square one, that's where.

I let out an angry huff.

"Breathless from your encounter with the Commodore," a snide voice, I knew only too well, questioned.

I shrieked/hiccuped in fear in a very undignified manner, spinning around to see Gilette looking at me smugly.

Unsure of what to do and why the slimey jerk was so gosh, darn omnipotent, I did what I do best.

"J'accuse," I shouted pointing my finger at him accusingly.

He stopped in confusion, clearly baffled by my non-linear response.

And I bolted. Sometimes it was too easy.

When I reached my quarters, I felt almost pleased. I had just successfully escaped a member of the Queen's navy! If they were part of the navy… Oh, well, ultimately it doesn't matter!

"Well, I hope you're ready for round two."

I froze.

Elizabeth sat on my bed, smiling eerily at me.

"No," I whispered slowly. "I want a break! I'm tired and Gilette knows and I don't want to deal with Jack and you're mean!"

"Rebecca," Elizabeth said in a falsely sweet voice. "The night has grown late. There is a small window of opportunity to see Jack. Lucky for you, Miss Lovett managed to acquire the keys to Jack's cell and I can distract the replacement guard. But we need to leave now."

Fate, you cruel devil, you can't even give me a break.

But my luck hadn't run out! I was escaping things pretty easily today!

Taking my chances, I turned to flee only to be tackled by Miss Lovett.

"What in the hell," I shouted.

"Language, lovey," Miss Lovett admonished, though her voice was somewhat muffled by my hair.

"So predictable, Rebecca," Elizabeth said. I could feel her rolling her eyes.

You know what? I was not going to take this lying down. And I mean that both literally and figuratively.

You want war Fate?

Bring it on bitch!

-

Review!!!


	17. Chapter 17 Let's Fix this Up

Hello anyone who remembers the story!

I know it's been two years and this update is really kind of a tease. I don't actually have a new chapter yet but a series of reviews inspired me to take another look at the story that brightened up the last few years of my time in high school. I still love Rebecca, Miss Lovett, Jack and James but decided that an old reviewer SilverSlippers was right. While Rebecca is fun and amusing, she really could use a bit of a fixing up. In fact, I'm going to try to give the whole story a face lift. Hopefully I won't botch it up since I really don't have the time or money to deal with the lawyers I'm sure Rebecca would try to smack me with.

So get ready. Light Up is getting revamped and finished. I swear on my love of pepperoni and Harry Potter that the story will be longer since I think Rebecca deserves some more insight and original dialogue.

Hopefully this works out!

Unless Fate tries to get in the way.

Frickin' fate.

~Remembrance Lane


End file.
